Obsession
by MKomSkaikru
Summary: Clarke Griffin est une étudiante en arts, menant une vie paisible entourée de ses amis, Wells Jaha, Jasper Jordan et Monty Green. Puis, un jour, elle croise le regard d'un bel inconnu qui l'obsède. Elle ne se doutait pas que cette obsession allait élargir son entourage et changer toute sa vie.
1. Un regard

**Chapitre 1 : Un regard**

Ce jour-là ressemblait à tous les autres pour Clarke. Elle se leva en quatrième vitesse, en retard, prit une douche rapide, s'habilla avec les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main, prit une tartine qu'elle fourra dans sa bouche et sortit de son appartement, avec son sac à main et son sac de cours. _Est-ce que j'arriverai un jour à ne pas être autant en retard ?_ Se demanda-t-elle en insérant la clé de son appartement dans la serrure et en le verrouillant. Avant de partir, elle s'assura qu'elle avait bel et bien fermé la porte de son petit chez-soi. Non pas qu'elle ait de grandes valeurs, mais c'était son espace personnel et elle ne voulait pas que quiconque puisse y entrer. Elle dévala les escaliers quatre et quatre et courut en direction de la gare qui, heureusement pour elle, n'était pas très loin.

Elle vivait un peu en dehors de la ville, dans un appartement qui aurait fait fuir beaucoup de gens. Il était un peu délabré, mais elle trouvait que cela le rendait plus authentique. Comme c'était un appartement en attique, il y avait des poutres apparentes au plafond, en travers de celui-ci et également contre les murs. Le plancher était usé, mais au goût de Clarke, c'est cela qui faisait tout son charme. Elle avait un grand salon dans lequel elle avait installé un immense canapé face à la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la forêt juste à côté, ce qui était ce qu'elle préférait dans son appartement car la luminosité donnait à ce dernier, ainsi qu'à ses toiles, une ambiance toute particulière, sans parler de la vue de la forêt dont les différentes teintes de vert ne cessaient de la surprendre et de l'émerveiller, puisque le vert était sa couleur préférée.

A gauche de son canapé se trouvait un chevalet, un tabouret et une petite table sur laquelle se trouvait des crayons, différentes peintures et autres ustensiles dont elle avait besoin pour ses toiles. Sur son chevalet, elle avait installé une petite lampe dont la lumière éclairait la toile ou la feuille sur laquelle elle travaillait. A la droite de son canapé, il avait sa chambre à coucher. A gauche de son petit atelier, il y avait une petite cuisine légèrement ouverte qui faisait également office de salle à manger, quand elle ne mangeait pas sur son canapé. Juste après la cuisine se trouvait la salle de bains qui n'était pas assez grande pour comporter une baignoire, mais ce n'était pas indispensable à la jeune femme, tant qu'elle pouvait se doucher, elle était contente.

Derrière son canapé se dressait une bibliothèque dans laquelle trônait quelques livres, quelques photos, mais surtout une chaîne hifi. Elle aimait beaucoup écouter de la musique classique pendant qu'elle s'abandonnait à son art, cela stimulait toujours sa créativité. Sur ses murs, elle avait accroché quelques toiles de ses artistes préférés et une de ses toiles personnelles qui représentait son père. Ce dernier était mort il y avait maintenant un peu plus de six ans et sa perte avait causé à Clarke un vide qu'elle ne savait toujours pas comment refermer et qui lui causait toujours autant de peine.

Oui, elle aimait vraiment son appartement, même si elle devait prendre le train chaque jour pour se rendre à la fac des beaux arts, mais cela ne l'embêtait pas, au contraire, elle ne voudrait jamais lâcher ce cocon contre un appartement plus proche de sa fac, d'autant plus que le trajet en train n'était vraiment pas très long. Et puis, pour être franche, ces trajets en train lui donnaient toujours de nouveaux sujets à dessiner ou à peindre, des nouvelles scènes de la vie à observer et à reproduire.

Elle arriva à l'arrêt juste à temps pour sauter dans le train avant que les portes ne se referment. _Pfiouh, c'était moins une ! Clarke, il faut vraiment que tu fasses un effort._ Elle s'arrêta à la borne qui se trouvait à droite des portes pour trouver son siège. Comme d'habitude, cette dernière était hors d'usage et elle ronchonna contre ce service qui n'avait jamais été fichu de fonctionner depuis qu'il avait été mis en place. Encore un peu essoufflée de sa course pour prendre son train, elle profita de prendre quelques grandes respirations avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à un siège sur lequel elle s'affaissa en soupirant.

Après quelques minutes, ses yeux bleus se mirent à observer les gens qui l'entouraient en quête de son prochain dessin. A sa droite, un homme d'affaires dans la quarantaine, regardait sans cesse la montre qu'il portait au poignet gauche et passait nerveusement sa main droite sur son costard afin de lisser les plis qui se formaient. Elle l'étudia plus attentivement. Même d'où elle était, elle remarqua facilement les quelques gouttes de sueur qui coulaient sur sa tempe gauche. Elle devina aussi facilement qu'il avait les mains moites quand elle réalisa qu'il lissait son costard un peu trop souvent. Une mallette marron trainaît entre ses deux pieds et elle nota le léger tremblement involontaire de sa jambe droite. _Mmmh, soit c'est son premier jour dans une nouvelle entreprise, soit il est en retard. Dans tous les cas, il est vraiment stressé_. Clarke fut désolée pour cet homme qu'il soit aussi pressé et ne puisse profiter du paysage qui défilait. _En plus, je suis sûre qu'il pourrait se détendre un petit peu et oublier ses soucis l'espace d'un instant._

Son regard se détacha de l'homme d'affaires et glissa un peu plus loin. Des adolescentes s'étaient rassemblées en groupe et chuchotaient en jetant régulièrement des coups d'oeil à un groupe de trois garçons qui étaient situés en face d'elles. Ces derniers, bien conscients de l'attention qu'ils suscitaient, souriaient de fierté et bombaient un peu plus le torse pour montrer que les filles avaient raison de s'intéresser à eux. Les jeunes filles rigolaient à chaque fois qu'elle regardaient les garçons et après avoir partagé un regard de connivence avec les autres filles du groupe. La blonde remarqua alors qu'une des jeunes filles, une noiraude aux yeux bleus, qui était au centre de son groupe de copines, avait les joues teintées d'un joli rose pale et qu'elle souriait timidement à l'attention d'un des garçons, baissant de temps en temps les yeux et la couleur de ses joues s'accentuant encore un peu plus après avoir échangé un regard avec le garçon qui faisait battre son coeur. _Ah, les amours de jeunesse, c'est à la fois beau et triste. D'ici une semaine ils se tiendront par la main et se feront des baisers pudiques._ Clarke se réjouit à l'avance de pouvoir assister à l'évolution de cet amour naissant.

Ses yeux bleus perçants dérivèrent encore un peu. Entre le groupe d'adolescentes et l'homme d'affaires se trouvait une jeune maman qui jouait avec son bébé posé sur les genoux. Elle observa particulièrement la maman. Son visage démontrait une certaine fatigue, mais ses yeux brillaient de milles éclats et d'un amour pur et infini tandis qu'elle tenait les mains de son enfant. Tantôt elle lui souriait tendrement, tantôt elle lui faisait des grimaces afin de le faire rire. De temps à autre, cela marchait et Clarke entendait alors un espèce de gazouili qui laissait transparaître à quel point le bébé était heureux. _J'aimerais bien pouvoir dessiner ou peindre les sons de la même manière que ce bébé laisse transparaître ses émotions dans sa forme la plus pure._ Clarke était émue de la façon dont cette mère et son enfant partagaient un lien aussi impénétrable et fort. Le plus beau c'était qu'ils étaient complètement dans leur bulle, comme s'ils n'étaient pas conscients du monde qui les entourait, qu'ils étaient seuls sur terre. Elle les regarda encore plusieurs minutes, prenant soin de mémoriser chaque détail, sachant que cette maman et son enfant allaient finir sur une de ses toiles un jour ou l'autre.

Enfin, elle posa son regard sur les derniers passagers qui se trouvaient dans le même compartiment qu'elle. C'était un couple de personnes âgées qui se tenaient par la main en souriant. L'homme avait posé son chapeau sur les genoux, le tenant avec sa main droite. Sa main gauche tenait tendrement la main plus petite, fine et gracile de son épouse. Clarke ressentait que l'homme dégageait une aura protectrice et elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que celui-ci aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sa femme. Elle retrouva le même sentiment de protection dans ses yeux bruns, qui tendaient légèrement vers le vert, ainsi qu'une dévotion sans borne à sa tendre moitié. Cette dernière, avait les cheveux attachés en un chignon un peu lâche, une paire de lunettes rouges se tenait au bout de son nez fin. Ses yeux verts étaient vifs et transperçants, ainsi qu'une douceur infinie. _J'aimerais bien connaître leur secret pour être aussi heureux ensemble à leur âge._ Leur bonheur évident fit sourire la jeune femme et les étudia encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à son arrêt et doive partir. _Eux aussi finiront sur une de mes toiles._

Quand le train s'arrêta et que les portes s'ouvrirent, Clarke sortit rapidement et marcha en direction de sa faculté en pressant un peu plus le pas pour arriver jusqu'à l'entrée de cette dernière. Elle s'arrêta alors pour regarder les esacliers qui menaient jusqu'à l'entrée de la vieille bâtisse. Ce monument était une oeuvre d'art en lui-même. Deux colonnes romaines ornaient l'entrée de part et d'autre dont le toit avait construit en coupole. Celle-ci était dorée à l'extérieure, comme à l'intérieur, et était parsemée de différents vitraux multicolores qui ne manquaient pas, quand le soleil venait à les transpercer de ses rayons, à éclairer le hall en marbre blanc de milles et une couleurs. Entendant la cloche qui sonnait le début des cours, la jeune femme soupira avant de monter les marches en courant.

Clarke ne fit que courir toute la journée, sautant d'un cours à un autre, sans qu'elle puisse se rendre compte à un seul instant du temps qui passait. Quand résonna le son de cloche de son dernier cours, le corps de la blonde se détendit quelque peu et elle soupira d'aise. Elle réalisa ensuite que sa journée était passée aussi rapidement qu'un éclair qui zèbre le ciel un soir d'orage et qu'elle n'avait pu, à aucun moment, profiter d'une minute de répis et cela l'avait complètement exténuée. Elle se réjouissait déjà de rentrer chez elle, de pouvoir se mettre en pyjama et de s'affaler sur son canapé. Seulement, il faut croire que le destin avait d'autres plans pour elle que de passer sa soirée tranquillement.

Elle rangea ses affaires et sortit de la faculté d'un pas lent, profitant du vent qui rafraichissait son visage et balayait des cheveux blonds, prenant une longue inspiration. L'air frais s'engouffra dans ses poumons et cela la réveilla un petit peu. Elle expira lentement, souhaitant pouvoir se débarasser du stress qui l'avait accompagné tout le jour. Arrivée à la gare, elle prit place sur un des bancs pour attendre son train qui atteignit la station une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'elle s'effondra dans un des sièges, elle ne prit même pas le peine d'observer les gens autour d'elle, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour s'adonner à cet exerice. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, son canapé bien moelleux qui n'attendait qu'elle.

Quand elle descendit à son arrêt et avant de s'éloigner de la station, sans savoir exatement pourquoi, elle lança un dernier regard au train et à ses passagers et ses yeux bleus tombèrent nez à nez sur des magnfiques yeux bruns qui la dévisageaient à travers la vitre. Aussitôt, elle sentit un frisson qui parcourut son échine. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent quelque peu devant la profondeur de ce regard, puis elle étendit sa vision à son propriétaire et ne fut même pas surprise de constater à quel point il était beau.

Le jeune homme semblait avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle, ses cheveux tombaient en belles boucles brunes sur son front et de part et d'autre de son visage. Clarke eut tout de suite envie de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tellement ceux-ci avaient l'air aussi doux que de la soie et, elle était convaincue que c'était bel et bien le cas. Sa peau était plus foncée que la sienne et quelques légères tâches de rousseur s'étalaient sur son nez et ses joues. Quand il remarqua le regard appuyé, presque dévorant, que Clarke lui lançait, celui-ci afficha alors un sourire satisfait qui fit louper un battement au coeur de la jeune femme. Ils continuèrent de se fixer jusqu'à ce que le train ne démarre et parte. Quand il fut partit, la blonde réalisa que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait rompu leur échange jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus se voir.

Quand le froid commença à engourdir son corps, Clarke prit enfin le chemin de son appartement dans un état second, sans cesser de penser à ce bel inconnu une seule seconde. Elle passa la porte de son appartement, retira ses chaussures, laissa tomber ses affaires sur son canapé quand elle passa à côté et fila directement s'installer à son atelier, comme un automate. Elle prit place sur son tabouret et plaça un support sur son chevalet, puis une feuille de papier vierge au format A3 et alluma la petite lampe pour pouvoir travailler correctement. Sans quitter la feuille des yeux, ses doigts attrapèrent un de ses fusains, sachant pertinemment et sans aucune hésitation que c'était la meilleure méthode pour rendre justice à la beauté du jeune homme.

Pendant des heures, et armée uniquement de son fusain, elle traça les traits de son visage, de chacune de ses belles boucles soyeuses, de ses lèvres fines, de son nez, de ses yeux chocolats à la profondeur infinie, comme si tous les secrets et les promesses de la Terre étaient enfouis dedans, de ses discrètes tâches de rousseur. Elle s'acharna ensuite à obscurcir ou éclairer certaines parties de son visage, jouant avec les ombres pour donner toutes les émotions qu'elle avait pu lire sur son visage ou au travers de ses beaux yeux bruns lors de leur bref échange.

Elle passa légèrement un mouchoir sur quelques traits dans ses yeux afin de les flouter quelque peu, puis, après avoir reposé le mouchoir, elle se leva de son tabouret, fit quelques pas en arrière et regarda son dessin dans son ensemble. Grâce à son excellente mémoire photographique, elle pouvait reproduire des scènes ou des gens de manière assez fidèle. Toutefois, bien que le rendu était plutôt bon, elle n'était pas entièrement satisfaite de son portrait, comme s'il manquait quelque chose de vital afin qu'il soit enfin complet.

 _Si Wells était là, il dirait certainement que ce dessin est excellent, peut-être qu'il dirait que c'est une de mes meilleures oeuvres depuis..._ elle tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder la toile qui représentait son père et qui était accroché non loin de la bibliothèque. Oui, et bien que cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine de l'admettre, le portait qu'elle avait fait de l'inconnu était encore mieux que celui qu'elle avait de son père. _Je crois même que c'est la première fois que je dessine aussi bien, pourtant... il manque indéniablement quelque chose, mais quoi ?_ Se demanda-t-elle en scrutant minutieusement le portrait, détail par détail en se repassant la scène de leur échange dans sa tête pour essayer de mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui avait échappé. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu oublier alors que cet échange était aussi intense ?_ Après avoir examiné plusieurs fois le portrait et tous les détails possibles, elle finit par se détourner du portrait en râlant quelque peu, n'arrivant pas à savoir ce qui faisait cruellement défaut au portrait du bel inconnu.

Elle passa dans sa petite cuisine afin de se préparer quelque chose à manger, réalisant que son estomac commençait à crier famine. Elle en profita également pour regarder l'heure. _00h37 ?! J'ai passé plus de sept heures trente sur ce dessin ? Wow, c'est un record ! Normalement, je n'arrive pas à rester concentrée aussi longtemps sur un même projet._ Quand elle avait un sujet en tête, elle était toujours plongée dans une espèce de transe, où le temps s'arrêtait et où plus rien d'autre ne comptait à part son dessin, ni la faim, ni la soif, ni la fatigue. A ce dernier mot, elle sentit toute la fatigue qu'elle avait ressentie à la fin de ses cours, plus celle de son travail lui tomber dessus comme un marteau sur une enclume.

A chaque fois c'était pareil, chaque fois qu'elle était dans sa transe, celle-ci se terminait soit quand son estomac lui faisait remarquer qu'elle n'avait rien avaler depuis bien trop longtemps ou encore quand la fatigue était tellement pesante que ses paupières commençaient à se fermer par elles-mêmes. Sa transe pouvait également finir une fois qu'elle avait reposé son crayon, son pinceau ou, dans le cas présent, son fusain mais c'était assez rare car cela signifiait que rien n'était plus vital que son travail. Dans tous les cas, la vie reprenait son cours normal tout en lui laissant une impression douce amère que le temps avait continué sans elle. Quand son léger repas fut prêt, elle se tourna et prit place à sa "salle à manger", qui faisait office de plan de travail, et fit face à son dessin, voulant à tout prix trouver ce qu'il lui manquait, mâchant distraitement chaque bouchée, ses yeux bleus scrutant la feuille de papier, comme s'ils cherchaient à accuser la feuille de lui cacher quelque chose d'existentiel.

Quand elle eut fini son assiette, elle se tourna et la plaça dans l'évier. Il était trop tard pour faire la vaisselle maintenant, elle avait besoin de dormir, surtout que son premier cours n'était pas celui qu'elle préférait, enfin, c'était surtout son professeur qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment. Elle se dirigea vers son canapé, prit son manteau et son sac à main. Elle accrocha le premier objet à une paterre juste à droite de la porte d'entrée, ainsi que son sac à main avant d'en exitrper les clés de son appartement, qu'elle glissa dans la serrure pour verouiller la porte pour la nuit. Elle rangea ses chaussures qu'elle avait laissées trainer au milieu du chemin puis se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre pour se mettre en pyjama. Une fois cela fait, elle rejoignit la salle de bain afin de faire sa toilette et, de désespoir, lança un dernier regard au portrait du beau brun pendant qu'elle se lavait les dents, attendant presque que la réponse à sa question lui apparaisse miraculeusement.

Malheureusement, rien ne lui apparu et, n'y tenant plus, la fatigue se faisant trop pesante, elle repartit dans sa chambre, se coucha dans son lit et s'enfouit sous son duvet en se demandant, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard du jeune homme, qui il pouvait bien être et, plus important encore, si elle le reverrait un jour. Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée, un léger sourire aux lèvres et, cette nuit-là, ses rêves furent peuplés de son bel inconnu.


	2. Nouveaux amis

**Petite note d'auteur :**

 **Pour commencer, les personnages et l'histoire de The 100 appartiennent à Kass Morgan et à Jason Rothenberg (à part le Professeur Onohan que j'ai inventé). Je m'amuse à imaginer des histoires dans lesquelles ils apparaissent parce que je suis une grande fan de cet univers.**

 **Ensuite, comme l'auront certainement deviné ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, les personnages sont plus envisagés dans mon histoire que dans la série télévisée (environ 5 ans de plus).**

 **De plus, et par souci de compréhension, comme je regarde la série en VOSTFR, j'ai plus l'habitude de certains noms anglais et j'ai donc utilisés ceux-ci pour mon histoire (ex. "Grounders" et pas "Natifs").**

 **Pour finir, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lu le 1er chapitre alors que je viens de le poster, tout particulièrement Bellarke-Princesse, Nanoush (Guest) et SpaceWalkeuse qui m'ont laissé des reviews auxquels je vais répondre ici :**

 **Bellarke-Princess : Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on écrit est apprécié et attendu. ;)**

 **Nanoush (Guest) : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai vraiment été touchée de voir ton message. :)**

 **SpaceWalkeuse : Merci beaucoup ! J'apprécie de savoir que mes descriptions détaillées sont appréciées, car c'est quelque chose qui me tient à coeur. Comme tu l'as remarqué, pas de dialogues dans le premier chapitre et tu as vu juste, c'est effectivement pour poser les bases de l'histoire de Clarke et de son obsession envers son bel inconnu. ;P**

 **Encore une dernière chose, les prochains chapitres mettront sûrement un peu plus de temps à venir et je ne peux pas vous promettre d'en poster un toutes les semaines afin d'éviter de décevoir des gens si ce n'était pas le cas, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Nouveaux amis**

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla avant son réveil et grommela, pas tant de se réveiller plus tôt que d'habitude mais par l'obsession qu'était devenue son portrait. Clarke était une perfectionniste dans l'âme et elle savait que tant qu'elle ne serait pas satisfaite de son dessin, elle ne penserait qu'à ce jeune homme. Jour... et visiblement nuit aussi.

Aussi, elle se prépara, prit ses affaires et se rendit à son arrêt tranquillement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Quand le train entra en gare, elle ne put s'empêcher de scruter les passagers se trouvant déjà à l'intérieur à la recherche de son bel inconnu, sans toutefois le trouver. Elle baissa la tête, déçue et embarqua. Ses pensées étaient tellement concentrées sur l'inconnu du train que, ce matin-là, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'observer les autres passagers.

Elle se rendit à sa fac, puis à sa salle de classe comme un automate. Elle posa ses affaires vers un tabouret et entreprit d'aller chercher sa toile dans le fond de la classe. Toutes les toiles que les élèves créaient étaient systématiquement gardées dans la salle de leur cours, ce qui présentait l'immense avantage de ne pas devoir se trimballer ses toiles partout avec soi. Elle trouva sans peine la sienne, la prit et retourna la poser sur le chevalet qui était disposé devant le tabouret où elle avait posé ses affaires.

Pendant le cours, elle ne put se concentrer sur la nature morte qui était disposée au centre de la pièce et que les élève étaient censés reproduire, son esprit était bloqué sur le bel inconnu du train. Son professeur, Dante Wallace passa justement derrière elle à ce moment-là et il l'observa longuement, remarquant que son élève était totalement ailleurs, puis continua son chemin, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

Clarke se leva immédiatement et rangea sa toile au fond de la classe. Quand elle retourna à sa place, elle prit ses affaires et commença à marcher vers la sortie quand elle entendit :

\- Mademoiselle Griffin, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

A ce moment-là, elle vit le regard de Lincoln, un de ses camarades de classe, qui lui lança un encouragement de ses yeux avant de tourner la tête et de sortir, son sac à bandoulière sur l'épaule.

\- Bien sûr, professeur Wallace. Répondit-elle en s'approchant de son professeur qui était attablé à son bureau, un pinceau à la main, se concentrant sur une de ses propres peintures.

\- J'ai remarqué que vous étiez assez distraite aujourd'hui ! Dit-il en continuant son travail.

\- Je suis désolée Professeur, cela -

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, elle fut coupée par celui-ci, qui n'avait pas encore pris la peine de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Comme vous le savez, vous êtes l'une de mes meilleures élèves et vous avez beaucoup travaillé pour obtenir ce titre. Je veux simplement vous avertir que ce dernier ne vous est pas acquis et qu'il peut facilement être obtenu par quelqu'un d'autre si vous relâchez vos efforts. Finit-il en plantant ses yeux gris perçants dans les siens.

Elle le regarda un instant avant de hocher légèrement la tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle avait parfaitement saisi.

\- Bien, ceci étant dit, vous pouvez y aller. Ajouta-t-il en reprenant son travail. Au revoir mademoiselle Griffin.

\- Au revoir Professeur Wallace.

Clarke réajusta son sac sur son épaule, se retourna et sortit de sa salle de classe d'un pas déterminé et pressé. P _ourquoi il fallait justement que_ ça _me tombe dessus juste avant mon cours avec_ lui. _J'ai déjà assez de mal comme ça sans en rajouter_. Se dit-elle en soupirant. Juste à ce moment-là, elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une main qui venait de se poser sur son épaule et une voix chaleureuse :

\- Alors comme ça tu t'attires des ennuis ?

Clarke se retourna aussitôt, un sourire franc aux lèvres, avant de sauter dans les bras du garçon qui se trouvait derrière elle.

\- Wells ! Elle se retira, posant un regard interrogateur sur lui. Mais comment… ?

\- Un certain Lincoln… Il fit une pause attendant de voir si le nom disait quelque chose à son amie et continua une fois que la jeune femme hocha la tête, … m'a dit que tu avais été retenue par ton prof. Alors, dans quoi t'es-tu fourrée ?

Clarke ronchonna en même temps qu'ils commencèrent à marcher dans les couloirs de son école. _Je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire que je suis obsédée… par un inconnu dont j'ai croisé le regard pendant à peine 5 minutes ?! Même si c'est Wells, ça sonne totalement et définitivement glauque_.

\- Rien de particulier, il m'a juste rappelé que je devais continuer à travailler dur si je voulais garder mon titre de « meilleure élève » finit-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Wells la regarda d'un air pensif, étudiant son amie, sa meilleure amie en fait. Il connaissait Clarke depuis toujours, leurs familles étant très proches. Les deux s'étaient vite liés d'amitié et ils avaient appris à se connaître par coeur. Aussi, il savait très bien que la blonde ne lui avait pas tout dit s'agissant de cette histoire.

Il scruta plus particulièrement le regard de son amie et vit une lueur de peur passer dans ses iris bleus à mesure qu'il continuait à l'étudier. Tous deux savaient très bien que la jeune femme avait sciemment choisi de ne pas tout raconter tout en sachant que son ami le remarquerait. Quand Clarke le vit afficher un sourire léger et tourner la tête, elle se détendit.

\- Tu vois, je t'ai toujours dit que tu étais la meilleure ! Maintenant que je sais que ton prof est d'accord avec moi, je me fais le devoir de t'enfiler ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle regarda son meilleur ami d'un air à la fois terrorisé et offusqué et ce dernier éclata de rire à sa vue, et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Et toi, dis-moi, que t'est-il arrivé de passionnant depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Oh tu me connais… je suis toujours sage comme une image ! Répondit-il en affichant un petit sourire satisfait !

Clarke le regarda de son regard « mais bien sûr… tu sais à qui tu parles ? » en levant un sourcil qui changea son regard en « on a grandi ensemble Wells, alors arrête un peu de me raconter des conneries ».

\- Ok, ok, ok ! Déclara-t-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition face à l'efficacité des regards de son amie. Je reconnais que je ne suis pas aussi sage… mais, sérieusement, rien de bien particulier ne m'est arrivé depuis avant-hier.

Wells et elle étudiaient à la même université, bien que lui ait pris une filière dans la politique et l'économie, et ils se retrouvaient presque chaque jour pour manger ensemble. Les fois où ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, ils s'écrivaient toujours des messages, tout au moins pour savoir si l'autre allait bien.

Pendant leur petite discussion, ils avaient continué de marcher et venaient d'entrer dans un café qui était déjà à moitié plein par d'autres étudiants, l'Ark Café. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils entendirent leurs prénoms appelés par une voix masculine dans la foule autour d'eux.

Clarke se mit sur la pointe de pieds et fit un tour d'horizon dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit une main qui leur faisait signe. La main appartenait à jeune homme, tout en longueur, aux cheveux bruns qui étaient en partie cachés par une paire de lunettes de ski. Elle sourit à la vue de Jasper et Monty et se dirigea vers eux en entraînant Wells à sa suite.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à leur table, Jasper se leva et se rua sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Après un moment de surprise, elle lui retourna son étreinte en souriant et en disant :

\- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Jas !

Sitôt qu'ils se séparèrent, se fut au tour de Monty de la saluer, avec tout autant de ferveur et Clarke éclata de rire. Alors seulement elle remarqua que les deux comparses n'étaient pas seuls et qu'une fille se trouvait avec eux. Une fille au teint légèrement mat, aux yeux et cheveux noirs. Elle les dévisageait avec curiosité, un sourire sur le visage.

\- Tu dois être Clarke ! Fit la noiraude en s'adressant à la jeune femme.

Clarke la regarda d'un air interrogateur, puis dévisagea rapidement Jasper et Monty pour ensuite revenir à elle.

Visiblement, ces deux-là passent plus de temps à parler de toi que de moi ! Déclara la noiraude en rigolant. Je suis Raven, Raven Reyes. Finit-elle en lui tendant la main.

\- Ravie de te connaître, répondit Clarke en prenant la main que Raven lui tendait et en la serrant, et je suis… enfin, tu sais déjà qui je suis.

\- Oh oui ! Ces deux-là m'ont beaucoup parlé de leurs souvenirs de jeunesse et plus particulièrement de tous les 400 coups que vous faisiez ensemble.

La blonde jeta un œil surpris, le sourcil levé, à l'attention de Jasper et Monty. Ces derniers levèrent aussitôt la tête, en sifflotant, comme si de rien n'était. Clarke reposa enfin son regard vers Raven, un sourire aux lèvres. La noiraude la regarda d'un air curieux.

\- Il serait plus juste de dire que c'étaient eux qui faisaient les 400 coups et que j'étais surtout là pour les surveiller et assurer leurs arrières.

A son tour, Raven se tourna vers les deux acolytes qui, gênés d'avoir été percés à jour, regardaient maintenant le sol, étant soudainement très absorbés par leurs chaussures, leurs joues affichant une jolie nuance de rouge. La noiraude éclata de rire avant d'ajouter, une fois s'être calmée :

\- Ca, ça leur ressemble plus !

Après que Raven et Wells se soient salués, tous les cinq prirent finalement place à la table, et Clarke demanda alors à la noiraude :

\- Mais dis-moi Raven, comment se fait-il que tu connaisses Jas et Monty ?

\- Je fais des études d'ingénierie et suis les mêmes cours que ces deux-là ! Répondit Raven en pointant Jasper et Monty du pouce.

\- Elle est genre la meilleure élève des cours, malgré sa tendance à vouloir faire exploser des trucs ! Déclara Jasper, les yeux brillants.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux ce qui vous a rapprochés ! Fit Wells avant de rigoler, vite suivi par tous les autres.

Ils passèrent toute la pause de midi à discuter et à manger joyeusement. Clarke était contente d'avoir finalement une fille avec qui parler dans son groupe d'amis et elle avait très vite sympathisé avec Raven qu'elle appréciait particulièrement pour son franc-parler qui était un peu brut de décoffrage, mais qui visait toujours juste. Tous les cinq sortirent de l'Ark Café après avoir remarqué que leurs cours recommençaient à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils se quittèrent un peu précipitamment, le sourire aux lèvres et retournèrent tous à leur faculté respective.

Quand la blonde arriva vers sa salle de classe, qui était encore vide, elle s'assit à un des tabourets et alla chercher sa toile, une aquarelle aux couleurs éclatantes et la posa sur le chevalet disposé en face d'elle. La scène représentait une petite fille et un chien qui chassaient des bulles de savon dans un parc, une scène qu'elle avait vue alors qu'elle s'était retrouvée toute seule un midi et dont elle avait utilisé le temps pour aller se promener dans ce même parc. La joie simple et l'innocence qui s'étaient dégagées lorsqu'elle les avait regardés jouer l'avaient beaucoup touchée et elle avait à tout prix reproduire cette scène sur une de ses toiles.

Le bruit d'un tabouret qu'on déplace la sortit de ses pensées et elle tourna la tête pour voir Lincoln qui était en train de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Clarke repensa aussitôt à ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ce matin.

\- Merci pour tout à l'heure, d'avoir prévenu mon ami ! Lui lança-t-elle, toujours en le regardant.

\- De rien. Répondit-il en posant ses affaires.

\- Dis-moi Lincoln, pourquoi tu as fait ça au juste ? Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante mais ça m'a juste… surprise. Lança-t-elle en le suivant des yeux pendant qu'il allait à son tour chercher sa toile.

Il revient vers sa place, portant la toile à bout de bras et la déposa sur son chevalet avant de lever quelque peu la tête pour réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Pour finir, il la regarda dans les yeux et haussa légèrement les épaules avant d'ajouter :

\- Pour être franc, je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être parce que je me reconnais un peu en toi.

Cette phrase ne fit qu'accentuer la surprise de Clarke et cela devait se voir sur son visage car Lincoln étaya ses propos.

\- Comme moi, tu es quelqu'un d'assez solitaire, du moins pendant les cours. Tu ne parles jamais avec personne et reste en retrait quand les gens se mettent en groupe pour discuter.

\- Oh… fit-elle en penchant la tête tout en réfléchissant à ce que Lincoln venait de dire avant de lancer, c'est vrai que je n'aime pas trop les babillages inutiles des autres filles.

Cette phrase fit rire Lincoln, ce qui fit sourire Clarke car c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait le jeune homme afficher une quelconque expression. D'habitude, il était toujours imperturbable et semblait souvent être à part, dans son monde, un peu comme elle. Et c'est quand elle se fit cette réflexion qu'elle compris ce que Lincoln lui avait dit quelques instants plus tôt.

A ce moment, elle observa la toile que celui-ci avait auparavant déposée sur son chevalet et l'étudia attentivement. Elle représentait une jeune fille aux cheveux foncés, au vu de des nuances de gris qu'il avait utilisées pour les dessiner. Les traits du visage étaient fins et légers et Clarke fut impressionnée du sentiment de douceur qui se dégageait de son tableau, que ce soit dans les yeux de la jeune fille ou dans son sourire et elle comprit que c'est parce que c'est le sentiment qui habitait Lincoln quand il avait dessiné chaque trait et chaque courbe du portrait.

Plus ses yeux étudiaient le visage de la jeune fille, plus cette dernière lui semblait familière et cela la perturba. Elle continua à l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque, du coin de l'œil, le regard tendu de Lincoln qui semblait attendre de savoir ce qu'elle pensait de son dessin. Clarke sourit franchement en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est ressemblant, mais c'est très beau et surtout, ton tableau dégage beaucoup de douceur ! Tu es très doué. C'est une amie à toi ?

Elle vit le corps de Lincoln se détendre en entendant le compliment et il sourit également en regardant sa toile et plus particulièrement le visage qu'il avait dessiné.

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai juste croisé cette fille quelques fois et elle me restait en tête.

 _Tiens, c'est exactement ce qu'il m'est arrivé avec l'inconnu du train_. Se dit-elle avant que l'image du garçon et de son dessin ne s'imposent dans son esprit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter de surprise quand elle comprit pourquoi la jeune femme peinte par Lincoln lui semblait familière. Ce dernier la regarda curieusement.

\- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Oui, oui, c'est juste que… il m'est arrivé la même chose dernièrement ! Finit-elle.

Lincoln hocha gentiment la tête en signe de compréhension. Puis, avant qu'ils ne puissent aller plus en avant - au plus grand soulagement de Clarke qui se voyait mal expliquer à son nouvel… ami, qu'elle était obsédée par son inconnu - d'autres gens entrèrent dans la salle et la sonnerie retentit.

Alors que le cours se terminait, Clarke mettait les touches finales à son aquarelle. Elle posa son pinceau et prit un peu de recul pour regarder sa toile. _Oui, c'est comme dans mon souvenir_. Et elle sourit à la fois en repensant à cette scène attendrissante, mais également contente d'avoir pu la retranscrire comme elle le souhaitait.

\- Je vous félicite Miss Griffin, votre aquarelle est magnifique, mais, plus que tout, vous avez su la rendre vivante. Dit la voix de son professeur, Mme Onohan, dans son dos.

\- Merci Professeur Onohan en se retournant, le sourire aux lèvres, vraiment touchée du compliment de son professeur et la regarda alors qu'elle passait à la toile suivante, celle de Lincoln.

\- Monsieur Whittle, vous avez fait un excellent travail avec ce portrait. Cette fille est chanceuse, vous devez vraiment l'apprécier pour avoir mis toute votre coeur et votre âme dans cette toile.

Lincoln regarda son professeur, avec une surprise évidente dans le regard. Clarke pouvait facilement deviner que s'il n'avait pas été… lui, avec la grande maîtrise dont il faisait preuve pour enfouir ses émotions, en ce moment, il aurait eu la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Elle vit une lueur de gêne passer dans ses yeux sombres, assez fugace pour échapper à leur professeur, mais pas à elle. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle intervint.

\- Excusez-moi Professeur Onohan, mais Lincoln et moi sommes attendus quelque part et nous allons être en retard, si vous êtes d'accord, est-ce que nous pouvons y aller ?

Lincoln et leur professeur la regardèrent avec surprise, alors qu'elle regardait cette dernière avec un sourire légèrement crispé, en espérant qu'il soit assez convainquant.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Allez-y ! Fit leur professeur en affichant un sourire espiègle et en balançant sa main pour leur intimer de se dépêcher.

Lincoln attrapa ses affaires et suivit Clarke, les deux sortant rapidement de la classe et pressèrent encore plus le pas afin de s'éloigner de celle-ci jusqu'au moment où ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée de leur fac, en haut des escaliers. Ils se regardèrent un moment et échangèrent un sourire.

\- Merci ! Dit simplement Lincoln.

\- Pas de problème, répondit Clarke, surtout que tu m'as aidée ce matin ! Je pouvais bien te retourner la pareille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Lincoln en la regardant discrètement.

\- Ca te dirait qu'on aille boire un café ? Questionna Clarke. Quoi ? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le visage interrogateur et surpris que lui lançait Lincoln, un de ses sourcils levés, nous n'avons plus de cours et mon prochain train est dans… elle leva son bras droit et regarda sa montre… un peu moins d'une heure, finit-elle. Sauf, bien sûr, si tu as d'autres projets… ?

\- Suis-moi ! Souffla-t-il, après lui avoir offert un sourire léger, tout en replaçant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.

Clarke empoigna à son tour ses sacs et tenta tant bien que mal de suivre le jeune homme qui avançait à grandes enjambées. Ils bifurquèrent à plusieurs reprises puis elle regarda Lincoln entrer dans un café dont l'enseigne mentionnait « The Grounders ». Les façades étaient un petit peu délabrées et Clarke hésita un moment avant d'entrer à son tour dans le café.

Quand elle poussa la porte, elle fut aussitôt envahie par une puissante et alléchante odeur de café. Elle regarda ensuite les alentours et fut surprise de la chaleur qui se dégageait de cet style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanClarke vit tout de suite que le café était découpé en plusieurs zones, chacune ayant l'air d'avoir sa propre décoration.

La première zone, celle dans laquelle on arrivait quand on passait la porte, était une zone de transit. Les murs étaient en briques rouges, le sol était un magnifique parquet, un immense comptoir métallique était disposé à peine plus loin, au centre. La salle comportait plusieurs tables de bar où les gens attendaient leurs commandes et, des fois les consommaient sur place, avant de partir en quatrième vitesse. _C'est parfait pour les gens pressés_ , se dit Clarke, _ils peuvent boire leur café à l'abri quand il fait mauvais temps et peuvent repartir aussi vite qu'ils sont venus sans déranger des personnes qui restent plus longtemps_. A la gauche du comptoir, elle vit une porte avec le panneau des toilettes, tandis qu'à la droite du comptoir il y avait une grande ouverture qui permettait l'accès à une deuxième zone.

Elle avança là-bas et sentit tout de suite le changement d'atmosphère entre cette zone et la première, on se sentait un peu dans un cocon. Elle remarqua que le comptoir qu'elle avait précédemment vu était un fait un grand carré qui continuait dans cette deuxième zone. _Très astucieux_ , remarqua Clarke. Au centre du comptoir se trouvait un ilot où se trouvaient plusieurs machines à café, ronronnant au rythme des commandes.

Elle vit que la partie du comptoir qui donnait sur la zone de transit avait été aménagé spécialement pour les commandes à emporter, avec tout le matériel nécessaire, tandis que la partie du comptoir donnant sur cette zone était largement plus grande est avait été aménagée pour les commandes à consommer sur place. Alors que deux employés suffisaient amplement pour servir les commandes dans la première partie, dans cette partie, ils étaient au nombre de cinq dans cette deuxième partie. Elle remarqua également que quatre personnes ne quittaient jamais les machines à café et comprit que chaque personne avait été attribuée à une machine et ne s'occupait que de faire les commandes, tandis que les cinq autres personnes ne s'occupaient que de servir les commandes.

Elle sourit devant l'ingéniosité de cette organisation puis commença à balayer la salle du regard à la recherche de Lincoln. Comme dans la première partie, les murs étaient en briques rouges, mais une des arbres avaient été peints dessus. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette vert sombre. Les tables étaient en bois clair et des fauteuils du même vert sombre que la moquette étaient disposés autour des tables. Toute cette décoration donnait l'impression d'être dans une forêt, et, malgré l'agitation des serveurs, un immense sentiment de paix envahit Clarke. Tout d'un coup, elle vit Lincoln et s'élança vers la table où il était déjà assis. Elle prit place en face de lui tout en déposant ses affaires à sa droite, encore émerveillée par cet endroit.

\- Comment as-tu découvert un endroit aussi magnifique ? Demanda la blonde.

\- J'avais l'habitude d'y travailler depuis sa création. A cause des cours, j'ai dû arrêter il y a un peu moins d'une année.

\- Hey Lincoln ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! Lança une voix masculine qui s'avançait vers leur table.

\- Nyko ! Dit Lincoln en se levant et prenant dans ses bras son ancien collègue et visiblement ami.

\- Ca fait un moment que tu ne nous as plus honoré de ta présence, que nous vaut… commença Nyko avant de remarquer Clarke et de s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase, un sourire naissant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Clarke sut immédiatement ce qu'était en train de s'imaginer le dénommé Nyko et elle entreprit de tout de suite mettre fin à ceci. Elle se leva et tendit la main à Nyko.

\- Je suis Clarke, Lincoln et moi suivons les mêmes cours à l'Université.

\- Oui, c'est juste une amie ! Ajouta Lincoln.

Clarke le regarda, surprise et touchée d'être appelée son amie, mais finit par sourire chaleureusement à Lincoln, puis à Nyko.

D'accord, d'accord ! Fit Nyko en se tournant à nouveau vers Lincoln, je te sers la même chose que d'habitude ? Et toi ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Clarke après que Lincoln ait approuvé d'un signe de tête.

\- Hum… un Mocha Latte, volontiers !

\- Ca marche, je vous amène ça tout de suite, lança Nyko en repartant vers le comptoir où il transmit leur commande aux employés en charge des machines à café.

Clarke le suivit encore un instant du regard. Sitôt qu'il eut transmis leur commande, il agrippa un plateau qui était posé sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la table où patentaient des clients qui sourient à l'arrivée de leur commande. Elle fit un dernier tour d'horizon de la salle avant de revenir sur Lincoln.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a encore d'autres salles que la première et celle-ci ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Oui, derrière le comptoir se trouve un escalier qui conduit à deux autres salles. Il y en a une, à droite, la salle à manger, qui donne au-dessus de la première salle. Comme cette dernière, c'est un style assez épuré. Si tu vas sur la gauche, tu accèdes à une salle de repos ou d'études. Les murs son recouverts de bibliothèques, elles-mêmes remplies de différents livres. Tu peux te servir allègrement dedans, il ne faut juste pas qu'ils quittent le café. La salle en elle-même est organisée de deux façons différentes. Une partie avec des canapés et fauteuils si tu veux lire et l'autre partie comprend des tables et des chaises et plusieurs prises électriques pour ceux qui veulent réviser. Pas mal d'étudiants viennent là pour réviser ou simplement pour patienter tranquillement jusqu'à leur prochain cours ou train.

\- C'est incroyable qu'un tel endroit reste secret ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce café et pourtant et je pense que je n'aurais jamais connu son existence si tu ne m'avais pas amenée aujourd'hui.

\- La plupart des gens qui arrivent ici par hasard n'osent pas entrer à cause de l'apparence extérieure du café. Tous les clients qui sont ici aujourd'hui ont tous été amenés par quelqu'un qui était déjà venu ici avant.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer de discuter, Nyko revient avec leurs consommations qu'il plaça devant eux avant de leur sourire et de repartir. Clarke sentit un frisson parcourir son échine qui se répandit jusqu'à ses doigts et elle savait ce que ça représentait. Cet endroit était si beau qu'elle avait envie de le dessiner. Toutefois, et malgré le fait qu'elle avait constamment un carnet de dessins sur elle, elle réprima le besoin de le sortir et essaya de se changer les idées en faisant la discussion avec Lincoln.

\- Dis-moi Lincoln, comment ça se fait que tu sois encore en études ?

Lincoln la regarda un moment, un silence un peu étrange s'étant installé entre les deux. La jeune femme, gênée d'avoir posé une question qui avait mis son nouvel ami mal à l'aise était sur le point de lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de répondre quand il soupira avant de lâcher :

\- J'ai eu un parcours un peu difficile où j'ai notamment dû travailler avant de pouvoir suivre des études plus poussées dans le domaine de l'art.

\- Je suis désolée Lincoln, je ne voulais pas te mettre à l'aise. J'aurais compris si tu m'avais dit que ça ne me regardait pas, mais je dois avouer que ça me fait plaisir d'apprendre à te connaître un peu mieux. Répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait chaleureuse et douce, tout en affichant un léger sourire.

Lincoln la regarda et lui rendit son sourire. La blonde vit, dans ses yeux, la présence d'une ombre liée à son passé mais elle fut vite chassée et son regard retrouva son impassibilité habituelle. Ils continuèrent de discuter encore un moment avant que Clarke ne doive partir pour prendre son train. Ils payèrent leur consommation et Lincoln l'accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant leur faculté. Là-dessus, il se séparèrent en se souhaitant une bonne soirée et chacun prit une direction différente.

Clarke n'était pas vraiment en retard, mais elle pressa quand même le pas pour arriver à la station. Le train entra en gare quelques minutes plus tard et elle s'engouffra dedans avec délice, se réjouissant déjà des scènes qu'elle pourrait observer. Elle se posa sur un siège et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit une vibration contre sa cuisse. Elle fourra la main dans son sac pour en extirper son téléphone portable. Elle venait de recevoir un message d'un expéditeur inconnu. Gagnée par la curiosité, elle ouvra le message :

"Salut Clarke, c'est Raven, la fille qui aime bien faire exploser des trucs avec Jasper et Monty. C'est eux qui m'ont donné ton numéro, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Ca me ferait plaisir de te revoir un de ces quatre. Biz"

A la lecture du message de la noiraude, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle enregistra le numéro de Raven puis commença à rédiger une réponse :

 **ClarkeG :** Salut Raven, comment pourrais-je oublier la fille qui aime faire exploser des trucs et qui n'hésite jamais à dire ce qu'elle pense ? Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, en fait, je suis même contente qu'ils l'aient fait. Est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on se voit demain après-midi ? Je finis les cours à 16h00. On pourrait en profiter pour aller se boire un café si ça te dit ? Biz.

La jeune femme pressa sur le bouton "Envoyer" et reposa la main qui tenait son téléphone contre sa cuisse en appuyant la tête contre l'appuie-tête de son siège. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle reçut un nouveau message de Raven :

 **RavenR :** Je savais qu'on allait bien s'entendre toi et moi. On se retrouve à l'Ark Café demain après-midi, vers 16h15 ?

 **ClarkeG :** C'est parfait. A demain alors, bonne soirée.

 **RavenR :** Merci pareil, à demain.

Clarke remarqua qu'elle était déjà arrivée à son arrêt et que le train ralentissait déjà. Elle plaça rapidement son télépone dans son sac à main et elle se précipita vers les portes pour sortir, sans jeter un regard en arrière. Si seulement elle l'avait fait, elle aurait pu voir une paire de yeux bruns qui la fixaient avec intensité, ceux-là même qu'elle aurait tant voulu revoir.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le 2ème chapitre, qui est un peu plus long que premier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et c'est avec grand plaisir que j'attends vos remarques pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Je ne voulais pas que Clarke soit totalement seule et, bien qu'il ma paraissait évidemment que Wells et elle seraient amis, j'aimais bien l'idée que les deux aient été à l'école avec Jasper et Monty et qu'ils soient restés en contact par la suite. Quant à leur choix d'études, je ne me suis pas posée la question trop longtemps, même si je sais que, concernant Jasper, il est moins branché que Monty sur l'ingénierie, mais, pour moi, ils sont inséparables et je voulais qu'ils suivent la même voie.**

 **Quand j'ai réfléchis à quel personnage suivrait les mêmes cours que Clarke, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Lincoln (Saison 1, épisode 7, Bellamy trouve le carnet de dessins de Lincoln et le feuillette tout en disant "C'est pas mal"). Je sais que Lincoln et Clarke ne sont pas aussi proches dans la série, pourtant, je pense qu'ils pourraient vraiment le devenir (non, pas sentimentalement, je suis totalement Bellarke et Linctavia, mais amis), du coup, cette histoire est l'occasion pour moi de pouvoir approfondir le lien qu'ils pourraient avoir.**

 **Pour le moment, nous n'avons eu que le PdV (= point de vue) de Clarke, mais, dès le 3ème chapitre, nous en aurons un autre !**


	3. Heartbeat

**Note d'auteur :**

 **Voilà le chapitre 3... j'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

 **Avant que vous ne le lisiez, je voudrai juste remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire et qui la suivent en attendant la suite, et particulièrement celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews. Chaque fois que je lis vos messages, ça me donne envie de continuer d'écrire.**

 **Babibou1234 : Wow, quelle tartine ! ;P  
** **Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Je me suis dit exactement la même chose par rapport à Lincoln ! A la base, je n'avais pas prévu de faire un parallèle entre Lincoln et son dessin (supposition correcte pour le personnage) et Clarke et le sien, mais je me suis dit que c'était un bon moyen pour les rapprocher. Je comprends pour tes sentiments pour la fin du chapitre 2... j'espère que tu seras moins frustrée avec le chapitre 3...**

 **Bellarke-Princesse : Et cette fois, il y a des dialogues :P  
Blague mise à part, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, tout comme la relation entre Lincoln et Clarke. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci.**

 **cyhame (Guest) : Désolée pour la "souffrance" occasionnée avec la fin du chapitre 2, mais je pense que ce chapitre va te réconforter... :)  
Oui, je comprends que tu trouves un peu long pour la mise en place de l'histoire, ça va un petit peu changer ! Sinon, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi concernant le manque de fanfiction sur The 100. Je ne sais pas quel est ton niveau d'anglais mais si jamais n'hésite pas à les lire, il y en a de très bonnes (tu peux en trouver certaines dans mes favoris) ! Pour ta question sur le nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas encore très bien, je sais quel est mon but, mais le reste est encore un peu incertain. Concernant leur publication, je vais essayer d'en poster le plus souvent possible (soit à peu près un par semaine, du moins, c'est ce que j'aimerais faire), mais je préfère ne pas faire trop de promesses à ce niveau-là !**

 **Nanoush (Guest) : Toi aussi c'est une jolie tartine ! ;P  
Merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil et ça me touche beaucoup ! Je te comprends, quand j'ai fait le passage du café "The Grounders", je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'adorerais que cet endroit existe ! Oui, c'est exactement ça, Clarke et Lincoln ont pas mal de points communs et je trouve que c'est dommage que la série n'approfondisse pas leur lien (je crois que le moment le plus intense de leur "relation" c'est dans l'épisode 13 de la saison 2). Enfin vu que la saison 3 recommence dans... 12 jours (Aaaah, c'est trop long / Non, non, je ne suis pas du tout impatiente), ça peut toujours évoluer !**

 **Elianegirs : Merci beaucoup ! :D  
Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Ce chapitre est un peu moins centré sur l'amitié ****Lincoln / Clarke et plus sur celle de Raven / Clarke parce que je trouvais que Raven n'avait pas encore été beaucoup présente et que son personnage (avec son caractère) correspondait mieux à ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère que ça te plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Heartbeat**

PDV Bel Inconnu :  
Il aimait bien les voyages en train. Pouvoir s'asseoir dans un siège plus ou moins confortable et se relaxer quelque peu en écoutant les roues du train glisser sur les rails tout en pouvant observer les paysages qui défilaient par la fenêtre. Souvent, il prenait un livre avec lui et profitait de ces trajets pour avancer dans l'histoire. Aussi, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait eu les yeux rivés sur un livre lorsque Clarke vint se poser dans un siège à l'opposé d'où il se trouvait.

Il fut tiré de sa lecture au moment même où il entendit un rire tout à fait charmant, _son_ rire. Il leva les yeux et trouva assez facilement la jeune femme blonde qui venait de poser la tête sur son appuie-tête, lui offrant la vue de son joli cou gracile. Il referma son livre et continua de l'observer alors qu'elle pianotait sur son téléphone.

Tout d'un coup, elle se leva en vitesse et partit. Alors qu'elle arrivait devant les portes, il se dit : _Allez, retourne-toi et regarde-moi ! Montre-moi encore tes splendides yeux bleus_. Mais Clarke ne se retourna pas et ne le vit pas. Il continua de la suivre du regard, la voyant emprunter le chemin pour retourner à son chez elle, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait... _ou plutôt ce que j'espère_. Il l'étudia avec envie, un sourire se formant sur son visage.

Il la trouvait belle, magnifique même. Elle était plus petite que lui d'au moins une tête, mais elle dégageait une certaine force dans sa manière de se tenir, mais surtout au travers de ses yeux bleus qui semblaient transpercer l'âme des gens. Oui, elle dégageait une certaine prestance, digne d'une princesse. Sa chevelure blonde, aussi dorée que les blés, tombait sur ses épaules et dans son dos formant de jolies vagues qui étaient sublimées par les reflets du soleil. Alors que le train s'ébranla pour se remettre en marche, il la regarda disparaître au détour d'un chemin et repensa à la veille, quand il l'avait vue pour la première fois.

 **La veille :**  
 _Ses yeux avaient tout de suite été attirés par ses beaux cheveux blonds et, juste à ce moment-là, alors qu'il venait de poser le regard sur elle, elle s'était retournée et leurs regards s'étaient immédaitement trouvés._

 _Il avait eu le souffle coupé quand il avait plongé à corps perdu dans l'immensité de ses prunelles bleues. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir été mis à nu et que, d'un seul regard, la jeune femme avait pu connaître tous ses secrets et tout ce qu'il tentait d'oublier._

 _Il avait senti un frisson traverser son corps et il trouvait cela totalement terrifiant, mais également follement excitant. Il n'avait pu empêcher ses lèvres de se retrousser et d'afficher un petit sourire satisfait quand, grâce à la teinte un petit peu plus sombre qui avait revêtue les yeux de la blonde, il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme et qu'elle l'étudiait avidement._

 _A son plus grand regret, il avait senti le train redémarrer et l'éloigner de la gare, l'éloigner d'elle. Il avait continué à la fixer, à mesure qu'elle devenait plus petite. Quand il n'avait plus pu la voir, il avait réalisé que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait rompu leur échange et que, avant qu'elle n'ait disparué de son champ de vision, elle n'avait pas bougé, pas même sourcillé, comme paralysée et, juste à ce moment-là, son coeur avait tapé plus vite et plus fort dans sa poitrine sachant pertinemment qu'il avait été la cause de tout ça._

* * *

 ** _Trois semaines plus tard_**

PDV Clarke :  
La jeune femme venait de s'asseoir dans un siège du train qui la ramènerait chez elle après une rude journée. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. Ses cours lui prenaient beaucoup de temps, mais ils étaient nettement plus agréables depuis qu'elle connaissait Lincoln. A chaque cours, ils se mettaient l'un à côté de l'autre et même s'ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, c'était extrêmement rassurant de sentir sa présence paisible et amicale à ses côtés. De plus, ils s'aidaient mutuellement concernant leur travail et Clarke avait remarqué que les oeuvres de Lincoln, tout comme les siennes, s'étaient quelque peu améliorées depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis.

Wells était lui aussi beaucoup plus pris par ses cours et elle ne le voyait plus autant qu'avant, cependant, elle n'était pas seule pour autant. Raven et elle étaient devenues très proches et elles se voyaient très souvent, mues par une amitié qui ne cessait de grandir. Elles passaient quasiment tout leur temps ensemble et, de temps à autre, Jasper et Monty se joignaient à elles, surtout le temps d'un repas, mais ils avaient vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas trop déranger les deux jeunes femmes quand elles étaient ensemble - ils n'étaient pas fous non plus !

Clarke n'avait pas revu une seule fois son bel inconnu et elle commençait à se demander si elle ne l'avait tout simplement pas imaginé, comme s'il était tout droit sorti d'un rêve. La première fois qu'elle avait invité Raven chez elle, le dessin trônait toujours sur son chevalet et la noiraude n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de l'interroger à ce sujet. Pour finir, et surtout devant l'obstination de sa nouvelle amie, elle lui avait tout raconté et avait également pris soin de ranger le dessin dans un coin de son appartement, essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier son bel inconnu.

Elle rouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit un bruit à côté d'elle. Une fille blonde, qui paraissait trop superficielle à sont goût, venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. _Oh non, pitié !_ Ronchonna-t-elle intérieurement. Soudain, elle remarqua que sa voisine ne cessait de regarder un point précis et qu'elle se dandinait sur son siège tout en papillonnant des cils. Elle tourna lentement le regard afin de trouver qui donc pouvait bien la faire réagir pareillement.

Et là, elle fut abasourdie de remarquer son bel inconnu qui était tout sourire face à sa voisine mais qui, n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards malicieux et insistants. A cet instant, sa voisine se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota :

\- Il est trop beau, non ?

Clarke se contenta simplement de hocher la tête, étant actuellement trop choquée pour pouvoir parler ou penser correctement. Machinalement, elle sortit son téléphone et commença à écrire un message à Raven.

 **ClarkeG :** Devine sur qui je viens de tomber, dans le train… mon bel inconnu ! Une blonde sans cervelle est en train de se trémousser devant lui.

Clarke leva les yeux de son téléphone pour tomber sur le regard brûlant du jeune homme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de baisser la tête, embarrassée. _Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend de réagir comme ça ? On dirait une gamine qui voit le garçon qu'elle aime... Attends ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là ?._ Là-dessus, elle reçu une réponse de Raven :

 **RavenR :** Sérieux ?! Il faut absolument que tu fasses quelque chose, va lui parler, avant que l'espèce de cruche te devance. Tu sais très bien que tu vas le regretter si c'est le cas.

La jeune femme sourit à la vue de ce message. Elle savait très bien que Raven avait raison, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas se ridiculiser comme sa voisine. Au lieu de ça, elle agit comme une lâche et fit semblant d'être absolument fascinée par son téléphone.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle et se fit violence pour ne pas lever la tête, continuant de paraître absorbée par sa tâche et, surtout, totalement indifférente à ce qui l'entourait. Elle entendit :

\- Salut, je me suis dit que j'allais venir dire bonjour ! Je m'appelle Bellamy !

\- Oh c'est tellement sympa ! Minauda sa voisine d'une voix haut perchée, ne laissant aucun doute planer sur l'effet que lui faisait Bellamy. Moi c'est Jennifer !

\- Eh bien je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance Jennifer !

Là-dessus, Clarke entendit le bruit d'un baiser et les gloussements de sa voisine. _Donc il l'a embrassée sur la joue... Pourquoi ça me soulage autant ?_ Alors qu'elle regardait toujours son téléphone, elle vit, du coin des yeux, les pieds de son bel inconnu se déplacer vers elle. Il s'arrêta juste en face d'elle et s'accroupit, afin de forcer la jeune femme à le regarder dans ses jolies prunelles brunes.

\- Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

\- Clarke, répondit-elle sans vraiment réfléchir et en sentant le regard vexé, puis furieux de sa voisine sur elle.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, puis, Bellamy se releva un peu, forçant Clarke à lever la tête pour continuer leur échange, il se pencha en avant, posa sa main droite sur l'accoudoir gauche. La jeune femme sentait son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres et un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine, mutant en chair de poule. Son cœur tambourinait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle était sûre que toutes les personnes présentes dans le compartiment l'entendaient.

Le jeune homme franchit alors la distance qui les séparait encore et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut rapide mais ce fut assez pour créer une explosion d'émotions dans tout le corps de Clarke. Elle avait l'impression que celui-ci était en feu, surtout ses lèvres sur lesquelles elle percevait encore la sensation du baiser. Celui-ci avait été aussi léger que la caresse d'une plume, aussi doux que de la soie et aussi brûlant que la lave d'un volcan.

Alors que ses joues s'étaient embrasées, elle cligna quelques fois des cils pour revenir à la réalité. Bellamy la regardait toujours, un sourire satisfait collé sur son visage.

\- Je suis vraiment enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Princesse ! Dit-il d'une voix langoureuse, en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et se rendit vers les portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir et quitta le train. A cet instant, Clarke remarqua que, à cause de toute cette histoire, elle avait loupé son arrêt et aussi que sa voisine la dévisageait avec un air outré et totalement furieux. La jeune femme se leva et se rendit dans un autre compartiment pour ne plus devoir supporter la blonde écervelée qui, d'après les regards assassins qu'elle lui lançait, avait des envies de meurtre envers elle. Elle sortit à l'arrêt d'après et reprit le train dans l'autre sens pour sortir à son arrêt habituel. Aussitôt qu'elle mit un pied dehors, elle saisit son téléphone et appela Raven qui décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dis-moi tout ! Tu es allée lui parler ? Je parie que tu n'as rien fait… déclara la noiraude dans un flot intarissable de mots.

\- Raven ! Cria Clarke pour l'arrêter.

\- Pardon, l'euphorie du moment ! Lança Raven dont la voix laissait clairement transparaître l'excitation qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

\- Ce gars est un vrai malade, un détraqué doublé d'un pervers narcissique !

\- Wow… fit Raven, surprise, il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Il m'a embrassée… sur la bouche ! Personne d'un tant soit peu normal ne fait ça ?!

\- Je savais que… Attends, QUOI ? Hurla Raven, à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Voilà la réaction que je voulais entendre ! Lâcha Clarke d'un ton blasé et en roulant les yeux.

\- ...

\- Raven ?

\- Oui, oui… mais dis-moi, à part le fait que c'est un abruti fini, tu as aimé ?

\- ...

\- OH. MON. DIEU ! Piailla la noiraude.

\- On s'en fout que j'ai aimé ce baiser, la question c'est que ce Bellamy est une vraie enflure ! Tempêta Clarke avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait juste de dire.

\- Comment tu connais son prénom exactement ? Demanda Raven d'une voix suspicieuse. Attends, tu es chez toi là ?

\- Oui, je viens de rentrer, pourquoi ?

\- Ok, j'arrive ! Tu me raconteras tout dans les moindres détails. Déclara Raven avant de raccrocher.

La blonde regarda son téléphone d'un air incrédule. Elle connaissait Raven et son tempérament qui fonçait souvent - pour ne pas dire toujours - tête baissée sans trop se poser de questions, mais quand elle y était confrontée directement, elle était toujours dubitative face un tel caractère. A peine une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Raven était derrière sa porte. Quand Clarke lui ouvrit la porte, Raven n'attendit même pas d'être invitée à entrer pour poser le pied dans l'appartement, en lui tendant un pot de crème glacée en ajoutant :

\- C'est un indispensable pour une soirée à parler de mecs !

Clarke la regardant en arquant un sourcil et en prenant le pot de crème glacée. La noiraude ferma aussitôt la porte, enleva ses chaussures, lança sa veste sur le porte-manteau, se rua à la cuisine pour en ressortir avec deux cuillères dans la main, un air triomphant sur le visage, prit place sur le canapé de Clarke et posa ses pieds sur la table basse disposée juste en face. Clarke l'y rejoignit immédiatement, adoptant la même position que son amie et posa le pot de crème glacée entre elles deux. Elle prit volontiers la cuillère que lui tendait Raven et, après avoir ouvert le pot, elle la plongea dedans, la ressortant bombée. Elle l'enfourna dans sa bouche et sentit le frisson qui envahit sa bouche avec délice. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de déguster la crème glacée qui fondait lentement sur sa langue et de sentir le froid qui se répandait dans son organisme.

\- Alors... ton bel inconnu s'appelle Bellamy ? Demanda Raven en fourrant à son tour sa cuillère dans le pot de crème glacée.

\- Yep ! Fit Clarke. Ou en tout cas c'est comme ça qu'il s'est présenté à _Jennifer_ ! Finit-elle avec une point dégoût quand elle prononça le prénom de la cruche du train.

Cette fois, se fut au tour de la noiraude de fixer son amie avec le sourcil levé.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas autant, je penserais que tu es jalouse qu'il se soit aussi intéressé à elle ! Lança Raven avec une malice dans les yeux et dans la voix.

Pour toute réponse, Clarke lui tira la langue et détourna vivement la tête, ce qui fit beaucoup rire son amie. Quand elle se calma, Raven dit :

\- Je te félicite, vraiment très mature Clarkey !

\- Mais c'est quoi cette manie ? Pourquoi tout le monde veut absolument me donner un surnom ? Mon prénom n'est pourtant pas long ! S'écria-t-elle en repensant au surnom ridicule dont Bellamy l'avait affublé.

Raven observa son amie, surprise pendant l'espace d'une seconde par son changement de comportement, puis, elle comprit vite à _qui_ elle faisait référence en disant "tout le monde" et la regarda droit dans ses yeux bleus avec insistance, jusqu'à ce que la blonde lâche :

\- Princesse ! Il m'a appelée Princesse !

\- Oh je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es autant colère ! C'est abominable ! Comment a-t-il osé te donner un surnom autant disgracieux ? Non, mais quel goujat, t'insulter de la sorte en public ! Déclara la noiraude en souriant.

\- Vas-y, moque toi de moi ! Mais cet espèce de pervers m'a quand même embrassée sur la bouche je te rappelle !

\- Vu que tu entres dans le vif du sujet, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques exactement ce qui s'est passé ! Lança Raven en la fixant d'un regard qui ne permettait aucune échappatoire.

Clarke soupira et lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le moment où elle était entrée dans le train jusqu'à l'instant où elle lui avait téléphoné, en prenant une cuillère de crème glacée de temps à autre. Raven l'écouta attentivement, faisant de temps en temps quelques commentaires sarcastiques, tout en prenant également de la crème glacée. Quand elle finit de raconter son récit, elles restèrent un moment silencieuses puis la noiraude demanda :

\- Que comptes-tu faire de ton dessin maintenant ?

 _-_ J'ai trop travailler pour le jeter donc je vais le garder ! Souffla la blonde après avoir réfléchi pendant quelques minutes.

Son amie la regarda et ne se laissa pas abuser par la phrase de Clarke car elle savait très bien que, pour elle, c'était un moyen de défense pour être quitte de devoir réfléchir à ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Toutes les deux étaient parfaitement conscientes que l'autre était au courant des véritables pensées de chacune, aussi Raven décida de ne pas embêter son amie à ce sujet et ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet, ajoutant simplement :

\- Non, je te demandais simplement si, maintenant que tu l'as enfin revu, tu pourrais le finir à ta satisfaction ?

 _Oh... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça !_ Songea Clarke et, sans un mot, elle se leva, se dirigea vers le coin où elle avait rangé le portrait de Bellamy, revint dans sa grande pièce à vivre et le posa sur son chevalet. Elle l'observa attentivement, tout en réfléchissant, à la lumière de sa petite lampe qu'elle avait allumée juste après avoir placé son dessin sur son support. Et là, ce fut l'illumination ! Elle fut instantanément plongée dans sa transe créatrice et attrapa son fusain. Raven, quant à elle, s'était levée du canapé et s'était rapprochée de son amie, la regardant travailler, et vit peu à peu l'esquisse prendre vie sous les doigts méticuleux de Clarke. A peine une demi-heure plus tard, la blonde se redressa et fit quelques pas en arrière. Les deux amies se retrouvèrent l'une à côté de l'autre et fixèrent le portrait ensemble.

\- Maintenant il est parfait ! Murmura Clarke

\- C'est vraiment magnifique ! Déclara Raven juste après, émue par le talent de son amie.

* * *

 _ **Deux jours plus tard**_

Clarke poussa la porte de "The Grounders" et alla directement s'asseoir dans la deuxième salle. Comme elle était seule, elle prit son carnet de dessins qu'elle trimballait partout avec elle, le posa sur la table et l'ouvrit à l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle sortit également une petite trousse dont, après l'avoir installée sur la table, elle sortit un crayon et commença à placer quelques traits avant d'être interrompue.

\- Tu nous fais quoi cette fois ? Demanda Lincoln en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

La blonde et ce dernier avaient respectivement parlé de leurs carnets à dessins qu'ils trimballaient partout avec eux et se les montraient parfois. Lincolne était d'ailleurs la seule personne au monde à qui elle pouvait montrer ses dessins sans être totalement gênée et, à en croire le jeune homme, c'était pareil pour lui vis-à-vis d'elle. Cette dernière leva la tête et regarda son ami avec un grand sourire.

\- Lincoln ! S'exclama-t-elle, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Tu es trop occupé ces temps !

\- J'ai repris mon emploi ici, mais avec un pourcentage plus bas, du coup je cours un peu dans tous les sens.

\- Je vois ça ! Fit Clarke en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le comptoir.

Et juste à ce moment-là, une tête brune se retourna dans sa direction, une certaine panique dans le regard, à la recherche de quelqu'un... de Lincoln car elle fut tout de suite plus rassurée quand ses prunelles vertes le trouvèrent. Elle avait vu ce visage trop souvent pour ne pas s'en souvenir, c'était le sujet préféré de son ami. Elle tourna aussitôt la tête pour regarder ce dernier en quête de réponses. Celui-ci avait bien sûr suivi les yeux bleus perçants de la blonde et rougit quelque peu quand il comprit ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la blonde.

Aucun des deux ne dit un mot, Clarke scrutant toujours Lincoln, ce dernier évitant le regard inquisiteur de son amie. Ils furent donc surpris quand une voix légère résonna à leurs oreilles.

\- Lincoln... ? Tout se passe bien ? Demanda la belle brune aux yeux verts, une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

Clarke tourna son regard vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager. Maintenant qu'elle avait le modèle en face, elle voulait détailler chaque élément, chaque particularité du visage de la brune qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en peinture. Elle remarqua assez vite la gène de la brune face à cette inspection minutieuse.

\- Excuse-moi ! Lâcha Clarke, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, c'est juste que... elle jeta un rapide regard à Lincoln qui secoua la tête de manière presque imperceptible, ... tu me rappelles quelqu'un ! On ne se serait pas déjà croisé quelque part ? Questionna-t-elle en remarquant le discret signe de gratitude qui lui lança le jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Fit la brune, mais, pour répondre à ta question, je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons déjà vues ! Je me serais rappelé d'une fille qui m'aurait dévisagé de cette manière ! Finit-elle en riant légèrement. Au fait je m'appelle...

\- Octavia ! Cria une voix masculine derrière eux.

La brune, Lincoln et Clarke se retournèrent vers le jeune homme qui marchaient vers eux... un garçon aux belles boucles brunes, au sourire charmeur, avec de légères tâches de rousseur parsemées sur son visage au teint un peu plus foncé et aux yeux d'une magnifique couleur chocolat et à la profondeur infinie.

\- Bell ! Répondit joyeusement la dénommée Octavia en se ruant vers lui et en lui sautant dans les bras.

Lincoln et Clarke échangèrent un regard pleins de sous-entendus. En effet, la blonde avait avoué à Lincoln, après son troisième ou quatrième portrait d'Octavia, qu'elle était elle aussi obsédée par quelqu'un et elle lui avait fait un dessin assez sommaire de jeune homme qui hantait ses pensées... _Visiblement, mon dessin n'était pas assez sommaire pour l'empêcher de le reconnaître ! Cette situation est complètement surréaliste ! Mon obsession et celle de Lincoln se connaissent et ont l'air très proches... qui sont-ils l'un pour l'autre ?_

Octavia et Bellamy revinrent vers la table où Lincoln et Clarke s'étaient figés. Cette dernière lança un regard suppliant vers Lincoln en espérant qu'il lui retourne la faveur qu'elle lui avait faite seulement quelques minutes plus tôt et qu'il ne dirait rien au sujet de son obsession. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il avait saisi et qu'il resterait muet à ce sujet. A cet instant précis, les yeux de Bellamy rencontrèrent ceux de Clarke et le temps sembla subitement s'arrêter.

* * *

 **Voilà enfin l'entrée en scène de Bellamy (par son prénom puisque tout le monde avait déjà réalisé qu'il était le bel inconnu du train) et également d'Octavia ! Je sais que le PDV de Bellamy n'est pas très long... et j'en suis désolée, mais je peux déjà vous dire que le prochain chapitre commencera (également) par son PDV et qu'il sera nettement plus long. D'ailleurs, celui-ci (de chapitre) est déjà commencé, je vais donc essayer d'avancer un maximum ce week-end pour pouvoir le poster dimanche.**

 **A la base, j'aurais voulu poster ce chapitre mercredi, mais j'ai eu quelques imprévus et je n'ai pas pu le finir à ce moment-là !**

 **Concernant la longeur des chapitres, celle-ci est complètement aléatoire, je m'arrête quand ce que j'écris m'apparaît approprié pour signer la fin du chapitre en cours.**

 **Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de les lire (sérieux, vous êtes fantastiques !) et ça me motive encore plus à écrire cette histoire ^^**


	4. Rêves vs Réalité

**Note d'auteur :  
Tout d'abord, je veux m'excuser pour mon retard. J'aurais vraiment voulu poster ce 4ème chapitre plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre et puis, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai dû réécrire ce chapitre au moins trois fois parce que je m'étais engagé des directions qui ne m'avaient pas convaincues. Mais, après avoir lu les nouveaux chapitres de mes histoires favorites et, surtout, après avoir regardé l'épisode 1 de la saison 3 (j'ai presque eu l'impression de voir un trailer tellement ça m'a semblé court (non, non, l'épisode fait bien 45 minutes)), ça m'a redonné d'autres idées à exploiter.**

 **Ensuite, merci, merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire, chaque fois que je vais regarder les stats, je suis surprise de voir les chiffres devant mes yeux. C'est à peine croyable !**

 **Et un merci tout particulier aux personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser vos reviews. J'ai chaque fois beaucoup de plaisirs à vous lire et j'essaie de prendre vos remarques en compte pour la suite, dans la mesure où ça respecte ma conception de l'histoire. Je ne peux pas trop répondre à tout le monde parce que ça prendrait trop de place, mais merci à Bellarke-Princesse, à Nanoush (Guest), Babibou1234 et à Elianegirl pour vos encouragements et votre enthousiasme. Vous ne savez pas à quel point vos reviews me font chaud au coeur.**

 **Je vais juste me permettre de répondre à callmemore :  
Je suis contente de lire que tu apprécies ma fiction, malgré les deux inconvénients que tu mentionnes.  
Pour le premier, j'aime décrire le plus de choses possibles, parce que, pour moi, ça rend l'histoire plus réelle, où ce n'est pas à notre esprit de devoir imaginer les choses mais les descriptions qui deviennent vivantes. Je sais c'est un peu dit de manière farfelue, mais, pour dire que je ne conçois pas de faire moins de descriptions.  
Pour le deuxième, j'ai utilisé le terme "noiraude" simplement pour faire référence à la couleurs des cheveux de Raven (qui, pour moi, sont noirs, ce qui serait logique vu la signification de son prénom, bref, c'est mon avis) et je n'ai jamais pensé à ce terme comment étant péjoratif. Pourtant, suite à ton commentaire, j'ai ouvert le dictionnaire et ai découvert que, effectivement, il n'est pas forcément très positif. Aussi, je vais essayer de ne plus m'en servir pour la suite de mon histoire.**

 **Enfin, je vous laisse donc de ce pas lire ce quatrième chapitre et espère que vous éprouverez tout autant de plaisir que pour les précédents. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et encouragements ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Rêves vs. Réalité**

PDV Bellamy :  
A cet instant précis, il se demandait pourquoi la vie lui réservait des surprises de ce genre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il retrouve sa belle Princesse dans le café même ou sa sœur venait de commencer à travailler ? _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_

Il était simplement venu lui rendre visite, savoir si tout se passait bien, bref, jouer le grand frère modèle et inquiet qu'il avait toujours été. Mais, en réalité, sa motivation profonde qui l'avait poussé à venir voir sa sœur aujourd'hui, c'était qu'il voulait s'assurer que ce Lincoln, dont Octavia lui avait beaucoup parlé, trop à son goût et dans des termes trop positifs d'ailleurs, n'était pas trop entreprenant avec elle.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à tomber sur la belle blonde qui hantait ses pensées depuis quelques temps et pourtant, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle se trouvait juste en face de lui à cet exact moment. Pourtant, même s'il était convaincu que c'était bien elle, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Clarke ?

\- Bellamy ?

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent quelque peu en l'ombre d'un sourire quand il entendit son propre prénom sortir des lèvres de la jolie blonde. _Ainsi, elle ne m'a pas oublié ?_ Une autre voix se fit entendre dans sa tête, un peu plus malicieuse : _C'est pourtant pour qu'elle se souvienne de toi que tu l'as embrassée il y a deux jours, abruti !_

Il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans son corps à cette dernière pensée. _Merde ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié de_ détail ! Ils se regardaient toujours, attendant que l'autre réagisse.

A côté d'eux, Lincoln et Octavia passaient de l'un à l'autre, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement entre les deux individus, jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia lâche, ses yeux écarquillés et brillants d'une illumination soudaine :

\- Attends… Clarke ? _Cette_ Clarke ?

Il tourna ses prunelles brunes vers les vertes de sa sœur et acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Pour dire qu'elle avait toujours été un peu solitaire, Octavia était brillante et, surtout, elle le connaissait par cœur, aussi, le comportement bizarre dont il avait fait preuve depuis qu'il avait rencontré la Princesse ne lui avait pas échappé et elle l'avait harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il lui raconte toute l'histoire.

Ses yeux se tournèrent aussitôt vers la blonde dont les joues affichaient une jolie couleur rosée qui, d'après lui, lui allait à merveille, et qui souriait timidement. Toutefois, ses yeux bleus flamboyaient d'amusement et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était flattée de savoir qu'il avait parlé d'elle à sa sœur ou si elle était gênée de le revoir après les évènements de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Lui, qui arrivait toujours à connaître les réels sentiments des filles qui croisaient son chemin, pour le coup, cela l'agaçait quelque peu de ne pouvoir savoir les pensées exactes de la belle Princesse.

Un silence s'installa entre les quatre personnes, et seuls les bruits des conversations des quelques clients autour d'eux, des pas rapides des serveurs foulant la moquette verte et des ronronnements des machines à café se faisaient entendre. Bellamy pouvait ressentir la gêne qui émanait de Lincoln et d'Octavia, mais surtout de Clarke. Il voulait absolument changer cette ambiance un peu pesante et, alors qu'il réfléchissait, c'est une cinquième personne qui vint les sauver tous les quatre.

\- Lincoln ! Octavia ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de la pause à ce que je sache ! Lança Nyko derrière eux. Oh ! Salut Clarke ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, tu veux la même chose que d'habitude ?

Bellamy observa la jolie blonde qui sembla tout d'un coup se réveiller. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire radieux et ses prunelles bleues se fixèrent sur un point situé à sa gauche.

\- Salut Nyko ! Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir ! Oui, volontiers, merci !

Du coin de l'œil, le brun vit que Lincoln et sa sœur se détendirent quelque peu et ce dernier d'ajouter :

\- Je te l'apporte tout de suite ! Lança-t-il en suivant le dénommé Nyko.

\- Je t'apporte un café ! Assieds-toi avec Clarke en attendant ! Déclara sa sœur sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réclamation possible.

Il fit quelque pas en direction de la chaise libre située en face de la jeune femme, qui avait déjà pris place et était plongée dans un carnet. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil et fit un tour d'horizon du café, tout en prenant soin de ne surtout pas poser ses yeux sur Clarke.

\- Pourtant, celle qui devrait être gênée depuis notre dernière rencontre, ça devrait être moi, tu ne crois pas ?

Il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de planter son regard sur elle, découvrant qu'elle le fixait déjà de ses yeux transperçant.

\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle encore.

\- Si tu veux que je te réponde Princesse, il faudra être un petit plus spécifique.

Elle roula des yeux et, au lieu de reposer son regard sur lui, se pencha à nouveau sur son carnet, un crayon à la main.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ? Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

 _Merde ! Il a suffi d'une question pour que je ne sache plus quoi dire, d'habitude je plus à l'aise_... il repensa un moment à ce qu'il avait éprouvé avant d'effectivement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et il eut soudain une illumination sur ce qu'il devait dire.

\- Je voulais te laisser un souvenir, un petit quelque chose qui te ferait penser à moi !

\- Je crois que tu surestimes beaucoup l'effet que tu fais aux filles ! Répondit-elle.

\- Pourtant, il faut croire le contraire puisque tu m'as demandé pourquoi je l'avais fait ! Rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

\- Donc, maintenant, tu vas me dire que c'est une habitude pour toi d'embrasser des inconnues dans les trains ou n'importe où ailleurs ? Questionna Clarke en haussant un sourcil, ses lèvres retroussées pour former un sourire qui disait "je te tiens !"

 _Bon sang ! Elle l'avait bien piégé avec sa question, s'il répondait oui, il passait pour un coureur de jupon - et il n'avait pas envie de laisser cette impression-là, même si ce n'était pas réellement faux - et s'il répondait que non, il avouait qu'elle était spéciale pour lui ! Cette fille est douée... elle me plaît de plus en plus !_

\- On dirait vraiment que la réponse t'intéresse ? Serais-tu jalouse à la pensée que ces lèvres délicieuses aient pu toucher celles d'autres femmes ? Demanda-t-il en souriant de manière énigmatique.

\- Ne crois pas que je vais aussi facilement oublier que tu n'as pas directement répondu à ma question ! Lança Clarke dont les yeux brillaient d'amusement.

\- Ni toi à la mienne ! Répliqua Bellamy sur le même ton.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Octavia et Lincoln apparurent pour leur servir leur boisson. Lincoln interrogea Clarke du regard pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien et Bellamy vit les yeux de sa sœur pleins de reproches du comportement dont il faisait preuve à l'égard de la blonde. Ils repartirent quelques instants plus tard et Bellamy les suivit du regard. Quand il reposa ses prunelles sur Clarke, celle-ci était de nouveau plongée dans son carnet.

 _Bon sang ! C'est déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle fait ça !_ Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie et de frustration que la blonde ne lui porte pas plus d'intérêts que ça. Il continua à l'observer.

\- Arrête de me regarder ! Dit-elle, sans lever la tête.

\- Peut-être que je le ferais, si tu montrais un peu plus de respect !

Aussitôt, cette dernière releva la tête et le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Bellamy contempla ses prunelles bleues qui luisaient de fierté. Ses joues s'étaient colorées d'une jolie teinte rouge qui faisait un délicieux contraste avec sa peau pâle. Les lèvres du brun se retroussèrent gentiment pour afficher un sourire malicieux tandis qu'il vit que la rougeur s'étendait progressivement, atteignant son cou si délicat et ses clavicules, puis, petit à petit, la naissance de sa poitrine. Il suivit avec délice, et également une pointe d'avidité, le chemin emprunté et se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tes yeux sont-ils comblés par ce qu'ils voient ? Questionna froidement Clarke.

Il leva les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens et fut d'ailleurs surpris de constater qu'elle n'avait pas détourné le regard. Il ne put réprimer un sourire qui fit écho à sa pensée : _Oh oui, cette fille est fière et indomptable et ça lui va plutôt bien !_

\- Oui, absolument ! Finit-il par répondre, son sourire s'élargissant.

\- Et c'est toi qui parlais de respect juste avant ?

 _Touché ! Comment fait-elle pour savoir exactement quoi dire pour me piéger ? Elle est fantastique !_

\- Ou alors ce qui était différent c'est que je ne te montrais pas autant d'attention que tu le désirais ?

 _Rectification, cette fille est diabolique ! Mon pauvre Bellamy, tu vas perdre des plumes avec elle…_ Il scruta Clarke qui affichait un petit sourire triomphant et elle n'avait plus l'air de lui en vouloir pour l'avoir dévorée du regard, au contraire, elle semblait même contente et il sut que c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'elle l'avait percé à jour. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, une sonnerie se fit entendre et il vit Clarke sortir rapidement son téléphone avant de décrocher.

PDV Clarke :  
\- Oui ?

\- Bon sang Clarke, tu es où ?

\- Raven ?!

\- Elle-même ! Tu as oublié qu'on devait se voir ?

\- Merde ! Oui… j'ai eu un… imprévu !

\- Attends… tu as recroisé Bellamy ?

\- Exactement.

\- Et tu es avec lui en ce moment ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais Clarkey, l'endroit où on se voit importe peu…

\- Non ! Raven !

\- Pourtant, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un coup de main !

\- …

\- Te connaissant, tu dois être au café « The Grounders », j'y serai dans moins de cinq minutes ! Déclara Raven avant de raccrocher.

 _Et merde ! Je suis dans de beaux draps maintenant !_ Pensa Clarke en regardant son téléphone d'un air absolument terrorisé. Cette petite discussion lui avait complètement fait oublier qu'elle était dans un espace public et, surtout, que Bellamy se trouvait en face d'elle. Il se rappela à son bon souvenir en raclant sa gorge avant de demander, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix :

\- Un souci ?

Elle se tourna dans sa direction en battant légèrement des paupières, encore sous le choc de la conversation avec son amie.

\- Euh… non, non ! Tout va bien !

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air un peu… désorienté !

Juste à cet instant, Clarke entendit un brouhaha venant de la première pièce et des pas qui se rapprochaient rapidement de la seconde. Elle regarda le palier qui séparaient les deux pièces et vit, peu de temps après, une tête familière en jaillir. Les yeux foncés de son amie ne mirent que quelques secondes avant de la trouver et elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers leur table. Remarquant qu'il n'y avait que deux fauteuils, Raven en prit un à la table d'à côté et se jeta dessus, essoufflée.

Bellamy regardait son amie avec effarement et Clarke ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Raven s'était juste contentée de s'installer avec eux sans prendre la peine de se présenter ou de les saluer avant.

\- Pfiou… je n'ai jamais couru autant vite pour te rejoindre Clarkey !

Du coin de l'œil, Clarke remarqua Bellamy qui fit son célèbre sourire en coin quand il entendit le dernier mot. Cela lui prit toute sa volonté de ne pas rouler des yeux et lui faire une remarque. Au lieu de ça, elle se concentra sur Raven et le regarda en levant un sourcil. _Raven courir ? C'est bien la première fois qu'elle se donne autant de mal. Et dire que c'était pour_ le _rencontrer._

\- Tu ne nous présentes pas ? Fit Raven à son amie tout en lorgnant sans vergogne sur Bellamy.

\- Ah excuse-moi ! Moi qui croyait que tu n'attendais l'approbation de personne et que tu allais le faire toute seule, comme la première qu'on s'est rencontrées ! Railla Clarke.

Bellamy regarda la blonde avec étonnement, mais son visage était toujours flanqué d'un sourire. Quant à Raven elle ria aux éclats, ce qui fit soupirer Clarke, mais elle devait bien admettre que le rire de son amie lui avait rendu sa bonne humeur et l'avait même détendue. Sur ce, Raven tendit sa main vers Bellamy avant d'ajouter :

\- Je suis Raven, la meilleure amie de Clarke !

Le jeune homme prit la main tendue et la serra un instant. La blonde remarqua que ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur quasiment mesquine et elle commença se montrer méfiante.

\- Dans ce cas, je n'ai même pas besoin de me présenter, tu dois certainement déjà connaître mon nom !

\- En effet Bellamy, mais c'est quand même un plaisir de te voir en personne !

A ce moment-là, Octavia revint vers eux pour prendre la commande de Raven et en profita pour regarder son frère. Clarke eut l'impression qu'ils avaient une réelle discussion et se demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire. Octavia repartit et Raven la suivit des yeux et, avant même de tourner la tête elle demanda :

\- Vous êtes apparemment très proches, qui est-elle pour toi ?

\- O. ? C'est ma petite sœur. Lâcha nonchalament Bellamy. Pourquoi, tu entreprends de me caser avec ta copine ?

Clarke et Raven rivèrent leurs regards un tantinet choqués sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier s'intéressa particulièrement à la réaction de la blonde et vit que son visage, son cou et son décolleté étaient parcourus par une légère rougeur qui semblait néanmoins s'accentuer de seconde en seconde.

\- Et pourquoi donc je voudrais caser _ma_ Clarkey avec toi ?

 _Raven ! Tu es géniale !_ Pensa Clarke qui passait à l'un et l'autre des protagonistes en silence. Elle voulait absolument assister, et surtout observer, le choc des titans qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. _Bon sang, c'est horriblement egoïste ça ! On dirait que je suis excitée de les voir se battre pour moi. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, tout va de travers dans ma vie._

Elle attendait que Bellamy lâche une remarque cinglante, mais il avait l'air tout à fait mal à l'aise. _En soit, ce n'est pas étrange, Raven vient de lui demander quelles étaient ses qualités, chose qui n'est jamais facile à faire et même plutôt désagréable._ Voyant que Bellamy restait complètement muet, elle décida de l'aider en changeant de sujet.

\- Raven ! Il faut qu'on avance notre projet !

\- Projet ?! Vous êtes à l'école ensemble ou quoi ? Demanda Bellamy, ravit de pouvoir échapper à l'intrerrogatoire de Raven.

\- Pas que ça te regarde mais non, je suis en troisième année à la fac d'ingiénerie et elle, fit-elle en pointant un doigt vers son amie, elle est en troisième année de la fac des beaux-arts.

Bellamy fut sérieusement surpris d'entendre qu'elles suivaient des voies si différentes et le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois entre les trois protagonistes.

\- Viens Clarkey, il faut qu'on y aille ! Déclara Raven en se levant.

\- Oui, oui ! Je viens ! Lâcha Clarke en rouspétant quelque peu, tout en se levant à son tour et en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

Elle voulut s'éloigner de la table, mais une main imposante la retint par la poignet. Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Bellamy. Raven était déjà loin et même en dehors du café.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille ! Murmura Clarke.

\- Tu pourrais au moins dire au revoir comme il faut ! Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant un peu de la blonde.

\- Bien, salut ! Lança la blonde, gênée par cette nouvelle proximité qui lui rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois.

 _Ses yeux bruns tels deux gouffres insondables qui se rapprochaient._

La respiration de Clarke se fit moins régulière à mesure que son esprit lui envoyait des flashs de la dernière fois où elle s'était retouvée aussi proche du jeune homme.

 _Son souffle chaud et rapide qui caressait mon visage._

Clarke essaya de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de se changer les idées. Quant à Bellamy, il la regardait toujours, semblant attendre que ce soit elle qui initie un quelconque mouvement.

 _Ses lèvres douces qui prenaient avidement possession des siennes._

Clarke déglutit difficilement, sa gorge était sèche et elle maudissait son esprit qui lui avait fait revivre tous ces instants, ce qui l'avait tout autant chamboulée que la fois précédente. _J'en ai envie… j'ai envie de retrouver la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes…_ le corps de la jeune femme s'avança, suivant et obéissant à son instinct primaire. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, puis, quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit Bellamy qui s'approchait également.

 _Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Ce mec n'hésite pas à embrasser une inconnue et à recommencer de surcroît ! Mais c'est quoi ce type ?_ Se dit soudainement Clarke en réalisant ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire et, comme si un enchantement avait été brisé, elle recula vivement. Toutefois, son poignet était toujours sous l'emprise de la main de Ballamy et elle ne put même pas faire un pas en arrière. Elle se débattit quelque peu pour essayer de se libérer pendant que le jeune homme essayait de la calmer.

Soudain, son corps bougea tout seul est sa main gauche alla violemment s'aplatir sur la joue de Bellamya qui, par surprise, la lâcha enfin. Clarke ne dit rien et se contenta juste de partir en courant, la tête baissée.

PDV Octavia :  
Elle avait surveillé son frère pendant tout l'entretien, ne pouvant s'empêcher de croire qu'il ferait tout foirer, aussi elle ne fut qu'à moitié étonnée quand elle vit Clarke le gifler de toutes ses forces. Néanmoins, elle accourut vers Bellamy qui frottait ses doigts sur sa joue enflammée dont on commençait à distinguer les contours d'une main.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, c'est juste mon égo qui a le plus souffert pour le coup !

\- Tu est vraiment con tu sais ?

\- Ouais, tu me l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois…

\- En tout cas, elle ne t'a pas râté !

Elle vit le regard de son frère pétiller de joie avant qu'il ne lâche, dans un souffle quasiment inaudible :

\- C'était son souvenir à elle…

\- Tu as l'air de bien l'apprécier et je dois dire que moi aussi ! Elle n'est pas comme toutes les écervelées que tu avais l'habitude de faire tomber dans tes filets, et puis, elle a un certain caractère, un peu comme toi ! Ce qui veut dire que tu vas connaître l'enfer si tu continues comme ça !

Octavia observa son frère. Ses yeux étaient toujours rivés à l'endroit où Clarke avait disparu, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres, sa main toujours collée contre sa joue, comme s'il chérissait cette gifle. Elle n'avait jamais vu son frère dans cet état. _Il est complètement obnubilé par elle, tout ça va mal finir._ Mais comme elle était sa soeur et qu'elle voulait avant tout son bonheur, elle décida que, quoiqu'il en coûte, elle ferait tout pour l'aider. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait avant qu'il ne se tourne vers elle et qu'il ne murmure :

\- Alors souhaite-moi bonne chance !

 _Il nous faudra plus que de la chance ! Il nous faudra un miracle !_ Pensa-t-elle en soupirant devant l'immensité de la tâche qui s'annonçait d'ores et déjà comme gargantuesque.


	5. La découverte d'Octavia

**Je sais que certains l'attendent depuis plus longtemps et je voudrais vraiment m'excuser pour le retard que ça a pris. Je ne me cherche pas forcément des excuses, mais c'est vrai que, même d'écrire un seul chapitre ça prend du temps pour qu'il soit bien... et c'est parfois dur d'en trouver ou même l'envie de prendre du temps pour ça.**

 **En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir continuer cette histoire parce qu'elle me tient à cœur, surtout avec les derniers événements de la série qui m'ont donné de nouvelles idées ou m'ont aidé à en préciser des anciennes.**

 **Sans en faire davantage, je vous laisse lire ce 5ème chapitre et vous pouvez sans autre me faire part de vos commentaires ou remarques, ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La découverte d'Octavia**

 ** _Cinq semaines plus tard_**

PDV Octavia :

La jolie brune s'avachit dans un des fauteuils du café « The Grounders », épuisée. Elle venait de finir son horaire de la journée et tout ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant précis c'était de s'asseoir. Il y avait eu un monde fou au café et elle n'avait pas arrêté de courir dans tous les sens. Son frère était venu lui dire bonjour, mais il était vite reparti. Clarke était également venue boire son traditionnel Moccha Latte et était restée plongée dans son carnet pendant une bonne heure.

Octavia avait les yeux fermés et soupirait d'aise en même temps qu'elle sentait la tension quitter progressivement son corps quand elle sentit une main large se poser sur son épaule. Elle sut immédiatement à qui elle appartenait et sourit avant même d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui ! Lança Lincoln.

\- J'espère bien ! Railla Octavia mais avec une note d'amusement dans la voix.

Lincoln et elle s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés au fil des jours et il avait été assez rapidement clair que chacun plaisait à l'autre. Aussi, c'est tout naturellement qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, tout en le cachant à une seule et unique personne : Bellamy.

Octavia savait pertinemment que son frère, beaucoup trop protecteur quand il s'agissait de sa petite sœur chérie, prendrait assez mal la nouvelle, aussi, elle avait demandé à tous ses amis et à toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient de bien vouloir la boucler, demande qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à accompagner de menaces, suivies d'un regard assassin. La brunette, consciente de la peur qu'elle pouvait prodiguer aux autres malgré sa taille, était fière de cet atout et n'hésitait pas à s'en servir au besoin.

\- Tu vas toujours chez Clarke ce soir ? Demanda Lincoln.

\- Bien sûr ! Il y aura Raven, ça va être une super soirée !

Les trois filles s'étaient plusieurs fois retrouvées au café, puis, leur amitié grandissant au fil de ces moments, elles organisaient plusieurs fois des soirées juste pour elles, le plus souvent chez Clarke. Au début, Octavia devait bien avouer qu'elle s'était plus ou moins rapprochée de la blonde pour en apprendre plus sur elle, afin d'aider son frère, mais elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'elle appréciait sincèrement la jeune femme.

\- Dans ce cas, tu devrais peut-être te dépêcher, tu vas bientôt être en retard ! Déclara Lincoln.

Octavia se releva d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts qui fixèrent d'abord Lincoln, qui se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés sur le torse, puis une des horloges de la salle. Elle remarqua avec horreur que, effectivement, il fallait qu'elle file et plus vite que ça, sinon elle allait louper le train. Elle eut juste le temps de jeter son tablier dans son casier, de prendre son sac à main avant d'entreprendre une course folle jusqu'à la gare.

Elle sauta dans le train juste avant que les portes ne se referment et se posa contre une des parois pour reprendre son souffle et calmer son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine.

\- Alors, toujours aussi tête en l'air ? Demanda une voix.

La brunette releva la tête et aperçut Raven à quelques pas plus loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Octavia la rejoignit et elles se prirent dans les bras pour se saluer.

\- Tu sais que, contrairement aux étudiants, les gens qui travaillent ont un horaire à respecter ? Répondit alors Octavia sur le même ton employé par Raven.

\- Foutaises ! Tu crois vraiment que je peux me pointer en retard à un cours ? Mon prof est un vrai salaud ! Si tu arrives après lui, il te fout dehors et avec les formes !

\- Bon, d'accord, j'abandonne ! Mais sérieusement, cette journée a été pire que l'enfer ! On a eu un monde pas possible.

\- Tu dis ça comme si ta vie n'avait pas été folle depuis que ton frère a rencontré Clarke !

\- Touché ! Répondit Octavia.

Elle devait bien avouer que son amie avait vraiment raison sur ce point. Non seulement, elle devait gérer son frère, enfin plus que d'habitude, mais elle devait s'occuper de jouer les entremetteuses entre Clarke et lui, jongler avec son amitié avec les filles, ses horaires au café et sa vie privée, surtout Lincoln.

Quand les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à l'arrêt, elles descendirent en discutant justement de Clarke et de Bellamy. Octavia était ravie de trouver une alliée en Raven et, à elles deux, elles essayaient toujours de monter des plans rocambolesques pour faire avancer les choses entre la jolie blonde et le beau brun.

Arrivées devant la porte de l'appartement de Clarke, les deux comparses ne s'embêtèrent même pas à toquer ou à sonner et entrèrent directement, éparpillant leurs affaires par-ci par-là. La blonde vint les saluer et ses deux amies remarquèrent qu'elle portait un tablier et que ce dernier, tout comme les mains et le visage de Clarke, à quelques endroits, étaient tâchés de peinture.

\- C'est déjà le moment ? Désolée, j'étais complètement absorbée ! Laissez-moi juste quelques instants afin de pouvoir ranger et de me laver !

\- Tu veux un coup de main ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Volontiers si tu pouvais ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain pour que je puisse me nettoyer un peu.

\- Bien et moi je m'occupe de l'apéritif ! Lança Raven en se dirigeant directement dans la cuisine.

La brunette accompagna Clarke jusqu'à la salle de bain et, comme elle le lui avait demandé, lui ouvrit la porte. Pendant que son amie se lavait les mains et le visage, Octavia tenta une approche – chose qu'elle n'avait cessé de faire depuis que les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues proches :

\- Sinon, tu as vu mon frère dernièrement ?

\- O. arrête ! Ce n'est même plus discret !

\- Forcément, puisque tu fais la sourde oreille à mes remarques plus subtiles ! J'essaie d'être plus directe.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé s'il y avait une raison ?

\- Bien sûr, tout le temps. D'ailleurs, je serais ravie d'entendre la réponse maintenant.

\- C'est compliqué…

\- Arrête ces conneries ! Ce n'est qu'une excuse bidon et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

\- Ton frère est vraiment un vrai connard, pervers, arrogant et buté !

\- J'avoue, c'est une description parfaite !

Là-dessus, les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent gaiement.

\- Mais sérieusement, tu vas me dire qu'il n'y a pas une certaine alchimie entre vous ?

La blonde soupira avant de se tourner vers la brunette tout en s'essuyant les mains.

\- J'en sais rien ! Tantôt il est gentil et attentionné et il a des élans de sincérité et tantôt j'ai envie de m'en servir comme un punching ball tellement il est énervant. Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser et ça m'énerve…

\- Oui, tu aimes tellement que tout soit organisé… railla Octavia.

Clarke lui tira la langue et sortit de la salle de bain, suivie de près par son amie. Elles se dirigèrent vers le chevalet où trônait une aquarelle représentant la femme et son bébé qu'elle avait vus le jour même où elle avait rencontré Bellamy.

\- C'est super beau ! Déclara Octavia.

\- Merci ! Tu peux m'aider à la déplacer ?

\- Bien sûr ! On la met où ?

\- Suis-moi, je te guiderai ! On va directement prendre le chevalet, comme ça la peinture pourra bien sécher.

Octavia s'exécuta et, ensemble, elles portèrent le chevalet, et donc la toile, dans la chambre de Clarke. Quand elles l'eurent posé, Clarke se rendit vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en imposte pour raccourcir le temps de séchage et aussi pour éviter que sa chambre ne s'imprègne de l'odeur de peinture. Pendant ce temps-là, Octavia examina les autres toiles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

PDV Clarke :

Tout d'un coup, la brunette hoqueta de surprise et elle se retourna d'un coup. Clarke sut immédiatement ce que son amie avait trouvé à l'air réjouit qu'elle affichait et elle blêmit quelque peu. Elle fut paralysée et ne put empêcher Octavia de s'emparer du portrait de Bellamy et de l'embarquer dans le salon en appelant hystériquement le prénom de Raven.

\- Raven ! Tu étais au courant de ça ? Demanda Octavia.

\- De quoi ? Oh… _ça_ ! Oui, j'étais avec elle quand elle l'a fini !

\- Et comment ça se fait que tu ne m'en aies jamais parlé ? Je croyais qu'on…

L'esprit de la jeune femme tinta à ces derniers mots et elle retrouva l'usage de son corps pour aussitôt courir vers ses deux amies. Elle trouva Raven la main posée sur la bouche d'Octavia et cette dernière se débattait pour retrouver l'usage de la parole mais elle se calma aussitôt en voyant la blonde accourir vers elles et les regarder avec des yeux suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ?

\- Quoi ? Mais rien du tout ! Répondit Raven en relâchant gentiment Octavia.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as empêché Octavia de parler ?

Les trois amies se regardèrent, attendant que l'une d'entre elles parle. Finalement, c'est Octavia qui rompit le silence.

\- Bon, d'accord !

\- O. ! Dit Raven sur un ton autoritaire.

\- Quoi ? Elle nous a percées à jour, autant le lui dire non ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Raven. Bref, continua-t-elle en fixant Clarke des yeux, ça se voit à des kilomètres que Bellamy et toi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, donc on a décidé de vous donner un coup de pouce !

\- Pardon ? S'écria Clarke.

\- Oh tu as très bien en…

\- Non, ce n'est pas le moment O. ! Elle est en état de choc là ! Ajouta Raven.

En effet, Clarke tremblait légèrement et elle était devenue aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Raven et Octavia s'approchèrent d'elle, la prirent par les bras, chacune d'un côté, et l'emmenèrent vers le canapé où elles la firent s'asseoir. Les deux amies restèrent à côté d'elle en attendant que sa crise passe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke retrouva des couleurs et fût aussitôt assaillie par ses amies. Octavia voulait savoir si elle allait bien, ce qu'il s'était passé et ne cessait de babiller et Raven l'observa d'abord puis demanda, toujours du même ton autoritaire :

\- C'était pour quoi ? Le fait d'apprendre qu'on essayait de faire quelque chose dans ton dos ou le fait que tu sois mise en face de la vérité ?

Clarke regarda son amie et elle eut l'impression de se retrouver face à un mur… _non plutôt face à un miroir, impossible de se cacher, impossible de fuir et impossible de mentir_ , se dit Clarke et elle devait bien avouer que Raven lui faisait souvent cet effet-là. Elle la forçait à voir la vérité alors qu'elle-même ne voulait que l'enfuir le plus profondément possible et l'oublier.

Le silence était tombé et Clarke et Raven continuait de se scruter, tandis qu'Octavia les regardait tour à tour, sans bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Autant la blonde que Raven savaient que cette dernière n'allait pas laisser tomber et que Clarke devait certainement réfléchir à tout ça avant de répondre, mais elles savaient toutes les deux que Raven pouvait être patiente pour ce genre de choses, tant qu'elle obtenait une réponse à la fin. Clarke soupira en signe de défaite et baissa la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter et la vérité et le regard de ses amies en même temps.

\- Je ne crois pas que le fait que Bellamy et moi soyons faits l'un pour l'autre soit la vérité, mais ce qui est vrai c'est que je ressens des choses inhabituelles quand je suis avec lui et ce depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu, sinon je n'aurais pas dessiné son portrait et tu le sais !

Raven attendit encore quelques instants pour voir si son amie allait ajouter quelque chose mais il semblerait bien que c'est tout ce que Clarke comptait dire sur le sujet et ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Encore une fois, ce fut Octavia qui rompit le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Clarke la regarda un peu surprise de la tendresse et la douceur dont Octavia faisait preuve envers elle, puis elle lui raconta exactement comment les choses s'étaient passées, comment elle les avait ressenties ce jour-là, et aussi pour la deuxième fois où Bellamy et elle s'étaient vus.

Ses deux amies l'écoutèrent attentivement, ne l'interrompant à aucun moment, ayant trop peur qu'elle se referme et arrête de parler. Quand elle eut finit son récit, elle entendit juste Octavia qui laissa échapper un petit :

\- Wow !

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi étais-tu aussi intéressée à entendre ma version de l'histoire ? Demanda Clarke, sa curiosité ayant été piquée.

\- Au début, je ne savais pas qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais j'ai bien remarqué que Bellamy agissait bizarrement, je veux dire plus que d'habitude, ce qui fit sourire les trois amies, et j'ai fini par le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise ce qu'il s'était passé. Cependant, je remarque qu'il avait fait l'impasse sur certains éléments.

\- En gros, Bellamy t'a raconté sa version de l'histoire ? Demanda Raven. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

\- Ça nous met à égalité comme ça !

\- Et… il a dit quelque chose de… particulier ? Demanda timidement Clarke dont les joues s'étaient empourprées.

Raven et Octavia se tournèrent vers Clarke, surprises, puis elles échangèrent un regard, suivi d'un sourire.

\- Mmmh… on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait dit quelque chose. Bell est quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux sur ses sentiments, ses véritables sentiments et on ne peut pas se fier à ce qu'il veut bien montrer parce que, en général, ce n'est qu'une façade pour impressionner les gens. Toutefois, je le connais par cœur et je sais lire entre les lignes.

\- Donc ? Demanda Raven qui était aussi suspendue aux lèvres de la brunette que Clarke l'était.

\- Donc, du peu que j'ai pu lui arracher et qu'il a bien voulu me dire, j'ai compris qu'il a, dès la seconde où vos regards se sont croisés, directement été… fasciné et même impressionné ! Et ces sentiments se sont renforcés à chaque fois que vous vous êtes vus ! J'ai déjà vu comment mon frère agissait avec les filles et je peux te dire que c'est bien la première fois qu'il se comporte de la sorte… cela démontre à quel point tu es spéciale pour lui !

A la fin de son monologue, Octavia, dont le regard s'était perdu dans la contemplation des arbres, des branches, des différentes teintes de vert des feuilles ou des épines sur ces dernières et les jeux de lumière des rayons du soleil sur toutes les couleurs qui parsemaient la forêt qu'elle pouvait voir depuis l'appartement de son amie, leva les yeux et observa la blonde.

Clarke avait été très attentive à ce qu'Octavia lui disait et ses yeux bleus étaient restés fixés sur elle, essayant de vérifier si elle lui disait la vérité, s'il y avait une ruse derrière ces mots qui semblaient presque trop beaux pour être vrais. Quand elle avait entendu « spéciale », son regard s'était détaché d'Octavia pour se fixer sur le portrait de Bellamy que cette dernière tenait toujours entre ses doigts fins.

Elle avait bien senti que son amie avait dit la vérité, mais, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire rentrer cette vérité dans le crâne et, en regardant le portait du beau brun, elle voulait faire face à toute cette histoire. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir fixer les yeux du vrai Bellamy pour chercher cette vérité qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accepter, pour pouvoir déceler les propres réactions du jeune homme face à celle-ci, car elle supposait, à juste titre d'ailleurs, que lui aussi cherchait à enfouir cette vérité.

Elle perdit le fil de ses pensées et oublia toutes ses interrogations intérieures quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule gauche. Elle savait que c'était Raven et ne détourna pas le regard avant d'entendre ce que son amie avait à lui dire.

\- Clarke, n'essaie pas de te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Tôt ou tard, tu feras face à toute cette histoire en ayant les idées claires, mais, d'ici là, essaie juste de rester ouvertes aux probabilités qui peuvent s'offrir à toi, ok ?

PDV Octavia :

La blonde hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'accord. Octavia sourit en observant la scène et, pour détendre légèrement l'atmosphère, elle lâcha, en faisant un clin d'œil à Clarke :

\- Tu n'avais pas forcément le meilleur des modèles, mais ton dessin est vraiment réussi !

Les trois filles rigolèrent et toute la tension et le sérieux qui s'étaient installés laissèrent leur place à un ton plus léger et joyeux. Le reste de leur soirée se passa dans la même ambiance.

La brunette profita d'un moment où elle était plus ou moins seule pour se rendre aux toilettes. Arrivée, elle baissa le couvercle des toilettes et prit place dessus et elle sortit son téléphone d'une des poches avant de son jeans. Elle l'avait senti vibrer quelques fois et elle savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Lincoln ne prenait jamais le risque de la déranger quand il la savait en compagnie de Clarke et Raven. Au contraire, Bellamy avait des raisons de venir aux nouvelles pour s'enquérir de la situation à propos de la jolie blonde.

Une fois qu'elle eut activé son téléphone, elle vit que celui-ci lui avait laissé pas moins de cinq messages et elle roula des yeux. _Bon sang, il est vraiment sur les nerfs !_

Elle ouvrit le premier message et passa aux suivants directement :

 **Bell ** : Hey, O., dis, comme je sais que tu es avec elles, tu pourrais en profiter pour en apprendre un peu plus ?

 **Bell** : Ce serait vraiment cool si tu me tenais au courant. Je n'ai pas envie de merder avec Clarke…

 **Bell** : Toutes les informations que tu pourras récolter sont les bienvenues !

 **Bell** : Et si tu pouvais tâter le terrain… tu sais… pour moi… ce serait génial.

 **Bell** : O. ? Il se passe quelque chose ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

Arrivée à la fin des messages, elle souffla quelque peu d'agacement. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son frère depuis qu'il avait rencontré Clarke et le fait qu'il devienne si inquiet l'énervait quelque peu, surtout qu'il n'en faisait part qu'à elle. Elle commença à faire voltiger ses doigts sur l'écran tactile pour lui répondre. Une fois fini, elle prit quand même la peine de relire son message :

 **O. :** Tout d'abord, tu te calmes et tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas ton espionne personnelle. Je t'ai dit que je te donnerais un coup de main et c'est ce que je fais mais je te rappelle qu'elles sont aussi mes amies et qu'on ne parle pas que de toi ! Même si ça a été le cas aujourd'hui et, d'ailleurs, je suis énervée contre toi ! Clarke m'a raconté ce qui s'était vraiment passé les deux premières fois où vous vous êtes vus… quelle n'a pas été ma surprise en comprenant que tu avais « oublié » de me parler de la majorité des trucs ! Toutefois, dans ma bonté légendaire, je vais te donner un conseil pour la suite : tu devras faire preuve de patience et ne plus du tout la pousser sinon tu vas la faire fuir et même moi je ne serai plus en mesure de t'aider à ce moment-là, donc, prends sur toi !

Satisfaite, elle esquissa un sourire et appuya sur « envoyer ». Elle rangea ensuite son téléphone dans sa poche et sortit des toilettes pour se rendre dans le salon où Clarke et Raven l'attendaient avec un gros pot de glace.

Elle s'avachit avec ravissement sur le canapé et accepta avec un plaisir évident la cuillère que Clarke lui tendait.

\- Ça devient une habitude de manger un pot de glace chaque fois qu'on se voit… vous voulez vraiment que je devienne grosse hein ?

\- Si c'était le cas, on le deviendrait toutes les trois ! Déclara Raven !

\- Oh, merci, c'est tellement plus rassurant ! Railla Octavia, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

PDV Bellamy :

Il s'était laissé embarquer par ses potes, Nathan Miller et John Murphy, qui pensaient que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti s'amuser. Du coup, il se trouvait dans un bar, encadré par John et Nathan qui le tenaient à l'œil tout en regardant toutes les filles canon qui passaient par-là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Lança soudainement Miller.

\- Ouais, avant tu te serais rué sur bon nombre des filles et tu ne leur as même pas adressé un regard ! Bon, je ne vais pas trop m'en plaindre, ça en fera plus pour moi ! Lâcha Murphy.

\- Merci Murphy, ça me touche beaucoup ! Railla Bellamy.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Répondit Murphy, en souriant. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller voir ailleurs si ma présence est plus appréciée !

\- C'était pour Bell cette soirée ! Brailla Miller.

\- Peut-être, mais il n'en profite pas et je ne vais pas laisser passer des occasions ! Rétorqua Murphy qui s'éloignait de plus en plus d'eux.

\- Bonjour l'amitié… souffla Miller.

\- Ce n'est rien Miller ! Autant qu'il en profite… et puis, on peut toujours rigoler en le voyant se manger des râteaux ! Finit-il en faisant un sourire moqueur.

\- Je crois que c'est encore la meilleure façon de s'amuser ! Dit Miller dont les yeux exprimaient déjà de la malice à voir son ami se faire rejeter.

Alors que, leurs verres à la main, ils suivaient Murphy des yeux et le voyaient s'approcher d'une fille avec des cheveux bruns dont certaines mèches étaient tressées et dont le visage était orné par bout de tatouage tribal qui descendait ensuite vers sa nuque, Bellamy sentit une vibration dans sa poche de jeans.

Etant trop curieux de la façon dont allait se poursuivre la rencontre entre Murphy et la fille au tatouage, il ne regarda pas tout de suite son téléphone.

Il put néanmoins assister au monumental râteau que se pris son ami, monumental par le fait que la jeune fille lui avait jeté son verre à la figure après l'avoir giflé avec assez de force pour lui laisser une belle marque sur le visage.

Miller partit dans un fou rire, suivi aussitôt par Bellamy, tandis que Murphy revenait vers eux, le regard légèrement baissé, mais avec un sourire presque carnassier sur le visage. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, Miller demanda aussitôt :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour la faire réagir aussi violemment ?

\- Je lui ai dit que, tous les deux, on était destiné à faire de grandes choses.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et lui demander son prénom avant ? Questionna à nouveau Miller.

\- Oh, je le savais déjà son prénom… c'est Emori ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois !

\- Et elle te laisse quand même l'approcher ?! Lâcha Miller de manière sceptique.

Pendant que ses amis discutaient des relations « amoureuses » - sujet qui lui avait rappelé avoir reçu un message quelques minutes plus tôt – il prit son téléphone et lu le message de sa sœur avec effroi. _Merde ! Non seulement je viens de me mettre ma sœur à dos, encore, mais, quelque chose me dit que la discussion qu'elles ont eu sur moi ne s'est pas très bien passée. J'aimerais bien en savoir plus, mais quand O. est comme ça, c'est inutile que je lui demande des précisions… peut-être d'ici quelques jours._

\- La Terre appelle la Lune… lançait Miller en faisant de grands gestes devant les yeux de Bellamy. Ah… te revoilà ! Sérieusement, il t'arrive quoi ces temps ?

\- Il n'y a que les femmes pour changer un mec ! Déclara Murphy à la manière d'un vieux sage tibétain.

\- Attends, c'est la fille du train ? Je croyais que ça allait passer… mais, ça veut dire que tu l'as revue ? Demanda aussitôt Miller.

Bellamy s'en voulut aussitôt. Il avait également dû avouer qu'il avait vu une super jolie fille dans le train, mais il n'en avait pas révélé plus, ayant peur que ses potes ne partent à la recherche de Clarke. _Et quelque chose me dit que j'ai bien fait !_ Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait pas échapper à l'interrogatoire que Miller et Murphy allaient lui faire subir.

\- Oui, je l'ai revue quelques fois !

\- Et tu ne nous dis ça que maintenant ? Demanda Murphy qui surjouait sur le côté hystérique de la situation.

\- Vous n'aviez jamais demandé ! Souffla Bellamy, croisant les doigts pour que ses amis laissent tomber.

\- Alors c'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant… elle est comment ? Questionna Miller.

\- Elle est plus petite que moi d'une tête environ, les cheveux blonds comme les blés, des yeux bleus transperçant, un caractère bien trempé et assez bien proportionnée.

\- Tu parles de Clarke, non ? Fit une voix derrières les trois jeunes hommes.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà... je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien connaître vos suppositions sur la personne qui fait son entrée en cette fin de chapitre.**

 **Moi-même j'ai pensé à plusieurs personnes possibles et j'en ai finalement choisi une, mais cela peut encore changer... j'attends de voir vos réponses pour le savoir !**

 **Pour info, il est fort possible que je procède à une update des chapitres d'ici ces prochains jours car j'ai constaté qu'il y avait quelques fautes de frappe, mais, rien de nouveau ne sera ajouté, c'est surtout pour corriger les erreurs qui les parcourent.**

 **Je vais vraiment essayer de ne pas attendre aussi longtemps pour poster le prochain chapitre (Mon dieu, j'ai honte !)**


	6. New player in town

**Re-bonjour tout le monde,**

 **De nouveau, je poste un nouveau chapitre longtemps après le précédent et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! T.T**

 **Toutefois, j'ai eu quelques vacances et j'ai pu écrire non seulement celui-ci, mais également les deux suivants (donc 7 et 8). Je ne vais cependant pas forcément les poster tout de suite, mais les retravailler un peu depuis le Doc Manager, ce qui ne devrait pas forcément prendre un mois non plus !**

 **De plus, comme annoncé à la fin du dernier chapitre, je vais aussi procéder à la correction des quelques coquilles qui se sont glissées dans les chapitres précédents, ainsi qu'à de légères modifications pour la fluidité de l'histoire, puisque j'ai un peu de temps avant de reprendre le travail.**

 **Et avant de laisser place à l'histoire, je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent la peine de lire mon histoire, à toutes celles qui l'ajoutent en temps que "favorite" et/ou "follow" story et, particulièrement à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer des "reviews", car ce sont vos commentaires qui me donnent l'envie et le courage de continuer quand j'en manque, sans parler du plaisir que j'ai quand je les lis et pour ça, vous tous, vous êtes fantastiques et je ne pourrai jamais vous rendre toute la gratitude que j'éprouve pour vous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : New player in town**

PDV Bellamy :  
Les trois amis se retournèrent comme d'un seul homme en direction de la voix qui les avait interrompus pour apercevoir une jeune femme de leur âge, aux longs cheveux lisses et bruns et aux pupilles de la même couleur. Elle avait un maquillage noir autour des yeux, qui accentuait le vert de ses yeux. Elle dégageait une certaine autorité, ainsi que la prestance d'une Reine. Ses prunelles n'avaient pas un instant quitté celles de Bellamy en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle attendait toujours une réponse de sa part.

\- Euh… oui ! Répondit-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Attends… d'abord tu es qui toi ? Demanda Murphy avec son flegme habituel.

\- Murph… commença Bellamy.

\- Non, elle s'impose dans notre petite discussion sous prétexte qu'elle connaît la personne dont nous parlons ? Déjà c'est impoli et, en plus, le fait qu'elle connaisse ta fille du train est assez curieux pour en savoir un peu plus.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'était posé sur Murphy pour son petit monologue, et un léger sourire satisfait ornait à présent son visage.

\- Lexa ! Mon nom est Lexa.

\- Bien… Lexa… et comment as-tu connu cette dénommée Clarke ? Demanda encore Murphy.

\- Nous… elle s'interrompit et regarda à nouveau Bellamy dans les yeux avant de continuer, disons qu'il fut un temps où nous étions proches !

\- Proches ? Ça veut à la fois tout et rien dire ! Rouspéta Murphy.

\- Je crois surtout que ça ne vous regarde pas, aucun d'entre vous ! Répondit Lexa en regardant tour à tour les trois jeunes hommes et en finissant par Bellamy. Même si je pense que tu aimerais bien en savoir plus mais que tu as peur de connaître l'histoire, finit-elle s'adressant sans nul doute à Bellamy, en ayant toujours son regard planté dans celui du jeune homme.

 _Qui est-elle et comment arrive-t-elle à en savoir autant ? Mais surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et Clarke ?_ Bellamy sentit une certaine tension monter dans tout son corps et sous son effet, ses muscles se tendirent et sa mâchoire se crispa. Il avait une soudaine envie de serrer les poings mais il avait vu que la dénommée Lexa avait remarqué son changement d'humeur et que ça l'avait quelque peu amusée, aussi, il ne voulait pas lui donner encore plus de satisfaction de le voir perdre le contrôle.

\- J'imagine que tu voulais savoir quelque chose à propos de Clarke si tu es venue nous voir… non ? Questionna-t-il, son ton étant devenu un peu plus glacial qu'auparavant.

\- J'ai déjà eu la réponse à ma question ! Je sais qu'elle est de retour ici et je sais que je finirai par la revoir.

 _De retour ? Elle était partie ? Bon sang, je ne connais absolument rien de cette fille… et ça m'énerve prodigieusement !_ Il savait qu'il n'avait pu complètement se retenir de paraître étonné de cette révélation, tout comme il savait que Lexa avait, tout comme avant, également perçu ce changement.

\- Bon sur ce, je vous laisse ! Nous allons certainement nous revoir prochainement ! Souffla-t-elle, en direction de Bellamy, avant de tourner les talons et de marcher d'un pas assuré et conquérant vers la sortie du bar.

\- Elle se prend pour qui elle ? Vociféra Murphy quand la porte se referma derrière Lexa.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Miller, qui était resté étrangement calme durant cette rencontre, à Bellamy.

\- Ouais… c'était assez bizarre ! Répondit ce dernier pour tenter de noyer ses réels sentiments après cet évènement.

Toutefois, il savait pertinemment que Miller n'était pas dupe, Murphy avait été trop concentré sur Lexa pour pouvoir interpréter ses émotions à lui et il n'aurait pas cherché plus loin, mais pas Miller. Néanmoins, il fut surpris de constater que son ami ne creuse pas plus, mais il vit quand même le regard « je ne te crois pas, mais je te laisse tranquille… pour ce soir » que son ami lui adressa, pendant que Murphy s'excitait un peu plus, toujours remonté contre l'attitude de Lexa.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer. Dit simplement Bellamy en posant son verre sur le comptoir.

\- Quoi ? Hurla Murphy en se retournant, les yeux exorbités. C'est à cause d'elle c'est ça ? Questionna-t-il en tendant son bras droit en direction de la porte.

\- Non, c'est juste que ça a été une rude journée et j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu avant celle de demain.

\- Quelle idée de devenir prof… et d'histoire en plus ! Ronchonna Murphy, en abandonnant l'idée de faire rester son ami.

Bellamy salua ses potes et rentra chez lui à pieds, pour prendre un peu l'air, en espérant que ça allait à rassembler ses esprits. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand il fut devant la porte de son appartement, il entra machinalement la clé dans la serrure, étant trop perdu dans ses pensées pour faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Néanmoins, quand il sentit que la clé quelque peu coincer à aller dans le bon sens il constata que celle-ci était déjà déverrouillée. Il poussa la porte de la main, restant sur le palier, légèrement sur ses gardes.

 _Calme-toi, mon vieux, c'est peut-être simplement Octavia_. Après la mort de leur mère, ils étaient tous les deux restés dans l'appartement familial, n'ayant pas le cœur de quitter ce lieu dans lequel ils avaient tant de bons souvenirs avec leur mère, même si celui-ci était quelque peu petit et dans un état assez déplorable. Les murs étaient d'une vieille couleur verdâtre qui s'écaillait à plusieurs endroits et le sol était pour la plupart recouvert d'une moquette couleur gris trottoir, à part à la cuisine et à la salle de bains dont les murs et le sol étaient recouverts d'un carrelage qui avait dû être blanc un jour, mais qui était maintenant jaunâtre.

La porte d'entrée donnait sur un petit corridor qui contenait une petite étagère à gauche et un miroir suspendu juste en-dessus. Sur la droite, se trouvait un porte-manteau où quelques vestes trônaient. A la fin du corridor se trouvait le salon qui était la pièce centrale de leur appartement et qui permettait d'accéder aux autres pièces de la maison. Directement sur la gauche se trouvait la cuisine qui était ouverte, une table à manger en bois et carrée avait été placée en son centre, ainsi que trois chaises. En général, le tout était nickel, puisque c'est lui-même qui se chargeait de faire la cuisine et qui faisait le ménage, sa soeur n'ayant en général le don que de foutre le bordel, mais là, il voyait bien que celle-ci avait déjà fait un tour à la cuisine pour se préparer un truc à grignoter au vu de la nourriture qui se trouvait sur la table et de la vaisselle laissée à côté de l'évier.

Au bout du salon un autre corridor commençait. En face même de l'entrée de celui-ci se trouvait sa chambre et, tout au bout, se trouvaient trois portes, dont deux qui se faisaient face. Celle de gauche menait à la chambre de sa sœur, celle de droite menait aux toilettes et celle du bout donnait sur l'ancienne chambre de leur mère. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu le courage d'entrer dans la pièce depuis que celle-ci était morte, à part pour faire un tri de ses affaires.

\- O. ? C'est toi ?

\- Non, c'est le pape qui vient absoudre tes péchés ! Railla Octavia.

\- Oui, c'est bien toi ! Souffla Bellamy en sentant son corps se relâcher et en fermant et verrouillant la porte derrière lui .

Il franchit le corridor en quelques enjambées et déboucha donc directement sur le salon où il retrouva sa sœur qui était affalée de tout son long sur le canapé, en regardant la télévision. Il posa sa veste sur le dossier du fauteuil qui se situait avant le canapé, quelque peu décalé sur la droite, se laissa choir dedans, enleva ses chaussures avec ses pieds et posa ensuite ces derniers sur la table basse en laissant échapper un soupir d'aise. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et, quand il les rouvrit, il remarqua le regard intense que sa sœur lui lançait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, lassé.

\- Tu rentres tôt… il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question ! Rétorqua-t-il, plus amer qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et même pensé.

\- C'est bon, j'arrête ! Tu es vraiment trop de mauvais poil pour qu'on puisse discuter…

\- Normalement, ce n'est pas être toi qui devrait être énervée après moi en ce moment ? Du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris de ton message.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un regard noir de sa sœur avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers la télévision, visiblement excédée par son comportement. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de rompre le silence qui s'tait installé.

\- Est-ce que Clarke a déjà raconté quelque chose à propos d'une certaine Lexa ou alors qu'elle était partie pendant un moment ? Demanda-t-il.

Octavia tourna aussitôt la tête, sa curiosité, qui transparaissait dans ses yeux, piquée à vif.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Et pas d'omission de détails cette fois ! Finit-elle en pointant son index ver lui pour le mettre en garde.

Bellamy soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de répondre.

\- Les gars ont découvert que j'avais revu Clarke et il m'ont questionné à son propos. Je venais de la décrire quand une jeune femme nous a interrompus en demandant si on parlait bien de Clarke.

\- La fameuse Lexa ?

Oui, après quelques minutes de discussion, elle nous a dit qu'elle et Clarke avaient été proches et que même si j'avais envie d'entendre l'histoire, elle savait que ça ne me plairait pas. Elle n'en a pad dit plus sur leur passé, estimant que ça ne nous regardait pas. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle voulait, elle a simplement dit qu'on avait déjà répondu à sa question, que Clarke était revenue et qu'elles se reverraient bientôt. Elle est partie juste après en me précisant qu'on allait certainement se revoir prochainement.

\- Heeeein ? Lança Octavia, mais elle se prend pour qui elle ?

\- Je comprends donc que tu n'en sais pas plus que moi !

\- Non, répondit Octavia, quelque peu blessée et honteuse de ne pouvoir aider son frère, mais je vais mener mon enquête ! Finit-elle en relevant la tête, une farouche détermination fichée sur le visage.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ! Lança Bellamy, le sourire aux lèvres. Bon, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

Il se releva et partit dans sa chambre après avoir déposé un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de sa sœur. Il enleva tous ses habits, à part son caleçon et se jeta dans son lit. Il s'endormit assez vite, ses dernières pensées s'envolèrent vers une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus.

* * *

PDV Octavia :  
A peine son frère avait-il passé la porte de sa chambre qu'elle attrapa son téléphone portable. Elle composa aussitôt un message à destination de… Raven. Quelques secondes seulement après qu'elle ait appuyé sur le bouton « envoyer », elle reçut une réponse à ses interrogations… une réponse qu'elle n'appréciait guère.

 **RavenR** : Non, elle n'a jamais parlé d'une Lexa ou d'être partie…

Toutefois, elle reçut encore un message de son amie qui lui redonna espoir.

 **RavenR** : Mais je connais quelqu'un qui peut peut-être nous aider à éclaircir la situation.

Les jeunes femmes décidèrent que Raven allait se renseigner de son côté, avant de mettre au point la suite des opérations. Octavia reposa son téléphone et concentra ses pensées vers la dénommée Lexa. Elle souhaitait la rencontrer afin d'en apprendre plus sur elle, mais surtout sur son passé commune avec Clarke. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait chose faite dès le lendemain même.

Justement, la journée du lendemain avait été des plus banales, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au café. Quand elle passa la porte, elle sentit tout de suite que l'ambiance était particulière, plus tendue que d'habitude. Elle fut tout de suite apostrophée par Lincoln qui l'informa que la gérante, propriétaire et fondatrice du café « The Grounders » était là. La brunette sentit une pointe de stress monter en elle, ainsi qu'un frisson d'excitation lui parcourir l'échine en apprenant cela, ne sachant pas encore à qui elle aurait affaire.

En effet, jusqu'à présent, celle-ci n'était jamais venue au café et elle ne connaissait même pas son nom, tous les employés qui se référaient à elle l'appelaient « Heda ». Elle avait appris, plus tard, que ce surnom signifiait « commandante » et elle se souvenait avoir trouvé, sur le moment, que c'était adéquat. Si elle avait su, elle aurait fait les choses différemment. Après coup, elle s'était d'ailleurs reprochée de n'avoir pas demandé à son frère à quoi cette fameuse Lexa ressemblait.

Donc, elle était partie poser ses affaires au vestiaire en quatrième vitesse avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans la salle principale. Tout le personnel était rassemblé, entourant la « commandante ». Octavia se faufila à travers les corps de ses collègues pour se faire une idée plus précise de sa cheffe. Quand elle put enfin la voir, elle la trouva plutôt impressionnante, malgré le fait qu'elle était jeune. Cette dernière fit un bref discours que la brune n'entendit qu'à moitié, complètement fascinée par le personnage, avant de renvoyer tout le monde à son poste. Et c'est à cet instant précis que tout se précipita.

\- Octavia ! Lança une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Elle se retourna, le sourire déjà aux lèvres de revoir son amie, mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre le moindre son, quelqu'un d'autre la devança.

\- Clarke ! Souffla sa cheffe, d'une voix chaleureuse.

Octavia assista, paralysée et impuissante, à la scène qui se déroula ensuite au ralenti. Elle vit la blonde tourner la tête et battre des paupières plusieurs fois et sa peau pâlir, comme si elle voyait un fantôme surgir devant elle. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, puis la referma, complètement désemparée, avant de ne souffler qu'un mot qui fit hérisser Octavia quand elle l'entendit,

\- Lexa…

La brune contempla son amie, complètement immobile, observer Lexa d'un regard vide dont dont le visage laissait apparaître beaucoup d'émotions, alors que cette dernière s'avançait prudemment, comme face à un animal sauvage, par peur de l'effrayer. Quand elle furent fac à face, Lexa mit ses bras autour du cour de la blonde et la serra contre elle. Octavia ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Clarke ne retournait pas l'étreinte de sa cheffe et ce simple fait lui arracha un petit sourire et, par la même occasion, redémarra son cerveau. Au même moment, Lexa se séparait de son amie, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il fallait croire qu'elle était habituée à un comportement plus chaleureux de la part de Clarke. Octavia saisit cette occasion pour s'interposer entre les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Clarke ! Je t'attendais ! C'est gentil de me rapporter mon carnet.

La blonde battit des paupières retrouvant gentiment pieds dans la réalité et regarda son amie, d'abord d'une air incrédule, puis d'un air reconnaissant avant de lui sourire.

\- De rien. Dit-elle en sortant le carnet de son sac et en le donnant à Octavia. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire long, j'ai…

\- Oui, je sais, tu me l'as dit hier soir ! Amuse-toi bien ! Ajouta rapidement Octavia en voyant la blonde peiner à finir sa phrase, tout en voyant, du coin de l'œil, Lexa complètement éberluée par cet échange, ce qui lui arracha un sourire triomphant.

\- Merci, on s'appelle quand tu as fini ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Ça marche, j'ai hâte de savoir comment ça se sera passé.

Sur ce, la blonde tourna les talons en jetant un dernier regard à Lexa et partit sans demander son reste. Avant que sa cheffe ne l'interpelle, elle partit du côté des vestiaires pour ranger le carnet de Clarke en sécurité et en profita pour envoyer un message à Raven.

 **OctaviaB** : Je sais qui est Lexa, te raconterait après le boulot. Voici le numéro de Bell. Trouve Clarke et envoie-le la chercher. Bisous, à plus.

Elle rangea aussitôt son téléphone dans son casier quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle s'attendait à voir sa cheffe qui venait pour la questionner, mais il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait juste de Lincoln.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Pour le moment, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je compte bien le découvrir s'il s'agit d'aider une amie en difficulté ! Répondit-elle un air de défi sur le visage, avant de tourner les talons et sortir de la pièce.

Lincoln la suivi des yeux, au début encore interloqué par la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, mais il sourit bien vite face à a détermination d'Octavia, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle était tellement bornée qu'elle ne s'avouerait pas vaincue avant de réussir, et également au fait que, même si elle ne connaissait pas Clarke depuis longtemps, elle faisait déjà preuve d'une loyauté sans limite envers elle. Il secoua la tête avant de sortir à son tour du vestiaire pour retourner travailler.

* * *

PDV Raven :  
A la seconde où elle posa les yeux sur le message d'Octavia, Raven bondit de son tabouret. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, elle voulait absolument rappeler son amie pour en apprendre plus, mais, premièrement, elle savait qu'Octavia était au travail et qu'elle ne répondrait pas et, enfin, elle avait une mission : retrouver Clarke. Elle appela son numéro, mais elle fut reçue par le message de la boîte vocale de son amie. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois de l'appeler et lui envoya également des messages, le tout en vain, puisque, à chaque fois, c'était la même chose : silence radio.

Commençant à être un peu inquiète, elle enclencha alors son cerveau. _C'est Octavia qui m'a écrit, elle a donc dû assister à quelque chose et à l'heure où elle m'a envoyé son message, elle venait de commencer de travailler à « The Grounders ». Donc la fameuse Lexa y est, mais, surtout, Clarke n'y est plus._

Elle savait donc qu'il était inutile de se rendre là-bas. Peut-être était-elle simplement rentrée chez elle, aussi elle s'habilla et partit aussitôt vérifier cette hypothèse, même si elle pensait bien que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile. Et, effectivement, quand elle arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de son amie, elle voyait bien que personne n'était là. Elle sortit son téléphone et fit défiler les contacts jusqu'à « Jasper Jordan » et appuya sur « appel ». Après plusieurs sonneries, celui-ci décrocha. Ils eurent une assez courte conversation et Jasper, qui ne put l'aider, lui conseilla d'appeler Monty Green, ce qu'elle fit directement à la fin de l'appel. Ce dernier décrocha plus rapidement que son meilleur ami et elle pu un peu plus approfondir le sujet de sa première mission – se renseigner sur le départ de Clarke de la ville – avec lui. Il lui confirma d'ailleurs que Clarke avait bel et bien quitté la ville pendant quelques mois suite à un incident.

\- C'était suite à la mort de son père ? Demanda Raven.

\- Non, il était déjà… parti à ce moment-là, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Si tu souhaites en savoir davantage, tu devrais appeler Wells. Ils sont amis depuis leur enfance, leur parents étaient proches.

\- Ok, merci Monty ! A bientôt.

\- De rien, j'espère que tu la retrouveras et qu'elle va bien.

\- Je te tiendrai au courant. Bye.

Après avoir raccroché, elle appela donc Wells en s'asseyant contre la porte de l'appartement de son amie, sachant pertinemment que ça prendrait plus que quelques minutes pour apprendre la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas non plus partir au risque de louper la blonde si celle-ci venait à rentrer, même si elle doutait sérieusement que ça arrive. Elle savait parfaitement que la blonde pouvait se montrer butée et qu'il fallait lui donner des coups de pouce - _ou plutôt des pieds au cul_ \- pensa Raven, pour lui faire entendre raison.

\- Allô ? Répondit l'intéressé après quelques sonneries.

\- Salut Wells, c'est Raven.

\- Ah salut Raven ! Ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'aurais besoin de ton aider pour retrouver Clarke.

\- Comment ça « retrouver Clarke » ?

\- Elle a revu quelqu'un de son passé, une certaine Lexa, et, depuis, elle est introuvable et elle ne répond pas à mes appels ou mes messages.

\- Ah… je comprends mieux !

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Je ne sais pas c'est plutôt à Clarke de t'en parler.

\- Je sais que cette Lexa est liée à un événement qui s'est passé et qui a provoqué le départ de Clarke de la ville pendant quelques mois.

\- Pour dire que personne n'est censé être au courant, tu me parais déjà assez bien renseignée sur ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- C'est normal, c'est mon amie et en tant que telle, comme elle a disparu sans prévenir personne, je me devais de faire des recherches pour la retrouver.

\- Bon d'accord, mais, avant de t'en dire plus, il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de la ramener.

\- … où est-elle ? Demanda Raven après un moment de silence.

\- Au cimetière !

\- Pardon ? Hurla Raven. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Ajouta-elle, un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

\- Tu comprendras quand je te raconterai, mais, pour l'instant, il faut que quelqu'un aille la chercher, sinon, elle peut très bien y passer la nuit !

\- Ok, je te rappelle dans moins de 5 minutes.

Elle raccrocha et alla chercher le numéro de Bellamy qu'Octavia lui avait envoyé, prit la peine de l'enregistrer et, dès que cela fut fait, appuya sur le bouton "appel".

\- Allô, Bellamy Blake ?

\- Salut, c'est Raven, la meilleure amie de Clarke, j'ai besoin de toi pour la retrouver !

\- Euh… ok. Lança-t-il d'une voix surprise qui démontrait clairement qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

\- Va au cimetière, trouve-là et ramène-là chez elle. Dit-elle en lui donnant l'adresse de Clarke. Je vous attendrai ! Précisa-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle mit fin à l'appel sans autre forme de procès et rappela immédiatement Wells ne pouvant pas attendre d'en savoir plus. Dès qu'il décrocha, elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'embêter des formules de politesse et l'assaillit directement.

\- Voilà, quelqu'un va la chercher !

\- Bien... Toutefois, pour que tu comprennes mieux dans quel cadre tout cela est arrivé, il faut que je revienne quelque peu en avant et je dois te poser une question : Clarke a-t-elle déjà parlé de ses parents ?

\- Seulement de son père et qu'il était mort il y a quelques années, pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Les circonstances de sa mort sont plus… compliquées que ce qu'elle veut bien expliquer et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle elle ne parle plus à sa mère et qu'elle ne l'évoque à personne. Sa mère est directement liée à la mort de son père !

\- Hein ? Mais comment cela ? Questionna aussitôt Raven, sous le choc de la révélation.

\- Je suis désolé, mais ça c'est une autre histoire que seule Clarke peut raconter, c'est trop personnel. Bref, après ça, Clarke en voulait terriblement à sa mère et elles s'engueulaient pratiquement tout le temps. La tension n'a cessé de monter, jusqu'à ce jour fatidique.

* * *

 **Voilà donc ce sixième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires :D et même si ce n'est pas le cas d'ailleurs ! Si vous avez des remarques à faire, c'est volontiers que je les lirai et regarder si je peux en tenir compte ! :)**

 **Je tenais absolument à arrêter ce chapitre à ce moment précis de l'histoire pour que l'on en apprenne plus dans le prochain. Je serais curieuse d'avoir vos suggestions quand à l'évènement du "jour fatidique" !**

 **De plus, Lexa a fait son apparition et ça c'est quelque chose qui me réjouit pour la suite de l'histoire. Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis totalement Bellarke, mais ce ne serait pas aussi rigolo si tout se passait sans histoires, non ? ;)**

 **Sinon, je suis contente parce que le rythme de l'histoire s'accélère un peu par rapport aux premiers chapitres où c'était assez lent, mais c'était principalement pour établir les décors, les personnages et leurs habitudes journalières. La suite va donc continuer à évoluer de manière un peu pus rapide !**

 **Enfin... pour en venir à la saison 3 de la série (dont la version VOSTFR est déjà finie depuis bien trop longtemps à mon goût T.T), je ne me lasse pas de revoir quelques instants Bellarke dans les épisodes 13 et 16 ! Si vous les avez également vus, je pense que vous voyez exactement de quoi je parle 8-D ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, je pense que vous allez être aux anges quand vous les verrez ! Bon, je m'arrête, parce que je pourrai parler de ça pendant des heures ! =P (en passant, je serais plus que ravie d'en parler avec vous si vous êtes comme moi).**

 **Merci encore pour le temps que vous prenez pour lire et commenter cette histoire =D  
et au prochain chapitre ;)**


	7. Secret

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Voili, voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez tous ! (Ouais, je sais, ça fait très prétentieux, mais j'ai toujours eu envie de dire cela et je me disais que c'était le chapitre rêvé pour le dire ahahahah - bon d'accord, je me calme...)**

 **Comme annoncé dans le dernier chapitre, vous apprendrez pourquoi le fait de revoir Lexa a bouleversé Clarke au point de "disparaître"...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Secret**

PDV Bellamy :  
Après que Raven ait raccroché, il garda encore son téléphone contre son oreille pendant quelques secondes. _Il n'y a pas à dire, cette fille est vraiment... directe !_ Après que la surprise initiale soit passée, il ne perdit pas plus son temps avant de partir chercher la jolie blonde. _Dans un cimetière... c'est quoi cette histoire encore ?_ Se demanda-t-il en attrapant vite-fait une veste sur le porte-manteau et de partir de chez lui au pas de course pour se rendre jusqu'à sa voiture et de grimper dedans. Le temps qu'il arrive jusqu'au cimetière la nuit commençait déjà de tomber. _Merde !_ Il se gara à la va-vite devant l'entrée et sortit en trombe de sa voiture. Il commença à courir entre les pierres tombales, jetant sans cesse des regards autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver sa belle princesse.

Il ne put malheureusement pas la trouver avant que la nuit tombe définitivement et fut obligé d'utiliser son téléphone comme lampe de poche à cause de la nuit qui l'entourait pour voir où il mettait les pieds et dans l'espoir de retrouver Clarke. Il éclairait rapidement les alentours à la recherche de l'éclat de sa belle chevelure dorée, quand soudain, il la vit. Il venait d'éclairer un endroit et était déjà passé à autre chose quand son esprit réalisa soudain qu'il avait vu et reconnu ce qu'il cherchait désespérément dans cet endroit maudit depuis plus de 20 minutes.

L'ayant enfin retrouvée, il se calma quelque peu et la regarda un instant en essayant de ne pas l'éclairer directement avec le faisceau de sa lampe de poche improvisée. Elle était agenouillée devant une pierre tombale, directement sur les gravillons qui pavaient le sol des chemins du cimetière, et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, son visage enfoui dans ses mains et le corps secoué de soubresauts. A cette vue, il serra les poings, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de pleurer, même s'il était prêt à prendre toutes ses peines et tous ses fardeaux pour ce faire.

Il éclaira le chemin à ses pieds avant d'avancer tout doucement, prudemment, vers elle. Il ne voulait pas l'apeurer, même s'il mourrait d'envie de courir à ses côtés, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer fort contre lui pour la consoler ou, du moins, lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Après quelques minutes, qui lui semblèrent plutôt avoir été des heures, il était enfin arrivé à sa hauteur. Il éteignit la fonction "lampe de poche" de son téléphone portable avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois lever les yeux vers lui pour vérifier si elle connaissait bien la personne qui s'approchait d'elle, trop perdue dans ses pleurs qui n'avaient pas cessés ou même diminués. Il posa alors sa main gauche sur son genou droit et contempla la pierre tombale dressée devant lui, devant eux, qui les surplombait, menaçante et implacable, d'un destin qui, finalement, attendait tout le monde sur cette terre.

* * *

PDV Raven :  
Celle-ci était toujours autant attentive à la conversation qu'elle avait avec Wells. _Enfin, dans le cas présent, c'est plutôt un monologue..._ se dit-elle en retenant un ricanement narquois.

\- A cette époque, continua justement celui-ci, elle était en couple avec un certain Finn Collins, qui l'avait soutenue durant toute l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue depuis la mort de son père. Il l'a vraiment beaucoup aidée à traverser cette épreuve et pour ça, je lui en serai toujours reconnaissant. Bref, la mère de Clarke les avait invités à fêter Noël ensemble, sachant pertinemment que la présence de Finn était une condition sine qua non pour que sa fille vienne et ainsi la revoir. Avec le recul, je me demande bien à quoi elle pensait. Elle savait pertinemment que ce que Clarke pensait d'elle, elle avait été très claire à ce propos, pourtant elle la forçait à avoir des contacts avec elle. Comment pouvait-elle qu'imaginer que tout cela finirait bien ? Donc, le souper s'est, comme toujours, déroulé dans une ambiance des plus tendues et glaciales, les cris commençant à fuser, surtout de la part de Clarke, dès que le plat principal fut servi. Dès que Clarke eut atteint ses limites, ne pouvant plus supporter l'attitude de sa mère, elle partit sans un mot, aussitôt suivie par Finn.

\- Euh... temps mort ! Comment tu sais tout cela ? L'interrompit Raven.

\- J'étais présent, avec mon père. Les parents de Clarke et mon père ont toujours été proches, c'était comme si on était une grande famille. Satisfaite ? je peux continuer ? Cette nuit-là, poursuivit-il après le marmonnement d'approbation qu'elle lui lança, c'est Clarke qui a conduit. Finn habitait déjà tout seul et, du coup, Clarke avait emménagé avec lui, ne pouvant plus habiter sous le même toit que sa mère.

\- Clarke conduit ? Hurla Raven, mais pourquoi elle s'emmerde à prendre les transports communs ?

\- Oui, tu vas comprendre pourquoi si tu arrêtes de me couper… bon, reprit-il après avoir attendu quelques secondes pour voir si celle-ci allait lui répondre, je ne sais pas vraiment tout de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je pense que Finn, voyant à quel point Clarke était excédée, n'a pas voulu la contredire et l'a laissée faire comme elle l'entendait.

* * *

PDV Bellamy :  
Ce qui le frappa en premier lieu ce fut l'âge que le jeune homme, dont il avait appris que celui-ci s'appelait Finn Collins, avait au moment de sa mort. Il était un peu plus jeune que lui et il devait donc avoir plus ou moins le même âge que Clarke. Ensuite, c'est la façon dont il était mort : accident de voiture. Avant qu'il ne puisse approfondir le sujet un peu plus, il sentit la main de la blonde, frêle, tremblante et glacée, sur la sienne. Il détacha aussitôt son regard de la pierre tombale pour l'observer. Celle-ci observait la pierre tombale du jeune homme devant elle avec des yeux rouges et quelque peu gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré, ses larmes s'étaient taries, mais il voyait bien que, de temps à autre, quelques-unes s'échappaient encore de ses prunelles et coulaient le long de ses joues rosées. Il la sentit serrer sa main, comme si elle cherchait du courage, mais également quelque chose à se raccrocher pour ne pas être emportée par les émotions.

\- C'était mon petit-ami Ma mère nous avait invités à fêter Noël avec elle et Wells Jaha, mon ami d'enfance, ainsi que Thelonious Jaha, son père. Depuis le décès de mon père, j'ai des relations compliquées et tendues avec ma mère, et c'est peu de le dire. Lança-t-elle en affichant un air vindicatif sur le visage pendant quelques secondes, puis repassa à un air triste en repensant à la suite de son histoire. Ce soir-là, continua-t-elle, ne faisait pas exception et Finn et moi sommes partis dès que possible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est moi qui ai pris le volant ce soir-là…

A ces mots, le sang de Bellamy ne fit qu'un tour, sachant déjà la tragédie qui s'était déroulée ce fameux soir et commençait à comprendre pourquoi sa belle princesse se trouvait dans cet état quand il l'avait trouvée.

\- J'aurais dû savoir que, avec mon état émotionnel aussi chamboulé, je n'étais pas apte à conduire, mais je n'avais clairement pas des pensées raisonnables sur le moment… pourtant, j'aurais dû y penser. Avant que mon père ne meurt, je voulais faire la fac de médecine et devenir médecin, comme ma mère. Je connaissais déjà pas mal de choses, ma mère me prenait souvent avec elle pour observer et parfois même l'assister donc j'aurais dû penser à tout ça. Bref, j'ai conduit tout en parlant de l'attitude de ma mère que je trouvais révoltante et je me laissais facilement emporter par la colère. Dans un excès de rage, j'ai voulu accompagné mes mots par des gestes, mais mes mains sont restées agrippées au volant. Nous avons fait un écart sur l'autre voie et, au même moment, un véhicule arrivait dans l'autre sens. La collision a été brutale, mais j'ai été retenue par la ceinture de sécurité et l'air bag, puis j'ai senti une pression terrible sur mes jambes. La force du choc avait tellement été violente que l'avant de la voiture me compressait de plus en plus les jambes. C'est là que j'ai entendu le pare-brise éclater et que j'ai vu Finn passer au travers et être violemment éjecté contre la voiture d'en face. J'ai dû le regarder mourir sans pouvoir bouger, sans pouvoir l'aider ou même être à ses côtés et lui tenir la main. Nous ne pouvions que nous regarder. Même après qu'il soit parti, mes yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter les siens, qui étaient pourtant devenus vitreux. J'ai ensuite senti une douleur atroce dans mes jambes et, je me souviens vaguement avoir vu le conducteur de l'autre véhicule sortir et venir vers moi avant de perdre connaissance. Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, plusieurs jours plus tard, le dos raide et les deux jambes immobilisées dans des plâtres. Quasiment tous mes os ont été cassés sous la pression de la tôle. Aussitôt, même si je savais déjà l'horrible vérité, j'ai demandé des nouvelles de Finn, j'avais besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. On m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas survécu, qu'il était mort sur place et également que l'autre conducteur allait bien compte tenu des circonstances, mais je m'en fichais, tout ce qui m'importait c'était que Finn était mort et que c'était moi qui l'avait tué !

* * *

PDV Raven :  
\- C'est quand elle était à l'hôpital qu'elle a fait la connaissance de Lexa.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Raven, curieuse.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment elles s'étaient rencontrées exactement. Répondit Wells, sans s'offusquer de la énième interruption de Raven.

 _J'imagine qu'il doit encore se poser cette question..._

\- A partir de ce moment, Lexa venait tous les jours voir Clarke et j'ai pu la voir changer jour après jour. Au début, c'était positif, car elle semblait ressentir moins de culpabilité par rapport à l'accident et à la mort de Finn, mais, au bout d'un certain temps, elle est devenue fermée, glaciale avec tout le monde, disant à qui voulait l'entendre que l'amour n'était qu'une faiblesse et qu'elle devait s'en débarrasser si elle voulait devenir forte un jour. Quand j'ai remarqué que la situation empirait, j'ai voulu discuter avec elle que ce n'était pas vraiment la solution, mais Clarke étant aussi butée, elle refusait toujours d'en parler et me disait que ça ne me regardait pas. Un jour, je lui ai clairement dit ce que je pensais vraiment de Lexa, dont je trouvais que la présence était nocive, Clarke s'est énervée contre moi et, le lendemain, comme par hasard, elles avaient toutes les deux disparu, Clarke n'avait laissé qu'une note qui disait "ne me cherchez pas...".

* * *

PDV Bellamy :  
\- Je suis partie avec Lexa pendant 5 mois. Au début, c'était vraiment sympa. Vu l'état de mes jambes, c'est elle qui m'accompagnait partout et qui prenait soin de moi. Je savais déjà qu'elle était intéressée par plus, mais je n'étais pas prête, principalement à cause de la mort de Finn, dont j'estimais toujours être la seule responsable, et ce même si je la trouvais intrigante et que je voulais en savoir plus sur elle. Après 4 mois, mes jambes étaient presque totalement guéries et je pouvais de nouveau avoir une certaine autonomie. Etre avec Lexa avait même soigné une partie de mon âme et de mon coeur brisé et rongé par la culpabilité après la mort de Finn et j'ai commencé à me laisser aller, à ressentir un fort sentiment pour Lexa. Ce fut beau, comme nuit d'étoiles filantes, mais ce fut aussi court que quand on les regarde. J'ai découvert qu'elle m'avait plus ou moins trahie et je suis donc partie de mon côté, le cœur à nouveau en miettes. Après ça, Lexa avait voulu m'appeler plusieurs fois, mais je ne lui ai jamais répondu et, un jour, j'ai juste eu un message d'elle me disant qu'elle rentrait. Ce simple mot m'a fait repenser à ce que j'avais moi-même fait avant de partir comme une lâche, face au comportement que j'avais eu avec les personnes qui m'étaient chères. J'étais tellement secouée de remarquer comme j'avais été odieuse, principalement avec Wells que je suis restée seule pendant encore un mois pour essayer de vivre avec cette version de moi que je détestais, avant de rentrer.

* * *

PDV Raven :  
\- Quand elle est revenue, six mois plus tard, elle n'était plus du tout la même personne. Elle était complètement effondrée, elle était à peine l'ombre d'elle-même à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et de ce qu'elle pensait d'elle-même. Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle voulait tout oublier et ne jamais reparler de cette période, ce que j'ai respecté, pensant que c'était le meilleur moyen qu'elle guérisse. Elle a annulé son inscription de la fac de médecine, a changé de matière et s'est dirigée ver la fac des beaux-arts. Clarke a toujours dessiné, pour le plaisir, mais surtout pour le plaisir de son père qui trouvait qu'elle avait un don pour cet art et s'est dirigée vers cette matière plus pour se rapprocher de son père, mais avant tout pour essayer de se retrouver et ça a marché, du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru... jusqu'à maintenant. Au début, je l'ai soupçonnée d'enterrer tous ses sentiments, faisant comme si de rien n'était et, même si j'étais content de la retrouver aussi vivante, je me méfiais quand même que tout lui revienne en plein visage, un jour ou l'autre, mais le dessin a été son médicament le plus efficace, son exutoire pour sortir toute la culpabilité et la colère qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle et, peu à peu, elle est réellement redevenue celle que j'avais toujours connue, celle d'avant toutes les tragédies, même celle d'avant la mort de son père. Je me suis laissé avoir et j'ai réellement pensé qu'elle avait fait son deuil, qu'elle avait tourné la page et qu'elle avait continué à avancer. Je n'aurais pas dû me contenter de ce que je voyais, j'aurais dû chercher à savoir si tout ça était réel, peut-être que j'aurais pu lui éviter de souffrir... encore...

Comprenant qu'il était arrivé à la fin du récit, Raven, mit un moment à se remettre de ses émotions après le choc de toutes ses révélations. Aussi, après un moment de silence, elle lança, d'une voix douce :

\- Tu sais Wells, je pense que, même si tu avais continué à te méfier et que tu aurais su qu'elle faisait semblant, tu n'aurais pas pu la protéger de souffrir encore une fois. Elle doit passer par-là parce que même si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle ne faisait pas les choses correctement, elle est tellement têtue qu'elle n'en aurait quand même fait qu'à sa tête. Maintenant, elle repasse par toute cette souffrance, mais je pense qu'elle est plus ouverte à se faire aider par son entourage parce que, contrairement à avant, elle n'est plus toute seule !

\- Ouais, tu as sûrement raison. Lança faiblement Wells.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Dit-elle avec un air enjoué.

\- Ahahahah ! Rigola-t-il, retrouvant un peu le moral. Au fait, si ce n'est pas toi qui est allée la chercher, c'est Octavia ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Non, mieux… commença-t-elle sur un ton malicieux et un sourire tout autant malicieux flanqué sur le visage.

\- Ne me dis pas que….

\- Si ! Répondit Raven.

\- Bellamy ?! Sérieusement ? J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne va pas tout foirer !

\- Mmmh, je ne crois pas ! J'ai le sentiment qu'il est exactement ce dont Clarke a besoin pour passer outre cette phase douloureuse dans laquelle elle se trouve. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix empreinte de sagesse. De toute manière, s'il fait un seul pas de travers, je vais le buter ! Finit-elle sur un ton diabolique.

* * *

PDV Bellamy :  
Clarke avait fini son récit. Tout du long, il l'avait regardée, observée, alors qu'elle avait gardé son regard rivé sur le tombe de son ex petit-ami. _Est-ce que je peux seulement dire que c'est son ex ? Ce n'est pas comme si l'un ou l'autre avait choisi de se séparer de l'autre_. Songea-t-il un instant. Leurs mains étaient restées jointes et il l'avait parfois sentie serrer la sienne un peu plus fort, avec sa douce et fragile main, quand il était évident qu'elle racontait quelque chose de particulièrement chargé en émotions et qu'elle ne voulait pas craquer et fondre en larmes. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Soudain, Clarke tourna son regard vers lui et sembla plonger directement dans son cœur. Ce regard le cloua littéralement sur place, le laissant complètement bouleversé par toutes les sensations qui le submergaient à présent. Puis elle lui sourit, un faible sourire, mais un sourire quand même et il eut l'impression d'être le roi du monde.

\- Merci Bellamy ! Dit-elle dans un souffle, en le regardant toujours dans les yeux.

A travers cette simple et petite phrase, il savait qu'elle le remerciait pour tout, d'avoir été là, de ne pas l'avoir brusquée avec des questions indiscrètes, de l'avoir écoutée et de l'avoir soutenue.

\- C'est normal Princesse ! Répondit-il en souriant.

Ils continuèrent à se regarder en souriant pendant un moment, puis la blonde fit quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et son corps suivit le mouvement et vint se caler contre le sien.

\- Mais… ?! Tu es gelée ! S'exclama-t-il en sursautant quelque peu.

Aussitôt, il retira sa veste, non sans peine, et la déposa sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

\- Merci… soupira-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit sa respiration s'apaiser et, quand il tourna à nouveau la tête vers elle, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était profondément endormie. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il la décala afin de pouvoir la saisir correctement et la porta dans ses bras à la manière de jeunes mariés qui franchissent le pas de leur nouveau foyer. Il fit le chemin inverse jusqu'à sa voiture et la coucha à l'arrière, faisant attention au moindre mouvement de peur de la frapper contre la portière ou le toit de la voiture. Pendant le trajet, de temps à autre, il lui jeta des coups d'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien installée et que sa conduite n'était pas trop brusque, mais elle dormait toujours comme un bébé. C'était également une chance inespérée de l'observer sans avoir peur de se faire repérer. Arrivé en bas de chez elle, il la reprit délicatement dans ses bras, de la même manière qu'auparavant, et la porta jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve Raven… et sa sœur, lesquelles cessèrent toutes discussions quand elle le virent arriver, Clarke dans les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il à Octavia.

\- N'ayant de nouvelles de personne, j'ai fini par appeler Raven et me suis précipitée ici pour vous attendre. Ce qui tombait bien puisque je devais rapporter le carnet de Clarke.

\- Comment diable as-tu eu son carnet ? Enfin, tu me raconteras plus tard. Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous pourrait ouvrir la porte ?

Raven vint aussitôt près de Clarke pour lui prendre ses clés, et quand elle les trouva, elle regagna la porte et l'ouvrit, permettant à tout le monde de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Octavia lui indiqua où se trouvait la chambre de la blonde, qui l'y emmena sans plus attendre. Quand il poussa la porte, il fut gagné par un léger sentiment de malaise et hésita, l'espace de quelques secondes, à franchir le palier, n'estimant pas forcément être la personne la mieux placée pour s'introduire dans la chambre et coucher la jolie blonde.

Un petit et faible bruit reporta son attention sur la jeune femme et ses hésitations s'envolèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait du lit et posa délicatement Clarke dedans. Il lui enleva ensuite ses chaussures, qu'il posa au pied du lit, la recouvrit de son édredon et s'assit dans son lit, à côté d'elle. Il la regarda et sourit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que, en cet instant précis, elle était la « chose » la plus adorable au monde. Il mit doucement ses doigts sur son visage afin de déplacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et en profita pour caresser légèrement sa joue du bout des doigts.

Avant de se relever, il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et ne manqua pas les toiles et dessins de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, depuis la veille, Clarke n'avait pas pris le temps de ranger le portrait qu'elle avait fait de lui, aussi, il figurait en première place, devant tous les autres. A sa vue, le sourire de Bellamy s'intensifia. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la blonde et il se pencha vers elle avant de lui murmurer :

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas avant que tu sois mienne Princesse !

Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur son front et lui fit un délicat baiser avant de se relever et de sortir de la pièce, en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il se rendit ensuite au salon où les deux filles semblaient visiblement l'attendre.

\- Alors tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Raven.

\- Vu quoi ? Questionna-t-il, faisant semblant de rien.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot Bell ! Tu ressors de sa chambre avec le plus grand sourire que je ne t'ai jamais vu… tu as dû voir le portrait de toi qu'elle a dessiné !

Il baissa la tête, souhaitant cacher ses joues rouges aux deux jeunes femmes, mais également par « honte » de n'avoir pas su contrôler ses émotions vis-à-vis de sa sœur.

\- O. laisse-le un peu tranquille… fit Raven. Après tout, c'était une journée pleine de … rebondissements. Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Demanda ensuite la jeune femme en reportant son attention vers lui.

\- Non, d'abord vous allez m'expliquez comment tout ça est arrivé, en commençant par cette histoire de carnet ! Finit-il en regardant sa sœur, mais il remarqua que Raven était également intéressée par la réponse.

\- Ok ! Répondit cette dernière. En arrivant au café, aujourd'hui, il s'est avéré que la gérante et fondatrice était là. Elle nous a fait un discours et, juste après, Clarke est arrivée. C'est là que j'ai appris que ma patronne était en fait Lexa… oui, celle-là même ! Répondit-elle à l'interrogation muette de son frère. Le fait de la revoir a plongé Clarke dans un drôle d'état et elle n'a pas réagi quand Lexa est venue pour la serrer dans ses bras. Voyant qu'elle était dépassée, je suis intervenue et l'ai remercié de m'avoir rapporté « mon » carnet, qui est bien sûr le sien, sachant pertinemment qu'elle l'a toujours sur elle. Elle s'est sauvée quasiment tout de suite après. Même si elle avait agi quasiment normalement, j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et j'ai donc envoyé un message à Raven pour la charger de la retrouver.

Les deux Blake se tournèrent vers la jeune femme pour qu'elle continue le récit, ce qu'elle fit en racontant les réflexions qu'elle s'était faites et qu'elle avait ensuite appelé Jasper, qui n'avait pas pu l'aider, Monty qui lui en avait appris un petit peu plus, mais surtout, Wells. Elle leur raconta tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, après qu'elle ait appelé Bellamy. Quand elle eut fini, elle réitéra sa question :

\- Que s'est-il passé au cimetière ?

A son tour, le jeune homme raconta son histoire. Il put néanmoins faire assez court puisque les versions de Wells et Clarke concordaient à propos du passé de cette dernière, mais combla certains trous, notamment ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'elle soit partie.

\- Cette fois encore, elle va essayer de tout refouler et faire mine de rien. Lança Raven après un moment de silence, les yeux fixés sur la porte de la chambre de son amie. Et il faut absolument l'en empêcher !

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce ne sera pas du tout un promenade de santé ! Dit Octavia en pouffant légèrement.

\- Parce que tu la connais bien ! Répondit Raven dont le visage affichait un léger sourire après la remarque de son amie. Même si elle réagit quelque peu différemment depuis que ton frère est "entré" dans sa vie.

\- Hey, je suis juste là ! Rappela Bellamy.

Raven tourna la tête ver lui et lui lança un regard noir et méprisant disant plus ou moins « ne m'interromps plus », avant de regarder à nouveau en direction de la chambre de la blonde.

\- C'est vrai que, vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, elle est relativement à fleur de peau… dit pensivement Octavia, faisant complètement l'impasse sur la remarque de son frère. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule ! Finit-elle d'un air triomphant, le regard brillant.

\- Et nous devons surtout éviter qu'elle rencontre à nouveau Lexa ! Ajouta Raven.

\- Pour ça, je pourrai aider ! Déclara Octavia, joyeuse.

Pendant ce temps, Bellamy, qui avait pris Raven au sérieux et n'avait plus dit un mot, assistait à l'échange qui se déroulait devant lui, impuissant. Il n'avait pas non plus manqué de relever qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important la veille, lorsque les trois filles étaient réunies et que ça le concernait d'assez près. _Finalement, ce n'est pas si surprenant, après le message que m'a envoyé Octavia._

\- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Murmura-t-il, comme s'il était un gamin qui s'excusait.

Les deux filles se retournèrent vers lui, comme si elles se rendaient finalement compte de sa présence.

\- Toi, très cher frère, tu auras la lourde tâche d'être présent pour elle ! Oui, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard perplexe qu'il lui lançait, tu m'as bien entendue, tu vas rester avec elle le plus possible.

\- Mais… ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lâcher mon job, ni elle ses études d'ailleurs !

\- Pour ce côté, je vais mettre Lincoln sur le coup. Ils ont cours ensemble et il pourra la surveiller dans ces moments-là. Quand tu auras tes cours, Raven ou moi prendrons le relai, sinon, ce sera ta responsabilité !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? Demanda Raven, sa curiosité étant plus qu'évidente.

\- Je suis professeur d'histoire ! J'ai des horaires à respecter si c'est cela qui te perturbe.

\- Ne me pousse pas à bout Bellamy Blake ! Celle que je cherche à protéger est Clarke et elle uniquement et je ne manquerai pas de le faire, même s'il s'avère que ce soit contre toi !

Bellamy frémit quelque peu à la menace à peine voilée de la jeune femme et à toutes les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour lui vis-à-vis de la jolie blonde qui dormait juste quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Questionna-t-il enfin.

\- Prends ça pour notre soutien vis-à-vis de Clarke, souffla sa sœur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et resta éberlué pendant quelques minutes.

\- Il faudrait que quelqu'un reste ici ce soir, non ? Murmura-t-il, après s'être remis de ses émotions.

\- Je vais le faire ! Dit Raven sur un ton sans appel.

\- Tu es sûre ? Demanda tout de même Octavia, d'une voix douce.

\- Elle est ma seule famille maintenant… Répondit Raven, les yeux collés à la porte de la chambre de Clarke.

Les deux Blake ne firent plus aucun commentaire après ça et il partirent assez rapidement, laissant à Raven la responsabilité de veiller sur Clarke.

* * *

 **Comme vous l'avez certainement constaté, ce chapitre est structuré de manière un peu particulière. Ca me tenait à coeur de l'écrire de telle manière à ce que l'on apprenne ce qu'il s'est passé du point de vue de Wells/Raven et du point de vue de Clarke/Bellamy simultanément pour avoir une histoire plus "complète".**

 **Ensuite, vous avez également certainement remarqué que tout n'a pas été dit s'agissant du passé commun entre Clarke et Lexa... soyez "rassurés", c'est voulu et cela ne manquera pas d'être évoqué plus tard car Lexa reviendra ! Mouahahahah (rire diabolique - ok, je sors).**

 **Le prochain chapitre contiendra un moment Bellarke too cute (du moins pour moi =D) que je voulais absolument mettre dans cette histoire depuis le début de celle-ci, du coup, je suis super contente de pouvoir enfin le travailler !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et j'attends impatiemment vos commentaires !**

 **See you soon =D**


	8. Visite surprise

**Re-bonjour... et re-pardon pour le retard ! -.-'**

 **Mais sérieusement, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite... en regardant à quelle date j'avais posté le dernier chapitre (le 09.08.2016 - soit il y a un mois), j'ai franchement halluciné ! Dans ma tête, il ne s'était écoulé que deux semaines environ...**

 **En fait, pour tout vous dire, je m'étais attelé à ce chapitre plus vite, mais, après l'avoir corrigé, quand j'ai voulu sauvegarder, j'ai été renvoyée à la page de Login... et rien n'avait été enregistré. J'imagine que ça a déjà dû vous arriver et j'imagine que, comme moi, vous ressentez d'abord un sentiment de colère, puis un dépit aussi profond que l'océan qui vous décourage quelque peu de réessayer à refaire ce que vous venez de faire... non ?**

 **Bref, je voulais chaleureusement vous remercier pour vos reviews, favorite et follow, ça me fait chaud au coeur et ça me donne envie de continuer à écrire cette histoire avec plaisir.**

 **Je tiens plus particulièrement à remercier Bellarke-Princesse et Elianegirs :**

 **Bellarke-Princesse : Je suis vraiment super contente que tu aies aimé à ce point le chapitre 7 ! Par contre, du coup j'ai la pression pour le moment cute de ce chapitre... :S j'espère que tu vas aimer et que tu ne seras pas déçue ! Ca me ferait plaisir d'avoir ta review pour le savoir. En tout cas merci !**

 **Elianegirs : Merci beaucoup pour tes gentils mots... ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que j'arrive assez bien à retranscrire les sentiments des personnages, c'est quelque chose qui me tient à coeur :) S'agissant de Finn, je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement je crois ! J'ai bien aimé son personnage, mais en y réfléchissant, je trouve que son destin dans la série n'aurait pas pu être différent. Toutefois, j'étais assez triste qu'il vire à ce point dans le "côté obscur", même si c'était par amour pour Clarke et c'est vrai que j'ai voulu améliorer cet aspect-là de son histoire ! Je comprends que la saison 3 ait été quelque peu... bizarre et qu'elle peut avoir déçue pas mal de personnes. Moi j'ai bien aimé certains points, comme Clarke en mode warrior (ou Wanheda) dans l'épisode 1 (d'ailleurs je trouve dommage que, dans la suite de la saison, elle soit redevenue Princess alors qu'on a vu qu'elle savait se défendre autrement qu'avec un fusil) et certaines scènes Bellarke valent franchement le détour... et je crois qu'il faut que je m'arrête là, sinon je ne vais pas m'arrêter :S**

 **Sans plus vous faire patienter, je vous laisse à votre lecture...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Visite surprise**

PDV Clarke :  
La jeune femme dont l'esprit s'éveillait gentiment, se sentait groggy, comme si elle se réveillait un lendemain de grosse cuite, avec une très forte gueule de bois. Elle poussa un léger grognement en se retournant dans son lit, voulant absolument replonger dans un sommeil profond. _Comme hier, dans les bras de Bellamy ! Attends… QUOI ?!_ A cette pensée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle se rappelait les événements de la veille. La vue de Lexa au café, la fuite au cimetière, la culpabilité, les larmes, l'arrivée de Bellamy, elle lui racontant l'épisode "Finn", l'écoute du jeune homme, le froid et l'immense fatigue qui l'avait submergée. Elle se souvenait également s'être plus ou moins laissée tomber sur celui-ci et endormie sur lui. _Et merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

Elle se leva de son lit, constata qu'elle était encore habillée et sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Raven et elles échangèrent un regard, celui de Clarke rempli de surprise et d'incompréhensions, quant celui de Raven était rempli de craintes et d'appréhensions.

\- Raven ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je veille sur toi ! Répondit son amie.

Voyant que son amie ne comprenait toujours pas, elle lui expliqua brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé après son départ de « The Grounders »

\- Ca explique comment Bellamy m'a retrouvée ! Dit-elle calmement.

\- …

\- Quoi ? Lança-t-elle, sur la défensive, en voyant le regard inquisiteur de son amie.

\- Clarke, je me fais juste du souci pour toi ! Souffla Raven en vue de détendre la blonde.

Aussitôt, Clarke s'effondra et tomba à genoux sur le sol, le visage dans ses mains et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Raven se mit également à genoux et prit son amie dans ses bras pour la calmer, lui caressant le dos en doux gestes circulaires. Quand Clarke reprit la parole, entre quelques sanglots, elle dit :

\- Je suis désolée Raven !

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils.

\- A cause de moi, tu t'es inquiétée et tu as bousculé tes plans pour rester ici et veiller sur moi…

\- Clarke, pour moi c'est complètement normal ! Tu es ma famille, tout ce qu'il me reste, et je veux à tout prix veiller à ton bonheur.

Les pleurs de la jeune femme reprirent de plus belle, vraiment émue par les mots de son amie.

\- Merci Raven, ça me touche vraiment ! Dit Clarke, les yeux encore brillants et le nez rouge, en souriant gentiment à sa meilleure amie. Donc tu sais tout ? Ajouta-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Raven hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas de n'avoir rien dit avant ?

\- Non, pas du tout. En fait, je pensais même que c'est toi qui serait fâchée après moi d'avoir forcé Wells à me raconter ton secret.

Clarke prit la peine de réfléchir à cet élément avant de donner sa réponse.

\- En fait, je suis plutôt soulagée que tu sois au courant, de même qu'Octavia.

\- Et pour Bellamy ?

\- C'est étrange… je me souviens que ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de lui en parler, quand je suis avec lui, j'ai envie de me confier à lui, mais, je me sens gênée qu'il sache.

\- Mmmh… je pense que c'est normal ! Tu connais à peine le type et tu lui confies un secret et il est indéniable que vous partagez une sorte de connexion, que tu cherches d'ailleurs à définir, et ce peu importe de quelle nature elle est. C'est complètement compréhensible que tu ne saches pas trop comment réagir. Néanmoins, ayant ses différentes réactions hier soir, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de trop t'inquiéter !

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Je suis désolée, mais tu devrais directement en parler avec lui ! Répondit Raven en souriant doucement.

\- … d'accord… souffla Clarke, qui baissa la tête par déception.

Raven posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui lui fit relever la tête.

\- Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi ! Et puis, vois ça comme une aventure qui te permettra d'en savoir plus sur lui, mais surtout sur toi et sur tes réels sentiments à son égard.

Clarke lui répondit par un sourire, lui signifiant qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle acceptait ses dires. Soudain, celle-ci regarda sa montre, qu'elle avait héritée de son père, et elle fut exorbitée en réalisant l'heure qu'il était.

\- Euh… Raven… il est 9 heures passées…

\- Merde ! S'exclama son amie en regardant par la fenêtre du salon.

Ensuite, elle fixa à nouveau son regard dans celui de la blonde, avec des yeux malicieux et un sourire en coin avant d'ajouter :

\- Et si on prenait un jour de congé ?

A la grande surprise de Raven, qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle refuse catégoriquement à sa proposition, Clarke prit le temps de réfléchir à celle-ci.

\- Et pour les cours ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Jasper et Monty peuvent assurer mes arrières et, pour toi, on a déjà quelqu'un : Lincoln.

\- Vendu ! Déclara la blonde, enthousiaste sans même être surprise ou en demandant plus d'informations en entendant le nom de Lincoln.

Clarke ne se sentait pas d'aller en cours aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait pas pu se concentrer sur son travail et une journée avec Raven lui paraissait nécessaire pour se changer les idées.

\- Je vais vite me rafraîchir un peu le visage et, après, je suis toute à toi !

Elle attendit l'accord de son amie avant de se lever et d'aller dans la salle de bain.

* * *

PDV Raven :  
Sitôt que Clarke eut fermé la porte derrière elle, celle-ci prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Octavia et à Monty, pour les prévenir de leur absence respective aux cours aujourd'hui. Puis, soudainement, une idée lui vint et elle écrivit un message à Bellamy.

 **RavenR** : Salut, dis, tu as des cours jusqu'à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?

La réponse du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps.

 **BellamyB** : Mon dernier cours se termine à 17h35 ! Pourquoi ?

 _17h30…. en comptant 45 minutes de cours, cela fait 16h45 pour…_ Elle fut stoppée dans le fil de ses pensées par son amie qui sortait de la salle de bain et qui vint jusqu'à elle, s'arrêtant à une cinquantaine de centimètres, les mains sur les hanches, un air de défi plaqué sur le visage.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Un marathon de séries ?

\- Ahahahah ! S'esclaffa Raven, ça marche pour moi.

Elles se mirent aussitôt devant la télévision, se mettant à l'aise dans le canapé et, grâce à leur très cher ami Netflix, passèrent plusieurs heures à regarder des épisodes. Quand il arriva l'heure de manger, elles commandèrent des pizzas. Quand le livreur arriva, l'odeur qui s'échappait du carton leur mit l'eau à la bouche et, dès qu'elles l'eurent payé, elles refermèrent la porte, se ruèrent comme des gamines dans leur nid et engloutirent leur pizza respective en moins de deux, en continuant leur marathon. Le temps fila et, il fut bientôt 16 heures. Quand Raven le remarqua, elle se leva et dit :

\- Il serait temps qu'on prenne l'air, tu ne crois pas ?

Pour tout réponse, la blonde lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais, devant le visage impassible que Raven affichait, elle se résigna et partit se préparer. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard et les deux filles sortirent, pour aller prendre le train. Raven les fit s'arrêter dans un café où elle fit acheter à Clarke un Moccha Latte et un Cappucino, ainsi que quelques biscuits, sous prétexte qu'elles allaient se poser quelques part et profiter un peu du soleil avant de rentrer. Clarke se laissait volontiers guider par son amie sans trop poser de questions, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant un grand bâtiment, dont l'architecture lui conférait une certaine stature qui imposait le respect car quiconque passait en ces lieux pouvait ressentir toute l'histoire dont ils étaient imprégnés.

\- On est où exactement, ou plutôt, où va-t-on ? Demanda la blonde.

Raven continua son chemin, faisant fi de la question de son amie, et les mena à l'intérieur du bâtiment, non sans difficultés, jusque devant une salle de classe, au moment même où une sonnerie retentit dans les corridors, presque aussitôt suivie par les étudiants qui sortaient de leur salle de classe. Quand Raven fut sûre qu'il ne restait personne, elle poussa Clarke à l'intérieur en murmurant, avant de refermer la porte :

\- Excuse-moi…

\- Rav… lança Clarke, qui fut coupée par la fermeture de la porte.

* * *

PDV Bellamy :  
Ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des billes quand il vit qui venait d'entrer dans sa salle de classe, après avoir entendue le son de sa voix et le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme. La jolie blonde ne l'avait pas encore vu, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Pour le moment, elle avait l'air d'être figée sur place. _Sûrement par surprise…_ pensa-t-il, puis, à cet instant précis, elle se retourna et, quand elle le remarqua, il put assister à la valse des émotions qui passaient tour à tour sur son visage, ains qu'à la jolie teinte rouge que prenaient ses joues.

\- Bellamy… ? Souffla-t-elle.

Il la vit hésiter, puis, enfin, venir vers lui.

\- Salut ! Lança-t-il.

\- Euh… salut… répondit Clarke qui semblait plus perdue de seconde en seconde.

\- D'après ton air, tu ne t'attendais pas du tout finir ici, ni même à me voir, non ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, si tu en sais plus, je te serais reconnaissante de m'éclairer, en commençant par pourquoi dans une salle de classe, pourquoi ici ?

\- Ici, comme tu dis, c'est mon lieu de travail, je suis professeur d'histoire.

\- Ah… et je suppose que tu aimes les Cappucinos ?

\- Euh… oui. Répondit-il, pris de cours.

C'était à son tour d'être désarçonné.

\- Alors c'est pour toi ! Ajouta Clarke en déposant le paquet de biscuits et le plateau en carton contenant leur deux gobelets sur le bureau du jeune homme.

Bellamy suivit ses gestes des yeux, puis revint vers son visage, un sourcil arqué en signe d'interrogation.

\- Raven m'a fait acheter ceci ! Je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux !

Il prit son gobelet et but son Cappucino d'une traite. Il vit Clarke prendre également son gobelet, mais en prenant seulement quelques gorgées de sa boisson, attendant visiblement qu'il réponde à ses interrogations, mais son visage fut vite gagné par un sourire. Soudain, elle souleva sa main vers ses lèvres et passa son pouce sur sa lèvre supérieure, geste qui le fit frémir.

\- Je doute que tu sois pris au sérieux par tes élèves comme ça ! Dit-elle, les yeux pétillant.

\- M-Merci ! Balbutia-t-il, troublé.

\- De rien. Répondit-elle. Mais ne va pas croire que j'ai oublié que tu me dois des explications à propos de tout ça !

\- D'accord, d'accord… je te propose de rester pour mon dernier cours et, ensuite, je répondrai à toute tes questions, ça te paraît équitable ?

\- Ca marche !

A cet instant, la porte se rouvrit et les premiers étudiants, pour la plupart des filles à peine plus jeunes que Clarke, rentrèrent dans la salle ce qui les fit tous les deux sursauter. Bellamy remarqua que ses étudiantes avaient stoppé net en voyant leur professeur en compagnie d'une jeune femme et de la proximité de ceux-ci. A ça, le jeune homme ne put réprimer un sourire et se dit que, quitte à ce qu'elles croient que Clarke et lui étaient en couple, autant jouer le jeu... ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire. Il se pencha en avant et murmura à l'oreille de Clarke, néanmoins pour que ce soit audible à toutes :

\- Va t'asseoir à l'arrière de la salle, on pourra rentrer ensemble après !

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais lui lança un sourire malicieux et se faufila entre les tables pour trouver une place à l'arrière, emportant son gobelet et le paquet de biscuits avec elle, alors qu'elle sentait les regards assassins des étudiantes la suivre tandis qu'elles prenaient également place, mais à l'avant, ainsi que les autres étudiants, qui lui jetèrent tous un regard surpris, puis intéressés pour certains garçons, ce qui n'échappa pas à Bellamy. Avant de commencer son cours et pendant que les derniers prenaient place, il croisa le regard de la jolie blonde et lui lança son plus beau sourire et en reçut un similaire en retour.

\- Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, on va enfin pouvoir commencer !

\- Vous voulez qu'on finisse un peu plus tard pour compenser notre retard Monsieur ? Ca ne nous dérangerait pas ! Demanda une étudiante.

\- Ca je pense bien, mais ce ne sera pas possible ! Croyez-le ou non, j'ai une vie en dehors de ce travail et j'aimerais bien en profiter ! Finit-il en lançant un rapide regard à Clarke dont les joues se teintèrent légèrement de rose.

Après cela, il put enfin commencer son cours et, même s'il était absorbé dans sa tâche, il jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à la belle blonde assise au fond de la salle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle et qu'elle n'allait pas disparaître. Après plusieurs minutes, il l'avait vue se plonger dans son carnet à dessins et la concentration qui se peignait sur son visage jusque dans ses mains démontrait qu'elle était complètement dans sa bulle. Quand la sonnerie retentit finalement, il était soulagé, mais ce fut de courte durée car, déjà, certaines de ses étudiantes venaient vers lui pour lui « poser des questions » alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était seulement pour attirer son attention. Il nota également que d'autres traînaient en longueur en rivant leurs regards sur la jeune femme qu'il convoitait, ce qui l'agaça quelque peu. Celle-ci avait été sortie de sa phase artistique au même moment que la sonnerait avait sonné la fin de son cours et rangeait maintenant ses affaires dans son sac.

* * *

PDV Clarke :  
Elle avait été impressionnée par la stature que dégageait Bellamy en tant que prof, et l'avait observé un moment, complètement fascinée, avant de ressentir l'appel du dessin dans ses doigts. Ni une, ni deux, elle avait alors sorti son carnet et le matériel nécessaire pour dessiner le jeune homme. A la fin, quand la sonnerie avait résonné dans ses oreilles, elle était justement en train de mettre la touche finale à son croquis et le regarda satisfaite avant de ranger ses affaires. Elle aperçut ensuite son modèle entouré par ses étudiantes et décida de lui venir en aide. Elle descendit les marches, sentant les regards des étudiants encre présents sur son passage et nota qu'ils bombaient le torse, ce qui la fit sourire. Arrivée à la hauteur du groupe, elle toussa pour signifier sa présence et, quand tous se détournèrent vers elle, elle prit la main de Bellamy avant d'ajouter :

\- Vous m'excuserez mesdemoiselles, mais je crains devoir vous enlever votre professeur pour le reste de la journée !

Elle sentit le regard ébaubi du jeune homme sur elle, comme si elle était la 8ème merveille du monde et cela la mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, elle donna une impulsion pour le tirer à sa suite, après qu'il ait pris sa sacoche, alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour sortir de la salle de classe, tout ça sous les regards effarés des étudiants. Quand ils sortirent du bâtiment, Clarke s'arrêta, tout comme Bellamy, dont elle lâcha la main et ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant d'éclater de rire. Quand ils se calmèrent, ils s'observèrent à nouveau.

\- Merci ! Dit Bellamy, l'air sincère.

\- De rien ! Répondit-elle, encore amusée. Je dois dire que c'était une expérience totalement inédite, mais très drôle.

\- Ah bon, tu n'as pas l'habitude d'arracher les professeurs à leurs élèves ? Questionna-t-il malicieusement, un sourire en coin flanqué sur le visage.

\- Seulement les plus sexys… ce qui n'arrive jamais dans ma fac. Si tu voyais mes profs, on est plutôt loin du compte, du vieux dandy autoritaire et strict au tout aussi vieux loufoque dont la coupe de cheveux rivalise avec celle d'Einstein, en passant par la hippie un peu à l'ouest, mais très gentille, personne ne peut vraiment prétendre être « sexy ».

\- Je prends ça pour une invitation… une fois je viendrai voir par moi-même parce que je doute sérieusement de ton jugement !

 _C'est sympa de ne pas avoir relevé le compliment, je n'aurais plus su où me mettre…_ Clarke savait pertinemment que son interlocuteur avait très bien entendu cette partie, vu l'air réjoui qu'il affichait, mais elle lui était vraiment reconnaissante de ne pas le mentionner, ce qui l'étonna quelque peu, vu ce qu'elle savait déjà du caractère et de la personnalité du jeune homme.

\- En tout cas, tu fais beaucoup d'effet à tes étudiantes. Lança-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- C'est normal, regarde-moi, je suis l'homme parfait ! Reprit-il après l'éclat de rire qu'elle lui adressa.

\- Et dire que tout ça a failli être gâché par une simple moustache de mousse de lait ! Ajouta-t-elle, malicieuse.

\- C'est un coup bas ça, Princesse ! Mais, j'y pense, c'est complètement normal que tu aies sauvé ma réputation auprès de mes chères étudiantes puisque c'est toi qui a apporté l'arme du crime !

\- Peut-être, mais, pour ma défense, je n'étais au courant de rien ! D'ailleurs, tu m'as promis des réponses, alors... je suis toute ouïe !

\- Tu ne perds jamais le nord, hein ?

Sa remarque avait été légère et dit sur un ton qui se voulait rigolo, mais, en ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, elle eut un effet totalement différent sur la blonde. Elle se remémora ce qui s'était passé la veille, ainsi que toutes les autres erreurs qu'elle avait faites dans sa vie et baissa alors la tête.

\- Si… ça m'arrive relativement souvent et toute l'histoire avec Finn n'était malheureusement qu'un seul exemple.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens… Lança Bellamy après un moment de silence. Je suis loin d'avoir fait les meilleurs choix possibles dans ma vie, surtout après la mort de notre mère, à Octavia et à moi...

Clarke regarda Bellamy en coin et malgré le fait qu'il regardait droit devant lui, elle voyait très bien que ce sujet était encore très douloureux pour lui. Elle le vit se passer la main dans ses cheveux bouclés à la couleur chocolat, puis soupirer.

\- Notre mère est morte il y a dix ans, Octavia avait 11 ans et moi je venais de fêter mes 18 ans. Ce fut un fardeau et une chance.

\- Une chance ? Demanda Clarke, trop surprise pour penser à se retenir de poser la question.

\- Oui, répondit Bellamy, parce que comme j'étais considéré comme majeur, Octavia et moi avons pu rester ensemble et je me suis occupée d'elle depuis lors, même si ce n'était pas évident et je l'ai plusieurs fois laissée tomber... je crois que, de nous deux, c'est elle la plus forte. Elle a géré son deuil beaucoup mieux que moi le mien. A cette époque j'étais vraiment en colère tout le temps, j'ai fait des choses que je regrette aujourd'hui, en somme, je me suis perdu... et il m'a fallu du temps pour retrouver le droit chemin.

Clarke ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir à ses actions, son bras bougea par lui-même et elle posa sa main d'un geste empli de douceur sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme. Ce dernier tourna immédiatement la tête, d'abord vers sa main, puis vers son visage et afficha un air surpris et troublé, ce que la blonde ne comprit pas, avant de sentir une légère note de sel sur ses lèvres. Elle porta sa main gauche vers sa joue gauche et se rendit compte des larmes qui coulaient dessus. Elle laissa retomber sa main et regarda à nouveau Bellamy dans les yeux. Ils se regardèrent un moment, sans bouger, puis Bellamy l'entoura de ses grands bras et la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent silencieux, sachant tous les deux que tous les mots du monde ne pouvaient exprimer leurs sentiments à cet instant précis. Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se détacher et de se regarder avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est vraiment un comble... commença Clarke ! C'est moi qui devrait te consoler et c'est le contraire qui finit par se produire !

\- Non, je pense plutôt que nous nous sommes consolés l'un l'autre. Répondit légèrement le jeune homme. De ce que j'ai appris, personne n'aurait réagi de cette façon s'il ne connaissait pas _cette_ douleur. Finit-il avec un regard légèrement interrogateur.

\- Tu as raison... j'ai perdu mon père il y a cinq ans ! Et cette histoire est un autre exemple de mes erreurs...

\- Tu sais, tout le monde fait des erreurs, il faut juste savoir que ce que l'on fait pour survivre, peu importe à quoi, ne définit pas qui nous sommes ! Nos erreurs ne nous définissent pas... j'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre et j'ai encore du mal à l'appliquer.

Peu de temps après être sortis du bâtiment d'histoire dans lequel enseignait Bellamy, les deux jeunes gens avaient entamé une petite ballade, sans but précis, aussi, c'est avec étonnement que, quand ils s'aperçurent de leur environnement, ils se trouvaient presque en face de "The Grounders". Clarke sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et pâlit quelque peu au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Sa main s'agrippa à celle de Bellamy et ses doigts s'entrelacèrent automatiquement à ceux du jeune homme alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur une silhouette familière.

* * *

 **Voilà donc pour ce 8ème chapitre !**

 **Concernant le moment cute, depuis que j'ai commencé cette histoire, j'avais dans ma tête cette image de Clarke apportant le café à Bellamy à la pause de l'un de ses cours et lui essuyant la moustache de mousse après avoir bu son cappucino (et pour rendre à César ce qui appartient à César, cette scène m'est venue depuis une autre fanfiction "Le calendrier de l'avent" par Meenati, vous pouvez la trouver dans mes "favorites" si jamais vous voulez la lire et je vous encourage à le faire :)) et je voulais absolument la mettre dans cette histoire. Je suis contente que l'histoire s'est déroulée de manière à ce que je puisse la placer aussi vite.**

 **Le deuxième moment cute de ce chapitre, qui était une "surprise" pour moi (dans le sens où il n'était pas prévu) est largement plus intime que le premier... et j'imagine que certain-e-s l'auront plus apprécié que le premier. Après coup, je trouve que c'est un moment totalement naturel par rapport à l'évolution de l'histoire.**

 **D'ailleurs, en parlant d'idées, quand j'aurai fini cette fanfiction, j'aimerais en faire une deuxième sur l'univers de The 100, qui se passerait dans le même univers que la série, mais avec une Clarke plus warrior et qui reprendrait à la fin de la saison 3. J'ai aussi une idée pour une fanfiction sur Once upon a Time, plus précisément sur Captain Swan... mais tout ça n'est que de la musique d'avenir ! Je vais me concentrer exclusivement sur la présente histoire et on verra bien quand je l'aurai finie.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et c'est volontiers que j'attends vos reviews pour le savoir ! :)**

 **See you soon !**


	9. Past Memories

**Notes d'auteur :**

 **Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà ! ^^'**

 **Tout d'abord, je veux vraiment m'excuser auprès de toutes les personnes qui lisent ou suivent cette fiction pour le retard (presque une année, peut-on vraiment appeler ça du retard ?!) de ce 9ème chapitre. En tout cas, j'ai vraiment honte et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous me pardonnerez !**

 **Mais, je veux juste préciser quelque chose ! Je n'abandonne pas cette histoire ! Je tiens à la finir et je le ferai (même si je ne peux pas vous garantir que ce sera rapide).**

 **En plus, je dois vous avouer que ce chapitre a été le plus difficile à écrire car je voulais approfondir la relation "Clexa" sauf que la... trou noir, page blanche et tout ce que vous voulez ! J'ai écrit plusieurs scénarios possibles avec des éléments que je souhaite intégrer et j'ai essayé de voir où ceux-ci mèneraient l'histoire (réponse : pas là où je voulais). A vrai dire, je n'ai toujours pas approfondi "Clexa" comme je le souhaitais, mais l'histoire avance comme je le souhaite donc, l'un dans l'autre, je suis contente avec ce chapitre.**

 **Enfin, je tiens à remercier MicroFish pour sa review (et le MP) car ça vraiment boosté mon moral et mon énergie pour finir ce chapitre ! Merci infiniment pour tes mots, je... ne sais pas quoi dire pour te dire à quel point je suis reconnaissante ! J'ai vraiment été touchée par tes impressions et commentaires :) et j'espère que ce neuvième chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.**

 **Sans vous faire patienter plus longtemps, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Past Memories**

PDV Bellamy :  
« _Mais quel con ! Comment se fait-il qu'on ait justement atterri ici ? C'est quand même dingue_ » ! Il fut stoppé dans ses pensées quand il sentit la main de la jolie blonde dans la sienne et, alors qu'il voulut la regarder pour savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça, il entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée du café s'ouvrir et ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qui se trouvait maintenant devant eux… et qui n'était autre que Lexa !

Le regard de cette dernière se riva d'abord sur Clarke, puis elle nota leurs mains entrelacées et ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, avant de revenir sur leurs mains, puis sur Clarke. Cette dernière ne pipait mot, mais ne cessait de regarder Lexa avec une expression indéchiffrable. Bellamy passait de l'une à l'autre, sans savoir quoi faire ou même quoi dire.

\- Clarke… souffla Lexa.

La main de la blonde serra encore un peu plus la sienne et il répondit en faisant la même chose pour lui signifier qu'il était là, qu'elle n'était pas toute seule et qu'il la soutenait. Il la vit reprendre un peu ses esprits et une certaine contenance.

\- Non Lexa ! Répondit-elle. Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Tu m'as trahie, abandonnée quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi et tu m'as brisé le cœur. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu ne comprends pas que c'est trop pour moi ?

Les pommettes de Clarke s'étaient quelque peu empourprées pendant son court monologue, bien qu'efficace à en juger par le visage pâle qu'affichait maintenant Lexa.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke ! Je sais que je t'ai blessée, mais j'espérais qu'on aurait pu surmonter tout ça… dit-elle en fixant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux… mais, visiblement, tu es déjà passée à autre chose… murmura-t-elle pour finir, en rivant ses pupilles sur les mains entrelacées des deux jeunes gens.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, je dirais même que tu n'as aucun droit ! Pas après que nous ayons fait exactement la même chose, toi après Costia et moi après Finn !

Le regard de Bellamy passait de l'une à l'autre, observant leurs réactions et il eut quelque peu l'impression de regarder un match de tennis. Toutefois, il ne put empêcher d'afficher un air surpris quand il entendit la phrase « toi après Costia » et regardait Lexa avec intérêt, attendant impatiemment sa réaction. Sachant quelque peu comment les choses avaient commencé entre Clarke et Lexa, il s'imaginait comment celles-ci pouvaient s'être passées entre elles.

Il fut néanmoins assez surpris de voir le visage de Lexa pâlir un peu plus, alors que ses lèvres se pincèrent légèrement après « l'accusation » que Clarke avait lancée. Le silence s'installa, mais la tension était palpable et les deux jeunes femmes continuaient de se fixer et, alors qu'il pensait que Lexa n'allait jamais répondre, elle dit, dans un souffle :

\- C'est vrai, mais ne me reproche pas de vouloir essayer d'arranger les choses, d'avoir une lueur d'espoir ! En plus, tu me connais, je n'aime pas partager ! Finit-elle en fixant cette fois-ci ses prunelles dans celles du brun. Et puis, je vois dans tes yeux que tu y crois toi aussi… ajouta-t-elle en revenant sur la blonde.

\- Je ne le nierais pas, tu auras toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur, tout comme Finn, mais comment je pourrais encore te faire confiance ?

Après encore un moment de silence où les deux jeunes femmes se jaugeaient, Clarke attendant vraisemblablement une réponse de la part de la brune, le jeune homme sentit celle-ci qui le tirait avec elle, alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour pour s'éloigner de Lexa, et il se laissa emporter sans rechigner. A peine s'était-il retourné pour la suivre, toujours en ayant leurs mains entrelacées, que la brune demanda :

\- Comment pourrais-je essayer de regagner ta confiance sans pouvoir te parler ? Comment faire pour te parler alors que tu refuses de le faire et de me laisser t'approcher ?

Bellamy vit la belle blonde s'arrêter à cette remarque, mais elle ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il l'étudia un moment et aperçut ses épaules trembler légèrement. Il voulut intervenir, mais, au même instant, Clarke prit la parole :

\- Parce que je ne suis pas encore prête à t'écouter ! Peut-être qu'un jour je le pourrai et que je pourrai te regarder sans ressentir la douleur que j'ai ressentie le jour où tu es partie, mais, pour ça, il faut me laisser le temps d'en guérir !

Et sur ces mots, Clarke entreprit de continuer sa marche loin de Lexa, mais cette dernière n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot :

\- Ah ! J'ai failli oublier. On m'a demandé de te transmettre un message ! Ta mère est à l'hôpital, en tant que patiente… tu devrais aller la voir.

La blonde stoppa net, sous le choc d'apprendre cette nouvelle et, encore une fois, le silence s'installa, Lexa et Bellamy attendant de voir si Clarke aurait une quelconque réaction. Finalement, après quelques minutes, elle se retourna vers Lexa, affichant un air blasé et lança :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Elle patienta quelques secondes et reprit son chemin d'un pas ferme, mais pressé, arrachant presque l'épaule de Bellamy pour qu'il lui emboite le pas. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et la suivit en silence, sans même adresser un dernier regard à la brune. Ils marchèrent pendant une quinzaine de minutes dans le silence le plus complet et ils débouchèrent dans un parc et la blonde les mena jusqu'à un endroit précis d'une grande beauté et dont il se dégageait un sentiment de tranquillité et d'apaisement.

Ils étaient au bord d'un relativement grand étang, bordé, d'un côté, de plusieurs nénuphars aux pétales d'un rose clair et doux et aux feuilles d'un vert sombre et profond et, de l'autre côté, celui où ils se trouvaient, d'un immense saule pleureur dont la plupart des branches venaient délicatement toucher le niveau de l'eau et étaient balancées par une légère brise dans un mouvement hypnotique.

Clarke se dirigea vers le tronc du saule pleureur et les fit s'asseoir contre celui-ci après avoir touché un endroit spécifique du tronc d'un geste doux et tendre. Bellamy eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une inscription avant d'être tiré vers le bas par la blonde qui soupira et Bellamy patienta que cette dernière soit prête à lui parler.

PDV Clarke :  
La jeune femme était plongée dans ses pensées, étant à moitié consciente de la présence de Bellamy. « _Décidément, pourquoi l'univers me fait-il revivre tout ça ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je voulais juste rester tranquille, dans ma bulle et tout a basculé le jour où Bellamy est apparu…_ ». Elle jeta un rapide regard en coin au beau brun avant de reprendre le fil de ses pensées. « _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence, mais alors dans quel but ? Pfff… c'est encore plus flou qu'avant_ » ! A ce moment-là, elle réalisa qu'elle tenait toujours la main du brun et la relâcha précipitamment, comme si elle avait été brûlée au fer rouge et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

« _Quoi ? Lui tenir la main ? C'est blessant et pour être honnête, ça m'a réconforté ! Me montrer aussi autoritaire et le trainer avec moi comme s'il était un chien ? Ce serait un bel auto goal, en plus d'être vraiment réducteur_ » !

\- Je… merci d'avoir été là, encore une fois !

\- Ce n'est rien ! Je suis volontiers à disposition pour t'aider, si tu en ressens le besoin. Répondit-il doucement.

\- Pour dire qu'on ne se connaît pas, c'est vraiment gentil ! Dit-elle avant qu'un petit rire nerveux ne s'échappe de sa gorge. C'est vrai qu'on ne connaît pratiquement rien l'un de l'autre pourtant… elle s'interrompit, hésitant un instant à continuer… au fond de moi, je sais que je peux te faire confiance et que je peux me confier à toi sans risquer d'être jugée. C'est à la fois intrigant et incroyable et ça me fout les jetons. Bon sang, je ne parle jamais aussi librement avec quelqu'un qu'avec toi… enfin pas depuis la mort de mon père. D'ailleurs, il m'emmenait souvent ici, on s'asseyait à l'endroit même où l'on se trouve et, parfois, on discutait, d'autres fois on restait simplement silencieux, mais c'était notre place, notre exutoire, notre fort. Ayant qu'il ne meurt, il m'a emmenée ici et il a gravé ça, dit-elle en pointant son index gauche vers l'inscription « ever ». Je me rappelle que, tout d'abord, j'avais été scandalisée qu'il ait osé graver quelque chose dans un arbre. Puis, il m'a expliqué que, si, un jour, il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je pouvais toujours venir ici pour me rappeler que, même si je me sentais seule, son amour m'accompagnerait toujours et je me souviens d'avoir été si émue par ce geste d'en avoir eu les larmes aux yeux et de l'avoir serré dans mes bras. Tu vois, par exemple, ce souvenir, je n'en ai jamais jamais parlé à personne, ni à Finn, ni à Lexa, ni à Wells ou aux filles et encore moins à ma mère…

« _Ta mère est à l'hôpital en tant que patiente… tu devrais aller la voir_ ». Les mots que Lexa avait prononcés s'insinuèrent à nouveau dans son esprit, aussi forts qu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Clarke soupira en repensant à ces paroles et pencha la tête en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit posée contre le tronc de l'arbre.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire par rapport à ce que Lexa a dit. Bien sûr, je suis inquiète, peu importe ce que ma mère a fait, elle reste mon seul parent, mais, de l'autre côté, j'ai également peur et ai aussi plein d'appréhensions de me retrouver en face d'elle, puisque, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital, avant ma fugue avec Lexa. Depuis, bien qu'elle ait tenté de reprendre contact avec moi, j'ai toujours évité de lui parler ou de la revoir...

\- Je ne peux pas choisir à ta place, commença gentiment Bellamy, d'un ton aussi doux que la caresse d'une plume sur la peau et aussi réconfortant qu'un chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows dedans… moi j'ai perdu ma mère il y a plusieurs années maintenant et, n'ayant jamais connu mon père, elle était la seule famille que j'avais, avec Octavia, et je sais que je donnerais tout pour lui dire que je l'aime et la serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras. Sois juste consciente du fait que, si tu ne vas pas la voir, même en sachant que vous avez une relation compliquée, tu pourrais le regretter après coup. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, je te fais juste part de mon expérience.

\- Je suis désolée Bell, je ne savais pas ! Souffla-t-elle, peinée d'avoir fait ressurgir cela et contre son comportement.

\- Ne le sois pas, comment aurais-tu pu le savoir ? Ce n'est pas un sujet qu'Octavia et moi aimons aborder, comme ton père pour toi j'imagine… ?

Clarke hocha légèrement la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire et les raisons de sujet tabou, car elle ressentait effectivement la même chose vis-à-vis de son père, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- J'espère que je n'ai pas trop fait ma « Princesse »… elle lança un léger sourire à Bellamy quand elle prononça le surnom qu'il lui avait donné, que ce dernier lui rendit, ...et que je ne t'ai pas blessé ? Ca doit être horrible, continua-t-elle après que le jeune homme ait répondu en secouant doucement la tête, d'entendre ce genre de commentaires alors que tu ne peux plus la revoir et que c'est n'est pas par choix, contrairement à moi…

\- Au début, c'est vrai que ce genre de remarques m'exaspéraient, mais maintenant j'ai fait mon deuil et j'ai passé ce stade, répondit-il gentiment avec un sourire tendre à son attention.

\- Dis… tu voudrais bien m'accompagner ? Demanda timidement Clarke.

\- Tu es sûre que tu tu veux que ce soit moi qui t'accompagne ? Questionna le brun après que la phase de surprise soit passée. Tu ne penses pas que Raven sera blessée ? Ajouta-t-il après que Clarke ait hoché la tête de manière affirmative.

Cette dernière réfléchit à la question et dut s'avouer qu'elle n'y avait même pas songé. « _Quelle piètre amie je fais. Cela dit, rien n'empêche qu'elle vienne aussi avec. En fait, je me sentirais même plus en confiance avec eux deux et Octavia à mes côtés_ ».

\- Je vais aussi lui demander… je vais même le faire tout de suite ! Annonça-t-elle en piochant son téléphone portable dans la poche de son jeans.

Elle déverrouilla celui-ci et, après avoir ouvert le répertoire de ses contacts, elle les fit dérouler jusqu'à ce que le nom « RavenR » apparaisse sur son écran. Elle appuya sur la touche « appeler » et son amie décrocha presque instantanément :

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir fait ça dans ton dos Clarkey ! Lança-t-elle, sautant directement dans le vif du sujet et ne s'embêtant pas de salutations.

\- Tu as intérêt mais je connais un bon moyen de te racheter. Répondit Clarke qui roula des yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, aux manières de son amie.

\- Une soirée « Ben » ? Demanda Raven, comme ça tu pourras me raconter comment ça s'est passé avec Bellamy ! Finit-elle avec une curiosité plus qu'évidente dans la voix.

\- En fait, je suis toujours avec lui. Fit Clarke en se retournant vers le jeune homme en question, lequel était également au téléphone. Mais non, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais, bien qu'il faudra faire ça… ce soir, avec Tavia.

\- Et donc… c'est quoi cette idée lumineuse ? Questionna son amie dont la voix n'était plus aussi assurée qu'auparavant.

\- Réserve ton weekend, tu vas m'accompagner voir ma mère, avec Tavia et Bellamy… et Wells. Tiens, il va m'entendre lui, réfléchit la blond à haute voix. Je te promets, je te raconterai tout plus tard, regarde juste avec Tavia pour qu'elle soit présente ce soir ! Dit-elle avant de raccrocher abruptement et d'appeler Wells juste après, lequel répondit après quelques sonneries.

\- Hey Clarke, ça fait longtemps, comment ça va ?

\- Salut… dis, tu as encore des contacts avec ton père j'imagine ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, un peu surpris et inquiet du ton de son amie d'enfance.

\- Il ne t'aurait pas parlé d'un truc récemment, que tu aurais oublié de me transmettre par hasard ?

\- Merde, je suis désolée ! Jura Wells quand il réalisa où Clarke voulait en venir. Mais comment l'as-tu su ?

\- Lexa…

\- Hein ?! Cria-t-il de stupeur.

\- Ouais, je ne sais pas comment elle l'a su, faudra que je creuse cette question plus tard. Dans tous les cas, tu vas m'accompagner pour te faire pardonner, ce sera aussi l'occasion de revoir ton père !

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix… quand ?

\- Ce weekend !

\- D'accord, c'est noté !

\- Hey Wells…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu en sais plus ? Demanda Clarke, l'inquiétude reprenant le dessus et un léger tremblement s'emparant de sa gorge.

\- Pas vraiment… encore désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit. Tu me rediras pour l'heure du rendez-vous ?

\- Ca marche, à bientôt alors.

\- Oui, à bientôt, finit-il avant de mettre un terme à la conversation.

Clarke se tourna vers Bellamy, lequel patientait, son téléphone portable dans la main. Il lui tendit aussitôt en ajoutant :

\- C'est O., elle veut te parler !

\- Ok ! Tiens ! Fit-elle en lui passant le sien. Tu peux envoyer un message à Raven pour lui dire que je m'occupe d'inviter Octavia, s'il te plaît ?

Elle le vit hocher la tête et plaqua le téléphone du jeune homme contre son oreille.

\- Salut Tavia.

\- Clarkey, ça va ? J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé devant le « Grounders » avant, je ne sais pas ce qui a pris mon frère, c'est un idiot !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Tavia, le fait qu'il ait été là m'a bien aidée… dis…

\- Je suis contente d'entendre qu'il n'a pas tout foutu en l'air ! La coupa-t-elle. En tout cas, il va m'entendre quand il va rentrer.

\- Ca ne risque pas d'être possible ! Gloussa Clarke en imaginant son amie faire la leçon à son frère.

\- Comment cela ? Questionna l'intéressée, laquelle était maintenant toute ouïe, piquée au vif dans sa curiosité.

\- Parce que ce soir tu seras chez moi ! Soirée Ben avec Rav… elle s'interrompit en regardant Bellamy qui était à l'écoute et quelque peu surpris et intéressé par la soirée « Ben ». Elle voyait qu'il était en train de se faire des films et sourit pendant qu'Octavia piaffait d'impatience à l'autre bout du fil. Ah et réserve ton weekend, je te raconterai pourquoi ce soir ! A plus tard, finit-elle et, sur ce, elle raccrocha et redonna son téléphone portable à Bellamy, qui en fit de même, non sans hausser un sourcil interrogateur au sujet de l'échange plus ou moins particulier auquel il venait d'assister.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Sourit Clarke, c'est une soirée filles des plus banales et elle rigola de le voir si désemparé.

Néanmoins, le jeune homme retrouva vite ses esprits, surtout quand il remarqua que le soleil était en train de se coucher.

\- Il commence à se faire tard et, comme je t'ai promis que j'allais te raccompagner, il faudrait qu'on aille chercher ma voiture, particulièrement que ta soirée est prise et que tu reçois des invitées.

\- Oui, mais ne crois pas que j'ai oublié que m'as également promis des explications pour tout à l'heure.. mais tu pourras le faire le long du chemin ! Termina Clarke en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Oh non, moi qui croyais pouvoir échapper à cet interrogatoire… lança Bellamy en faisant un geste théâtral avec son bras et poussa un soupir faussement exaspéré.

Pour toute réponse, Clarke le bouscula avec son épaule et ils se mirent en route en rigolant, puis, Bellamy lui fit un compte rendu des évènements de la veille, après qu'elle se soit endormie. Il eut d'ailleurs le tact de taire ce que la blonde avait pu dire ou faire d'embarrassant pendant qu'elle était endormie, car elle était certaine que ça lui était arrivé et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Quand il eut fini de lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait ou presque, car il s'était bien gardé de mentionner la découverte du portrait, ils échangèrent des souvenirs de leur passé respectifs, parfois drôles, parfois nostalgiques et d'autres plus tristes. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de discuter que quand ils furent arrivés en bas de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et, au moment où Clarke était sur le point de parler, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit brusquement dans l'habitacle, les prenant tous les deux par surprise. Elle répondit, profitant du moment de répit que Raven lui offrait pour encore réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire au beau brun.

\- Oui Rav, j'arrive, je suis en bas ! Oui je lui dirai ! Et elle raccrocha.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller… dit-il quand elle tourna son visage dans sa direction, un peu triste qu'ils doivent se séparer.

\- Oui, car Raven m'a chargé de te transmettre qu'elle viendrait t'en coller une si tu ne me laissais pas partir.

\- Et je préfère éviter de la contrarier plus que nécessaire ! Répondit-il en repensant aux regards noirs que la jeune femme avait pu lui lancer la veille.

Clarke se tourna, ouvrit la portière et sortit sa jambe droite du véhicule, puis, interrompit son mouvement. Elle se retourna et vint déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de Bellamy.

\- Merci pour tout Bell… bonne nuit !

Après ça, elle sortit en trombe et, après avoir refermé la portière tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder le beau brun, elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison pour se cacher derrière la porte, inconsciente de l'effet que ce geste avait eu sur le jeune homme, le laissant complètement abasourdi et figé, un sourire béat flanqué sur le visage. Une fois derrière la porte, Clarke fit quelques respirations afin de calmer les battements effrénés et chaotiques de son cœur. Quand elle se sentit prête, elle escalada quatre à quatre les escaliers qui la séparaient de son appartement, et donc de ses amies, ces dernières l'attendaient déjà dans son salon, le pot de glace et les cuillers prêts sur la table basse.

Clarke enleva sa veste et ses chaussures, les jetant dans un coin de son appartement, et se précipita sur ses amies… et sur la glace qui, elle l'espérait, l'aiderait à faire descendre la chaleur qu'elle ressentait depuis que ses lèvres avaient goûté à la peau satinée du beau brun. Elle relata aux deux jeunes femmes tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que Raven l'avait enfermée dans la salle de classe du jeune homme. A la fin de son récit, ses deux amies lui confirmèrent qu'elles seraient présentes à ses côtés lorsqu'elle retournerait voir sa mère, ce qui la rassura quelque peu, même si elle redoutait de revoir cette dernière après tant d'années de séparation.

PDV Octavia :  
Après que Clarke ait enfin pu expliquer les évènements qui lui étaient arrivés, et que Raven et elle lui aient confirmé qu'elles seraient à ses côtés pour aller voir sa mère à l'hôpital, Octavia sentit que l'atmosphère se détendit et elle regarda ses deux amies avec des yeux pétillants et une grande excitation.

\- Vas-y Tavia ! Lança Raven.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la brune, faisant comme si de rien n'était, voyant que Clarke les observait de manière perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna la blonde.

\- Je ne sais pas mais Tavia veut absolument nous parler d'un truc et elle est si impatiente qu'elle ne tient plus en place.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! Répliqua Octavia, en faisant une moue qui se voulait imperturbable, mais qui voulait surtout dire "je n'ai pas été prise la main dans le sac".

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les yeux de Clarke s'éclairer et son sourire s'élargir. Elle venait visiblement de penser à quelque chose et, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Octavia eu le sentiment que son amie savait exactement ce qu'il se passait et elle en eut la confirmation seulement quelques instants plus tard.

\- Enfin, c'est le moment ! Exulta la blonde, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et ça vous embêterait de partager votre science avec moi ? Lança Raven, quelque peu agacée de ne pas comprendre.

\- Ce qu'il se passe Rav, commença Clarke, devançant son amie, c'est que Tavia voulait nous annoncer qu'elle sort avec Lincoln, non ? Finit celle-ci à l'attention de l'intéressée qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir quelque peu, tout en imitant le sourire du chat de Cheshire d'Alice au Pays des merveilles.

\- C'est assez récent et on ne sait pas trop ce que ça va donner, mais ce n'est pas comparable avec ce que j'ai déjà connu. Il est tellement gentil et attentionné et… attend une minute ! S'arrêta-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits, comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-elle à l'attention de la blonde.

\- Tu réalises que je connais Lincoln et qu'on va à l'école d'arts ensemble ? Questionna Clarke. Bien, continua-t-elle, après que l'intéressée ait hoché la tête, alors je vais peut-être te l'apprendre mais tu es son modèle préféré… depuis le jour où il a posé les yeux sur toi !

Les joues d'Octavia rosirent à cette phrase et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dandiner sur place, trop contente pour exprimer sa joie autrement.

\- Tiens, j'ai comme un sentiment de déjà vu… railla Raven en lançant un regard supérieur, avec un sourire triomphant à l'attention de Clarke.

Octavia observa Clarke qui ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement au sous-entendu de son amie… et à raison, comme le réalisa soudain Octavia.

\- En fait, tu ne sais pas si bien dire ! Je ne vous ai jamais raconté ce qui nous avait rapproché avec Linc ?

Les deux brunes secouèrent la tête à la question de leur amie et Octavia était maintenant suspendue aux lèvres de la jolie blonde, attendant impatiemment que sa curiosité soit comblée.

\- Tavia, tu te souviens du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées pour la première fois, au « Grounders » ?

Celle-ci prit la peine de réfléchir un moment, avant de finalement hocher la tête, se souvenant petit à petit du jour en question.

\- Je n'arrêtais pas de te fixer… lança Clarke.

La brune comprit soudain pourquoi son amie l'avait autant fixée à ce moment-là et ses lèvres s'ourlèrent pour former un « o » de compréhension.

\- A ce moment-là, tu étais l'obsession de Linc, tout comme Bellamy était la mienne… c'est la première chose qui nous a rapprochée. Ensuite, c'est la rencontre imprévue et complètement surréaliste qui s'est déroulée juste après. Linc et moi étions sous le choc que nos deux obsessions se connaissent ! On s'est interrogé sur la nature de votre relation, même si, avec le recul, on aurait pu le deviner rien qu'aux traits du visage puisque Linc avait vu mes dessins de Bellamy et moi ceux qu'il a réalisés de toi. Mais même, quelle était la probabilité qu'une telle chose arrive ?

Les trois amies continuèrent de discuter joyeusement sur le sujet, ainsi que sur d'autres, pendant un long moment, même si le pot de glace était terminé depuis longtemps. Avant que Raven et elle ne partent, Octavia leur dit encore :

\- Vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire à Bellamy ! Je suis sérieuse, lança-t-elle devant les airs moqueurs de ses amies, mon frère est tellement buté et insupportable sur le sujet ! S'il pouvait m'enfermer dans un tour, comme Raiponce, pour le reste de mes jours, juste pour éviter que je sorte avec des garçons, je suis sûre qu'il le ferait !

\- Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas au courant que Linc n'est pas le premier ? Questionna Clarke avec un sourire malicieux et en se retenant de pouffer de rire.

\- Non ! Et s'il l'apprend, je suis morte ! Répondit Octavia, apeurée.

\- Allons Tavia, tu ne pourras pas lui cacher ça indéfiniment ! Fit Raven. D'autant plus que tu as passée l'âge d'avoir sa permission pour faire quoi que ce soit !

Octavia sourit. Elle pouvait compter sur Raven pour tenir des discours féministes et qui lançait à tue-tête qu'une femme n'avait besoin de personne pour être forte et intelligente, ni pour décider de sa propre vie, comme elle aimait le lui rappeler, mais aussi à Bellamy. Elle savait pertinemment que si le sujet devait un jour arriver aux oreilles de son frère, Raven allait prendre sa défense, tout comme Clarke, qui n'était pas non plus en reste pour défendre ses opinions et ses amis. Octavia était vraiment contente de ses deux amies, chacune avait un caractère différent, mais imposant et elles se complétaient très bien. Après un câlin à trois, elle et Raven sortirent de l'appartement afin de rentrer chacune chez elle et Octavia ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le fameux weekend qu'ils allaient tous passer ensemble, lequel s'annonçait déjà fort en rebondissements et en émotions.

* * *

 **Voilà donc pour ce chapitre 9... n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos éventuels commentaires, questions, remarques ou juste pour discuter !**

 **J'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 10 qui, comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, se concentrera sur la relation entre Clarke et Abby... et je peux déjà vous dire que j'aurai plus de facilité à écrire ce chapitre ! La seule relation avec laquelle j'ai de la peine c'est "Clexa", pas parce que je n'aime pas cette relation, mais parce que j'aimerais pouvoir trouver le motif de la trahison de Lexa et qu'il soit aussi représentatif que "Mount Weather". Peut-être que maintenant que j'ai choisi "Costia" comme motif, cela sera plus facile à écrire, mais rien n'est moins sûr !**

 **Bref, j'espère que je ne vous ferai pas attendre trop longtemps ! Gardez courage !**

 **See you soon (I hope so) !**

 **P.S. Si vous vous demandez ce qu'est la soirée "Ben", c'est simplement le terme qui m'est venu pendant ce chapitre pour décrire de façon plus discrète les soirées glace sur le canapé de Clarke pour parler sentiments !**


	10. Homecoming

**Bonjour !  
Oui, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 10 !**

 **Franchement... voilà quoi ! J'adore écrire, j'adore The 100, mais j'ai toujours l'impression de manquer cruellement de temps pour avancer cette fic comme je l'aimerais (ce n'est d'ailleurs pas qu'une impression vu le temps de sortie entre chaque chapitre). Je suis admirative des personnes qui arrivent à se fixer un jour de publication et qui s'y tiennent, vous avez tout mon respect (je suis envieuse aussi...).**

 **Je vais vite revenir sur les reviews qu'on m'a adressés avant de vous laisser à votre lecture :**

 **MicroFish : J'espère que tu seras tout aussi heureuse de "voir" que ça continue ! Comme "annoncé", ce chapitre 10 est plus centré sur la relation Clarke / Abby. J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra également, j'attends volontiers tes impressions.**

 **S (Guest) : Comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic ! C'est vrai que tout est possible, mais je tiens vraiment à arriver au bout de cette histoire (pour dire, j'ai déjà écrit quelques lignes d'épilogue), donc il ne faut pas perdre espoir, même le temps de publication entre chaque chapitre est très très long. En tout cas, merci infiniment pour tes commentaires, comme toujours, ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'on apprécie mon travail. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, j'attends volontiers tes commentaires !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Homecoming**

 **PDV Clarke :**  
Les jours passèrent à la fois très lentement, mais aussi trop rapidement pour la jeune femme. Cette dernière était sur le point de finir son dernier cours du vendredi et dès que la cloche retentit, elle se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires sous les yeux à la fois amusés et soucieux de Lincoln. Depuis qu'Octavia et lui étaient ensemble, Clarke avait ressenti que son ami était devenu encore un peu plus proche d'elle et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Quand elle eut fini de ranger ses affaires, elle salua chaleureusement Lincoln qui lui murmura un « bon courage » avant de lui rappeler qu'elle pouvait l'appeler si besoin. Elle le remercia, lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de tourner au bout du couloir et courut jusqu'à l'arrêt de son train, qu'elle eut de justesse.

Elle arriva complètement essoufflée chez elle et commença à préparer quelques affaires. Elle n'avait pas encore fini quand la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement. Ils avaient tous convenu, quelques jours plus tôt, de se retrouver chez Clarke et qu'ils partiraient tous ensemble.

\- Pas besoin de sonner, cria Clarke depuis sa chambre à coucher, entrez !

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Tu es trop formel Bell !

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir appris la politesse… ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas !

\- Mais ce n'est pas comme si on allait rendre visite à de la famille éloignée, c'est Clarke, ma meilleure amie ! Et elle ne t'aurait rien dit, puisque tu es avec moi !

Clarke roula des yeux et pouffa quelque peu en entendant les Blake argumenter.

\- Vous êtes les premiers, installez-vous en attendant, fit-elle.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir gentiment et la voix de Wells parvint à ses oreilles :

\- J'ai entendu du bruit, alors je me suis permis d'entrer ! Lança-t-il.

\- Tu as bien fait ! Installe-toi, j'ai bientôt fini ! Répondit-elle.

\- Tu vois Bell, tout le monde n'est pas autant à cheval sur les convenances, c'est toi qui est vieux jeu ! Déclara Octavia, ce qui fit pouffer Clarke.

\- Euh… je suis… commença Wells.

\- En retard ! Désolée ! Brailla Raven en déboulant dans l'appartement telle une tornade.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf la dernière venue qui les regarda de manière perplexe et Octavia lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ensuite, Clarke les entendit se présenter et parler joyeusement et réalisa soudain que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait autant d'amis et qu'ils étaient tous réunis au même endroit et cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

\- Clarkey, tu en es où ? Demanda Raven, un peu exaspérée d'attendre.

La dénommée sortit de sa chambre avec ses affaires minutieusement rangées dans un petit sac de sport et regarda son amie, interloquée.

\- Tu arrives en retard et c'est toi qui me fais la morale ?

\- C'est justement pour ça que c'est moi la mieux placée pour le faire… ça et aussi le fait que je suis ta meilleure amie ! Répliqua Raven en souriant avant de serrer la blonde dans ses bras, lesquelles furent bientôt rejointes par Octavia qui leur sauta dessus, déclenchant des éclats de rire de la part des trois amies.

Après qu'elles se furent calmées et séparées, la blonde alla ensuite saluer Wells et Bellamy et ils purent enfin se mettre en route. Ils prirent place dans la voiture à Bellamy, les trois filles derrière et les garçons devant. Pendant le voyage, les amies n'arrêtaient pas de chuchoter, un air de complot flanqué sur leur visage, et rigolaient sans cesse, pendant que Wells et Bellamy apprenaient à se connaître un peu plus.

Plus les kilomètres défilaient, plus Clarke devenait silencieuse et cela ne passa pas inaperçu, par qui que ce soit. Elle sentit bientôt les bras d'Octavia, puis ceux de Raven l'entourer, puis elle entendit quelques mots rassurants de la part de Wells qui avait tourné la tête dans sa direction et, enfin, elle intercepta un regard soucieux et interrogateur de Bellamy, via le rétroviseur, auquel elle répondit par un léger hochement de tête, après que Wells se soit repositionné confortablement dans son siège.

La blonde sentait la tension affluer dans chaque parcelle de son corps, ainsi qu'un autre sentiment qui l'accompagnait souvent, plus particulièrement quand sa mère entrait dans l'équation, l'envie de fuir, de déguerpir en courant à l'autre bout de la terre. Alors, mentalement, elle se répétait : « _elle est à l'hôpital_ » comme un mantra, une boucle interminable pour tenter de décrisper son corps, sans grand succès.

Après quelques heures de route, quelques pauses pour se dégourdir les jambes et aller au petit coin, elle put voir l'hôpital et un nouveau sentiment s'insinua en elle : la peur. « _Que s'est-il donc passé ?_ ». Quand elle sortit de la voiture, après que Bellamy se soit garé dans le parking disponible aux visiteurs, elle se dirigea vers l'accueil, accompagnée de ses amis.

\- Clarke ? Fit une voix féminine.

Clarke sembla s'éveiller d'une torpeur et fixa la personne en face d'elle en clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de répondre doucement.

\- Harper

La dénommée s'avança rapidement et prit Clarke dans ses bras.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir ! Ça me fait plaisir, même si j'aurais souhaité que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas si tu allais venir la voir.

\- Je… tu… souffla Clarke, une fois qu'elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre.

\- Salut Harper ! Lança Wells en s'approchant gentiment des deux jeunes filles.

\- Hey Wells ! Ca fait aussi un moment, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! Oui, je continue dans la même voie, donc rien de nouveau. Au fait, je te présente Raven, Octavia et Bellamy, ce sont des amis à Clarke.

Clarke assista à l'échange, sans mot dire, et, après qu'ils se soient tous salués, Wells continua :

\- Voici Harper, avec Clarke, nous étions à l'école ensemble quand nous étions plus petits. Clarke et elle avaient un attrait pour la médecine.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Wells ! Je suis infirmière, les études de médecine étaient quelque peu hors de ma portée. Conclut-elle à l'attention des autres. Bon, je sais pourquoi vous êtes venus, laissez-moi vous diriger à sa chambre.

Ils suivirent Harper, Wells en tête, qui échangea quelques mots avec elle, mais Clarke ne bougea pas. Elle était figée, le regard voilé et sa peau paraissait encore plus blanche sous les néons du couloir. Elle aperçut Raven revenir vers elle et sentit les bras de son amie autour d'elle, avant d'entendre un murmure, dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Ça va aller Clarke ! Nous sommes tous là pour toi et, quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons toujours là pour toi ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, alors je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, d'accord ?

\- Merci Raven ! Répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'écartèrent et Raven lui prit la main et la tira gentiment pour l'entraîner avec elle. A chaque pas qui la rapprochait un peu plus de sa mère, Clarke sentit soudain les remords prendre possession de son corps et de son esprit. « _Comment ai-je pu la laisser toute seule ? Elle avait besoin de moi et je l'ai laissée tomber_ ». Néanmoins, grâce à la main de Raven qui encerclait la sienne, elle continuait de suivre. Ils s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant une porte et Harper les fit patienter avant de l'ouvrir et ils purent juste entendre :

\- Bonjour Abby ! Vous avez d'autres visiteurs ! Voulez-vous que je les fasse entrer ?

\- Bonjour Harper ! Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit une voix fatiguée.

Tout d'un coup, deux hommes sortirent de la chambre, suivis de près par Harper, qui retourna à son poste, après avoir échangé un regard avec Clarke, se retrouvant nez à nez avec le petit groupe.

\- Wells ?

\- Papa ?

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur l'homme en question, puis sur Wells, avec des yeux ronds, tandis que le deuxième homme se contenta de regarder Clarke avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- C'est bien que tu sois venue Clarke ! Lança-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Marcus… souffla Clarke avant d'avancer gentiment vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller ! Répondit-il en lui retournant son étreinte. Va la voir, on va vous laisser un moment.

Clarke se dégagea de l'étreinte de Markus et lui fit un petit hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas lourd, de la pousser et de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la chambre.

 **PDV Raven :**  
Malgré son esprit d'analyse assez poussé, la jeune femme était quelque peu dépassée par toutes les informations à enregistrer et les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler, sans mentionner qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour Clarke. Elle avait rarement vu son amie aussi pâle et renfermée sur elle-même que depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital.

Elle était en train de fixer la porte par laquelle la blonde avait disparu, quand elle sentit une main dans la sienne et son regard dériva vers la personne qui venait de faire ce geste pour découvrir son identité, qui n'était autre qu'Octavia. Celle-ci lui fit un léger sourire, que Raven lui rendit, avant de tourner elle aussi son regard vers la porte et elles attendirent, main dans la main.

 **PDV Bellamy :**  
Celui-ci avait regardé la jolie blonde passer la porte, puis avait assisté quelques instants l'échange animé entre Wells et son père et ne souhaita pas s'en mêler. Il voulut rejoindre sa sœur pour vérifier comment elle allait, mais il l'aperçut en compagnie de Raven et préféra finalement s'abstenir. Il resta alors dans son coin, seul, jusqu'à ce que l'homme que Clarke avait appelé Marcus vienne vers lui.

\- C'est bien ce que vous faites pour elle ! Je suis content de voir que Clarke s'est fait d'aussi bons amis.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis son ami… répondit-il simplement.

\- Connaissant Clarke, elle n'aurait pas demandé à n'importe qui de l'accompagner et une simple connaissance n'aurait pas forcément fait ceci pour elle, donc, à mon humble avis, il ne fait aucun doute que tu es son ami. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté officiellement, je m'appelle Marcus Kane ! Finit-il en lui tendant sa main.

\- Bellamy Blake ! Retourna le jeune homme en échangeant une brève poignée de main avec Marcus. Excusez-moi de vous demander ça, mais vous êtes un ami de la famille ?

\- Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins. C'est un peu compliqué, mais oui, au début c'était ça, je connaissais toute la famille Griffin et, maintenant, je suis le beau-père de Clarke.

 **PDV Clarke :**  
Avant de pénétrer encore un peu plus dans la chambre, elle attendit que la porte se referme derrière elle, puis elle avança son pied gauche, puis le droite et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à côté du lit. Elle avait gardé la tête baissée jusque-là, de sorte qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu le visage de sa mère. Elle déglutit péniblement et releva la tête, pour découvrir celui à la fois surpris et joyeux de sa mère.

\- Clarke ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Maman…

A peine le mot avait-il franchi ses lèvres qu'elle se jeta au cou de sa mère, qui lui retourna son étreinte, en pleurs, et que des larmes coulèrent également sur ses joues. Après quelques minutes où elles restèrent dans cette position, sans dire un mot, après que leurs larmes se soient taries, elles se séparèrent.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Je veux dire, comment as-tu su qu'il fallait venir ici ? Demanda Abby Griffin.

\- Tu te souviens de Lexa ? Eh bien, continua-t-elle après que sa mère ait acquiescé, je l'ai revue et c'est elle qui m'en a informé.

\- Mais comment l'a-t-elle su ? Questionna encore Abby.

\- Je n'ai pas encore la réponse à cette question, mais je compte bien le découvrir. Dis-moi autrement, que se passe-t-il ?

\- J'ai fait un AVC il y a quelques jours. Il semblerait que ce soit lié à des apnées du sommeil chroniques.

Clarke plissa des yeux en regardant sa mère. Jamais elle n'avait entendu que sa mère souffrait d'apnées du sommeil. Toutefois, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle ne connaissait rien de sa mère depuis plusieurs années.

\- C'est nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle à sa mère.

Abby lui répondit par un petit sourire, voyant le mode « je m'occupe des autres en premier » surgir chez sa fille.

\- Tu aurais été parfaite aussi en tant que médecin… souffla Abby.

\- Maman ! Lança Clarke en crispant la mâchoire. On en a déjà parlé, je…

\- Je sais, la coupa Abby, et j'ai compris ! Je respecte ta décision et même si je suis triste de la tournure des évènements, je suis fière que tu aies tenu bon.

La jeune femme ne sut plus quoi dire, tétanisée par toutes les émotions qui tourbillonnaient à présent dans son corps. Ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement en repensant à ce qu'elle avait subi, mais également à tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à sa propre mère.

\- Je suis désolée maman ! Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait autant d'ampleur. J'étais juste blessée par rapport à papa…

\- Je sais ma chérie et j'espère que, un jour, tu sauras me pardonner pour ça ! Peut-être que, le jour où tu auras des enfants, tu comprendras ce besoin de protection qui supplante tout le reste.

\- On verra en temps voulu, pour l'instant, j'ai encore le temps.

Elles se serrèrent à nouveau dans leurs bras pendant quelques minutes, dans une embrassade où elles laissaient derrière elles tout le négatif qui avait ruiné leur relation. Quand elles se séparèrent, Clarke la regarda d'un air mutin et lança :

\- N'espère pas m'avoir fait oublier que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

\- Pas tant que ça ! Répondit Abby en affichant un petit sourire triste. Depuis… ton père…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Clarke pour comprendre où sa mère voulait en venir et aussi que, effectivement, elle-même ne pouvait pas savoir l'affection dont elle était victime, vu qu'elle avait coupé les ponts à peu près au même moment.

\- Nous avons pas mal de choses à rattraper je crois… lança timidement Clarke.

Elle vit sa mère l'observer avec surprise et espoir. « _Clarke, je crois qu'il est effectivement temps que tu laisses toute cette histoire derrière…_ » se dit-elle en prenant une nouvelle résolution.

\- Quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, nous pourrions peut-être manger ensemble ?

\- Ce… ce serait avec grand plaisir ! Balbutia Abby.

Clarke avança sa main jusqu'à celle de sa mère et la serra doucement. Les deux femmes restèrent là, à s'observer, une sérénité nouvelle prenant part de leurs pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe gentiment à la porte de la chambre. Avant qu'Abby ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Marcus passa par l'entrebâillement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je crois que tes amis se font du souci Clarke…

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire léger et entraperçut sa mère lever un sourcil. Elle devait sûrement s'interroger sur ses fameux amis.

\- Alors peut-être qu'il faudrait les faire entrer, enfin, si ça te convient ? Finit-elle en se tournant vers sa mère.

Abby hocha la tête et la tourna vers la porte, curieuse de voir quelles personnes allaient entrer. D'abord, se fut Wells, qui vient directement faire la bise à Abby, suivi de Raven et Octavia et enfin Bellamy, qui allèrent dire bonjour et se positionnèrent à côté de Clarke.

\- Maman, je te présente mes amis, Raven, Octavia et Bellamy. Les amis, je vous présente ma mère, Abigail Griffin.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête avant de lancer un « enchanté » un peu timide. Clarke sentit la gêne monter en flèche dans la chambre d'hôpital et réfléchit rapidement à un sujet de conversation, jusqu'à ce que Marcus lance soudainement :

\- Vous savez déjà où vous allez séjourner ?

Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse répondre, Abby lança :

\- Vous pouvez aller à la maison ! Il y a assez de place pour tout le monde !

\- C'est une bonne idée ! Je vous accompagnerai, lança Marcus.

Clarke et les autres se regardèrent, un peu surpris de la tournure des évènements, mais de toute manière, c'était mieux qu'à l'hôtel. Ils restèrent encore un moment dans la chambre, à faire connaissance, chacun leur tour, avec Abby, Marcus et Jaha. Ils se mirent en file indienne et chacun sortit de la chambre après avoir dit « au revoir », ne laissant plus que Marcus et Clarke dans la chambre, en compagnie d'Abby.

\- Je reviendrai demain ! Lança Clarke en faisant la bise à sa maman.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi, reste avec tes amis, nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir après ! Répondit Abby en souriant.

\- Tu es sûre ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Oui, allez filez maintenant ! Il paraît que j'ai besoin de repos !

Clarke laissa sa place à Marcus et retrouva ses amis dans le corridor et ils furent tantôt rejoints par Marcus, qui leur emboîta le pas quand ils se dirigèrent vers le parking. Ils roulèrent quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une grande bâtisse. Marcus passa devant, ouvrit la porte, alluma les lumières et les invita à entrer. Wells et Clarke entrèrent en dernier.

\- Ça fait bizarre, hein ? Lança Wells.

\- Ouais… que de souvenirs !

Les deux étaient restés dans l'entrée, regardant partout autour, le regard ailleurs, plongés dans leurs souvenirs des moments passés dans la maison familiale des Griffin, tandis que Marcus avait pris les trois autres avec lui pour leur faire faire le tour du propriétaire. Ils retrouvèrent ensuite Wells et Clarke dans l'entrée et Raven demanda :

\- Sérieux, tes parents faisaient quoi pour pouvoir habiter dans une maison pareille ?

\- Ma mère est médecin en chef en chirurgie et mon père était ingénieur en chef… j'avoue que je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de quoi que ce soit jusqu'à… l'histoire de Finn. Finit-elle en déglutissant péniblement.

\- Venez les garçons, je vais vous montrer où vous pouvez poser vos affaires… lança Marcus.

Clarke le regarda, le remerciant silencieusement d'un sourire et entraîna les filles à sa suite, empruntant un escalier et quelques corridors avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Elle passa légèrement sa main sur le cadre de la porte, le frôlant à peine, avant de prendre une inspiration et de déclarer :

\- Je vais sûrement le regretter, mais il faut bien que je vous montre mon ancienne chambre.

Elle entendit les filles s'exclamer de stupeur, mais très vite, elles trépignèrent d'impatience. Clarke sourit en les entendant piailler de la sorte et leur ouvrit la porte, avant de les laisser pénétrer dans son ancien sanctuaire. Elle se cala contre le cadre de la porte d'entrée et les observa détailler son ancienne chambre avec attention et aussi une pointe de prudence. Après les avoir regardées quelques instants, toujours appuyée contre le cadre de porte, son regard fit également un tour d'horizon et les souvenirs refluèrent plus facilement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Une heure plus tard, ils prirent le souper tous ensemble dans la cuisine, autour de l'îlot central, puis se rendirent au salon pour continuer la soirée. Marcus les quitta à ce moment-là, laissant nonchalamment traîner un album photo sur la table du salon et sortit au moment où la blonde rouspéta de cette découverte.

Raven, Octavia se ruèrent sur l'album et le feuilletèrent en rigolant, assises par terre, autour de la table basse, Wells les accompagna en commentant les photographies. Clarke se blottit dans un coin du canapé, essayant de se faire oublier un moment. Elle sentit bientôt une main chaude se poser sur la sienne et tourna vivement la tête vers la personne qui venait de faire ça, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Bellamy.

\- Besoin de réconfort après cette éprouvante journée ? Murmura-t-il.

\- J'avoue que ça ne serait pas de refus, lui répondit-elle en chuchotant et en affichant un sourire faible.

Elle sentit le corps de Bellamy se rapprocher du sien, ce qui la tendit quelque peu, mais elle se détendit en sentant la chaleur du jeune homme se propager dans le sien. « _Depuis quand on est aussi proches ?_ » se demanda-t-elle en appuyant la tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

\- Et dire que je ne connais quasiment rien de toi… souffla-t-elle

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose, répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- Pas vrai ! Tu connais des trucs que certaines personnes qui me connaissent ne savent pas ! Rétorqua-t-elle en le pinçant légèrement au flanc.

\- Eh, ça fait mal !

\- Mais bien sûr ! Railla-t-elle en souriant malicieusement. Bon, on va commencer par les bases, quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

\- Question simple mais réponse difficile.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-elle en levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Oui, j'aime les couleurs liées aux crépuscules, surtout les teintes orange et rouge.

\- Ce n'était pas si difficiles non ? S'amusa-t-elle en le regardant, avant de reposer la tête sur son épaule.

\- Vas-y moque-toi… et toi alors ?

\- Plus simple, le vert et toutes ses nuances, même si j'ai un faible pour les teintes foncées.

\- C'est marrant, j'étais sûr que tu allais me répondre « bleu ».

\- C'est très cliché ça ! Railla la blonde en faisant une grimace amusée.

\- Je suis désolé Princesse, je devrais pourtant savoir que tu n'as rien d'un cliché ! Répondit-il en lançant son fameux sourire en coin.

\- Ce que tu peux être chiant parfois !

\- On me le dit souvent ! Répondit-il en rigolant, attirant l'attention des autres sur eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Questionna Octavia à l'attention de son frère.

Ce fut cette fois à Clarke de rire à gorge déployée devant l'expression offusquée du jeune homme, et elle fut bientôt suivie par les autres. Quand elle se fut calmée, Clarke lâcha :

\- Comme d'habitude Tavia, ton frère est un emmerdeur de première !

A peine sa phrase terminée, elle partit à nouveau dans un fou rire, qui couvrit l'expression exaspérée et mécontentement de Bellamy, suivie allègrement par Raven.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Lâcha Octavia, je suis désolée Clarkey, il n'y a aucun remède contre ça. La seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour le moment, c'est de l'ignorer. Finit-elle avant d'éclater à son tour de rire, sitôt suivie de Wells.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée en rigolant, partageant des souvenirs et apprenant à faire plus ample connaissance les uns avec les autres, puis ils s'endormirent sur le canapé, voire même directement sur le sol.

 **PDV Bellamy :**  
Il fut le dernier à être éveillé et ne put s'empêcher d'observer la jolie blonde. Elle semblait être sereine en ce moment et cela le fit sourire. Cela avait été un moment chargé en émotions pour elle et il l'avait vue passer par plusieurs phases, se faisant quelque peu du souci sur le déroulement de la journée, mais surtout pour elle. Il avait aussi apprécié le moment qu'il avait partagé seul avec elle, d'avoir senti son corps contre le sien et d'avoir réussi à ramener sa bonne humeur à la surface.

Il aperçut une mèche de cheveux glisser sur son joli visage et la ramena derrière son oreille, le plus doucement du monde, profitant de toucher sa peau veloutée au passage. Il déposa ensuite un léger baiser sur son front, puis chuchota :

\- Bonne nuit Princesse, fais de beaux rêves !

Alors qu'il allait se déplacer, il sentit une main agripper fermement son bras et ses pupilles tombèrent dans celles de Clarke, immenses et noires.

\- Reste avec moi Bell… s'il te plaît !

Elle le tira ensuite contre elle, leur visage étant maintenant séparé par quelques centimètres à peine. Ils s'observèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main dans son cou qui le rapprocha encore plus de visage de Clarke. Il sentit alors les lèvres douces et charnues de la jeune femme se plaquer contre les siennes et il ne put saisir qu'une pensée avant de lâcher prise : « _Tu es dans la merde, mon gars !_ »

* * *

 **Voilà donc pour ce chapitre 10... comme le précédent, j'ai eu un peu de peine à trouver une direction qui convenait à mes attentes. Je suis moyennement satisfaite, mais l'histoire va quand même là où j'ai envie qu'elle aille.**

 **Bref, ce chapitre, qui se nomme "Homecoming", annonce un one-shot que j'ai écrit sur The 100 et qui porte le même nom. Ce one-shot (en deux chapitres) se passe dans l'univers de la série, plus particulièrement sur les retrouvailles entre Bellamy et Clarke. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite histoire en patientant jusqu'à la sortie de la saison 5 (24 avril, sérieusement ?!).**

 **Pour le chapitre 11, nous serons toujours dans la maison d'enfance de Clarke et nous explorerons un peu plus la relation "Bellarke"... (c'est le but en même temps ! ;-P)**

 **Si vous voulez me faire part de vos commentaires, de vos impressions, de vos attentes ou simplement parler de cette série fantastique, vous pouvez me laisser des reviews ou des MP.**

 **See you (soon, du moins j'espère...)**


End file.
